Fnaf:Truth or Dare
by Luca the Wolf
Summary: A awesome truth or dare with your favorite FNaF characthers. Yup, one of those XD. Rated T for swearing (A small bit). Oc's are accepted.
1. Intro

**I don't own Fnaf it belongs to an awesome person named Scott Crawthon**

* * *

Lady Serpena: Hello everybody! And welcome to Fnaf (Five Nights at Freddy's) Truth or Dare

Lady Serpena: and we have a Co-Host meet Luna

Luna: Hi

Luna: lets teleport them to the studio!

* * *

Mike: Damn it Foxy Go away!

Jeremy: *Gulps* Why me…

Fritz: um…Guys are you ready for Freddy?

Freddy: *comes into office*

Mike: Damn it!

Balloon Boy: Hi!

All Guards: SHUT UP!

Balloon Boy:Hello! Hi! Ha ha ha ha! Hi!

Fritz: Can we leave now?

Mike: What the? (gets teleported)

*Teleports Guards, All Toy animations, Old animatronics, Phantoms, Basically all animatronics to the studio (including Shadows, Balloon Girl,Endoskeleton you know)

* * *

Mike: No No No No

Foxy: Where are we?

Luna: You are coming with me *evil grin*

Chica: *Gulps*

Lady Serpena: Submit your Truths and Dares!

* * *

 **Please review or pm me for more torc- i mean fun**


	2. Start

I do not own Fnaf it belongs to an awesome person named Scott Cawthon

P.S I am going to call Lady Serpena sometimes Lady.S or Lady

* * *

Lady Serpena: Hi guys welcome back to Fnaf truth or dare!

Luna: we also have new co-hosts Marshmallow and Torch

Marshmallow: Hi!

Torch: …boo :(

Lady: and with a bit of PB's De-corpsenator serum we got phone guy back!

Phone Guy: Hi :)

Luna: now on to the truths

Marshmallow: and dares

Everyone: NOOO!

Luna: first off we have truth and dare from Guest

Guest:

Lolz :) this is really funny I have a bunch of truths and dares

everyone: tell what gender you are  
Bonnie: Slap Foxy really hard  
JJ: kiss balloon boy  
Chica: kiss foxy on the lips  
Puppet: why u have DA endoskeleton in your box  
everyone: What's your biggest fear  
that's about it

Lady Serpena: *pulls out list* OK

Freddy: Male

Bonnie: Male

Chica: Female

Foxy: Male

Golden Freddy: Male

Toy Freddy: Male

Toy Bonnie: Male

Toy Chica: Female

Mangle: Female

Puppet: Female (why not?)

Mike: Male

Jeremy: Male

Fritz: Male

Phone guy: Male

Lady: Female

Luna: Female

Torch: Male

Marshmallow: Female

BB: Male

JJ (BG): Female

Phantoms: Genderless

Springtrap: Male

Shadow Freddy: Male

Shadow Bonnie: Female

Endoskeleton: Wait.. WHAT?

Marshmallow: Are we done cause I wanna see them do the truths and dares!

Torch: T_T

Bonnie: This is what you get for taking my GUITAR *slaps*

Foxy: *starts hitting Bonnie* Aye this is what YOU get!

20 MINUTES LATER

Bonnie: let's stop fighting

Foxy: Ok Bunny

Luna: Also if you don't do a dare you get into a fanpit filled with fangirls and boys and only five people can fit in

JJ: NO!

Luna: This is FANPIT! *Shoves JJ in *

JJ: Ahh! NOO! *gets ripped apart*

Lady Serpena: I'll fix her later

Chica: um… *kisses Foxy*

Foxy: SCORE!

Puppet: who the Fazbear is endoskeleton

Mike: he is that creepy endoskeleton who creeps in the vents and your box

Puppet: NO ONE TOUCHES MY BOX! *picks up endoskeleton*

Endoskeleton: NOO!

Puppet: this is for my BOX! *kicks him into fanpit*

Endoskeleton: Help me! NOOO-

Marshmallow: O_O

Luna: I'm just putting them down

Freddy: losing my hat

Bonnie: someone taking my guitar

Chica: losing the cupcake or making a bad pizza

Foxy: Losing my hook it's one of my prized things

Goldie: Not TP

Toy Freddy: Being Fat

Toy Bonnie: Being mistaken for a girl.

Toy Chica: Getting scrapped

Mangle: getting destroyed… again

Puppet: someone destroying my box

BB: Someone popping my balloons

JJ: Going into the fanpit again T_T

Endoskeleton: Same…

Shadow Bonnie: Light

Shadow Freddy: Light

Mike: Losing power

Jeremy: Same…

Fritz: Same again

Phone Guy: Dying again

Springtrap: Nothing

Lady: Nothing really

Luna: Vampires… :(

Marshmallow: Anything bad

Torch: my flame powers going out

* * *

Luna: we have a truth…. From a guest

Springtrap how does it feel to have purple guy 'inside of you' ;)

Springtrap: who is purple guy

Purple guy: Me

Lady: we have a few T&D from another guest

This made my day xD And I have some dares: D  
Bonnie, touch someone's booty :3  
Foxy, draw something on Golden Freddy's face  
Freddy, swim in a pool of hats

Bonnie: Nope

Torch: Marshmallow Can you do the honors?

Marshmallow: sure :) *pushes Bonnie in*

Bonnie: NOO!

Foxy: YAY! *doodles a pink mustache on Goldie*

Freddy: this is the life! *backstrokes*

Luna: See you next time ^_^

* * *

Please review and pm for more!


	3. Longest chapter so far!

**Luca: hi guys and girls im back! And Foxy do the intro for me plz**

 **Foxy: why me!**

 **Luca: Do it NOW! *grows fangs, wings and turns into a wolf***

 **Foxy: Meep *ahem* Luca does not own Fnaf it belongs to an awesome person named Scott Cawthon**

 **Luca: *grows back to normal* thank you Foxy and I might call Lady Serpena ''Lady'' sometimes**

* * *

Lady Serpena: Hi guys welcome to back to T&D

All: *Groan*

Luna: First off from Sonic Smash

(A white figure comes in to the studio)  
Hi Guys! I'm just dropping some truths and dares

Here they are!  
Bonnie: Try to take Puppet's Box!

Both Chica: Slap Each other  
Marshmallow: are you made of marshmallows?

Torch: Use your flame powers to scare both shadows  
Foxy: Draw more things on Golden Freddy

Goldie: Destroy the purple guy  
All: Party all night until the manager comes in

Toy Bonnie: Are you gaaaaayyyyyyy?  
Everyone: Kiss your crush  
Bye guys Peace

Bonnie: Kay * takes Puppet's Box*

20 MINUTES LATER

Puppet: WHERE IS MY BOX!

Everyone (except Bonnie): *Looks at Bonnie* he took it

Bonnie: What?

Puppet:*picks him up* this is FAZBEARS! *throws him in the fanpit*

Bonnie: NOOO!

Toy Chica: *slaps Chica* that is for eating my cake

Chica: *slaps toy Chica* that's for eating _my_ pizza

Toy Chica: Ouch that hurt!

* * *

Marshmallow: No, but I taste like them^_^

Torch: FINALLY someone dares me to do something I'm good at! *Ignites his hands* BOO!

Both Shadows: Ahh! *Starts running away like headless chickens*

* * *

Foxy: YES a'gain *draws a pair of glasses, another pink mustache and smiley face*

Goldie: REVENGE *smiles evilly*

Purple Guy: Uh oh *starts running*

* * *

Everyone: PARTY TIME!

Mike: WAHOO!

After a night of drinks, pizza, fun (wink wink) and hangovers

Bonnie: OMG the manager is coming in 3 minutes

Freddy: Let's go and clean this stuff up NOW

2 minutes later

Luna: that was close =)

Toy Bonnie: Um… No! I AM NOT GAY

Lady: pucker up guys me; Luna, Torch and Marshmallow don't have to do this ;)

Mike: But what if one of you guys is our crush?

Luna: *whispers* Lady they got us….

Lady: OK fine we'll do this too :(

Mike: OK *kisses Lady*

Lady: OMG *blushes hard*

Marshmallow: OK *kisses Torch*

Torch: *lights on fire* YES!

 **Luca the Wolf: this is going to take long I'll just list them down**

Foxy X Chica

Chica X Foxy

Freddy X Chica

Bonnie X Chica (seriously?)

Goldie X Chica (why!)

Toy Bonnie X Toy Chica

Toy Chica X Toy Bonnie

Toy Freddy X Shadow Bonnie (?)

Torch X Marshmallow

Marshmallow X Torch

Mangle X Toy Bonnie

Mangle X Bonnie

Puppet X Jeremy

BB X JJ

JJ X Fritz (weird…)

Purple Guy X Phone Guy (Odd…)

Shadow Freddy X Shadow Bonnie

Lady X Mike

Luna X Jeremy (?)

Endoskeleton X Phantom

 **Luca the Wolf: Too many Shippings!**

* * *

Luna: The next set of truths and dares by Guest

Freddy: rap trap queen

Bonnie: kiss the Mangle

Bon-Bon: give Bonnie his face back

Purple guy: GET OUT OF POOR SPRINGTRAP

Freddy:

Remy Boyz, Yahhhhh  
1738

I'm like "hey, what's up, hello"  
Seen yo pretty ass soon as you came in that door  
I just wanna chill, got a sack for us to roll  
Married to the money, introduced her to my stove  
Showed her how to whip it, now she remixin' for low  
She my trap queen, let her hit the bando  
We be countin' up, watch how far them bands go  
We just set a goal, talkin' matchin' Lambos  
Got 56 a gram, prob' a 100 grams though  
Man, I swear I love her how she work the damn pole  
Hit the strip club, we be letting bands go  
Everybody hating, we just call them fans though  
In love with the money, I ain't never letting go

And I get high with my baby (baby)  
I just left the mall, I'm getting fly with my baby, yeah  
And I can ride with my baby (baby)  
I be in the kitchen cooking pies with my baby, yeah

And I get high with my baby (baby)  
I just left the mall, I'm getting fly with my baby, yeah  
And I can ride with my baby (baby)  
I be in the kitchen cooking pies with my baby, yeah

I hit the strip with my trap queen 'cause all we know is bands  
I just might snatch up a 'Rari and buy my boo a 'Lamb  
I might just snatch her necklace, drop a couple on a ring  
She ain't want it for nothin' because I got her everything  
Bitch you up in the bando, without deniro can't go  
Remi boys got extendo, count up hella bands tho  
How far can your Benz go?  
Fetty Wap I'm living fifty thousand K how I stand tho  
If you checking out my pockets hol' up

And I get high with my baby (baby)  
I just left the mall, I'm getting fly with my baby, yeah  
And I can ride with my baby (baby)  
I be in the kitchen cooking pies with my baby, yeah

And I get high with my baby (baby)  
I just left the mall, I'm getting fly with my baby, yeah  
And I can ride with my baby (baby)  
I be in the kitchen cooking pies with my baby, yeah

I'm like "hey, what's up, hello"  
Seen yo pretty ass soon as you came in that door  
I just wanna chill, got a sack for us to roll  
Married to the money, introduced her to my stove  
Showed her how to whip it, now she remixin' for low  
She my trap queen, let her hit the bando  
We be countin' up, watch how far them bands go  
We just set a goal, talkin' matchin' Lambos  
Got 50, 60 grand, 5 100 grams though  
Man, I swear I love her how she work the damn pole  
Hit the strip club, we be letting bands go  
Everybody hating, we just call them fans though  
In love with the money, I ain't never letting go

I be smoking dope and you know Backwoods what I roll  
Remy Boy, Fetty eating s*** up that's fasho  
Ill run in ya house, then I'll f*** your ho  
'Cause Remy Boyz are nuttin', Re-Re-Remy Boyz are nuttin' yea u hear my boy sounding like a zillion bucks on a track

Everyone: *claps*

Bonnie: *just steps into the fanpit*

Mangle: *Starts to cry*

Toy Chica: I'll take care of her

Bon-Bon: Kay *takes out face from pocket and throws into fanpit*

Bonnie: BABY I'M COMING FOR YA *Puts on face*

Purple Guy: I'm all ready out of him

Lady: Incoming! Dares and truths! from Juno Jelly

Truths:

Foxy: How does it feel to have the most fangirls/boys of the series  
Mangle: Is hanging upside down on the ceiling fun :3  
BB:How come u keep saying "hi"or"hello" (it can get annoying -_-)

Dares:

Everyone: Watch SMG4's Freddy's spaghetti and Return to the spaghetti.(and name favorite part)  
Toy Bonnie: Push the person/animatronic u least into the pit like while yelling "THIS IS FAZBEAR'S"  
Purple Guy: why did u kill the kids in the first place?

Foxy: it's bad a even for Foxy da P'irete but not the Fanlass named N'ellie she ver'y swe'et

Mangle: Yes, you can scare the crap out of people

BB: I just wanna be friends *Gives Puppy eyes*

Everyone: *watches both videos* O_O

Lady: Five words WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT

* * *

Toy Bonnie: Ok *picks up Fritz* this is FAZBEARS! *Kicks Fritz in

Fritz: hey no fangirls or boys im free!

Luna: Does Fritz has a Fanbase?

Lady: I dunno?

Purple Guy: Cuz I wanted to: P

Mike: Guys look at the ground: (

All: *looks at the ground*

Cat girl

(A beautiful skinny black cat animatronic with glowing green eyes appears out of thin air.) To Everyone: Hope you don't mind me dropping Freddy: Who's your favorite of the group? To Foxy: Sing What Does the Fox say! Come on do it for Chica! To Chica: Dance to Drop It in front of Foxy. To Marionette:: I dare you to Sing I'm A Barbie Girl! If you don't well ( Holds up his music box.) This'll go bye bye. To BB: I dare you to hit Golden Freddy with a hammer if you do I'll give you a HUGE pile of balloons! To Mangle: What makes you SO Awesome? To Toy Chica: Would you agree that you are sexier than your sister? To Purple Guy: How the heck did you get inside of spring trap? To Toy Freddy: Oh honey bear you are not fat! What do you do for a hobby? Besides scaring the heck out of night guards. To Everyone: Well Loves I'm off to my own entertainment center I have a few night guards of my own to scare. (The cat animatronic starts to slowly grow darker and her face is shadowed.) I'll see you. Thanks, Cat girl! (The cat grins and her body disappears and then all that left is her grin.)

Freddy: Bonnie and Chica 0_0.

Foxy:

Dog goes woof, cat goes meow.  
Bird goes tweet, and mouse goes squeak.  
Cow goes moo. Frog goes croak, and the elephant goes toot.  
Ducks say quack and fish go blub, and the seal goes OW OW OW.  
But there's one sound that no one knows...  
WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?

Ring-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
Gering-ding-ding-ding-dingeringeding!  
WHAT THE FOX SAY?  
Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
Wa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pa-pow!  
WHAT THE FOX SAY?  
Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
Hatee-hatee-hatee-ho!  
WHAT THE FOX SAY?  
Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
Joff-tchoff-tchoff-tchoffo-tchoffo-tchoff!  
WHAT THE FOX SAY?

Big blue eyes, pointy nose, chasing mice, and digging holes.  
Tiny paws, up the hill, suddenly you're standing still.  
Your fur is red, so beautiful, like an angel in disguise.  
But if you meet a friendly horse, will you communicate by mo-o-o-o-orse, mo-o-o-o-orse, mo-o-o-o-orse?  
How will you speak to that h-o-o-orse, h-o-o-orse, h-o-o-orse?  
WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!

Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!  
Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!  
Jacha-chacha-chacha-chow!  
WHAT THE FOX SAY?  
Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!  
Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!  
Fraka-kaka-kaka-kaka-kow!  
WHAT THE FOX SAY?  
A-hee-ahee ha-hee!  
A-hee-ahee ha-hee!  
A-hee-ahee ha-hee!  
WHAT THE FOX SAY?  
A-oo-oo-oo-ooo!  
Woo-oo-oo-ooo!  
WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY?!

The secret of the fox, ancient mystery.  
Somewhere deep in the woods, I know you're hiding.  
What is your sound? Will we ever know?  
Will always be a mystery what do you say?

You're my guardian angel hiding in the woods.  
What is your sound? (A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum a-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum)  
Will we ever know? (A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum)  
I want to, I want to, I want to know! (A-bubu-duh-bubu-dwee-dum)  
(Bay-buh-day bum-bum bay-dum)

All:*Claps*

Chica: Ok *puts on drop it and starts to dance*

After dancing

Puppet: my turn

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky...  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: "I'm always yours"

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl, in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic!  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Ah-ah-ah-yeah)  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
(Uu-oooh-u) _[2x]_

All: *Claps*

BB: Okay! *gets out a diamond hammer with sharpness XI and knockback VI*hits Goldie with it*

Goldie: Ahh!

*Starts raining balloons*

BB: YAY!

Mangle: I'm Toy foxy and my Fanbase has over 1 million people in it ;)

* * *

Toy Chica: Yes even though she's dating Foxy

Purple Guy: I Dun't wanna talk about it

Toy Freddy: I like painting and dancing ^_^

Lady: Bye cat girl!

Luna: we have dares from Thunderbird22

foxy is true you don't kill the night guard  
Freddy I dare you to jump off a 5000 ft tall cliff with a parachute ( of course ) into a giant watermelon ( Cuz I don't know just popped into my head  
Chica I dare you to eat fried chicken :) and purple guy I dare you to go back in time and don't kill the kids then shank your self foxy and are you to go on a date with Chica

Foxy: Yes and No

Freddy: *jumps* WHEE *pulls tab and parachutes into the watermelon*

Chica: NO I AM NOT GOING TO BE A Cannibal *jumps into the fanpit*

Vincent: Nope *jumps into fanpit*

Foxy: *picks up Chica from the fanpit* Okay me and my lass here won't be here int'll the next chappie

Chica: yes

Luna: we have truths and dares from Felusia

Yay! XD

this is really funny can T&D the crew to do this  
Dares  
Chica: Play Five nights at wario"s  
Foxy: kick Bonnie's guitar, and stop when it breaks and get ready for world war B  
Everyone: Play hide & go seek  
truths  
Mike: witch do you prefer Luna or Lady as a girlfriend  
Foxy: why did you cause the bite of '87  
Mangle: did you cause the bite of '87

Lady: Chica & Foxy are not here they will do it next chapter

Puppet: I'll count 1..2..3..4 (few minutes later)….499….500 ready or not i'm coming

2 minutes later

Puppet: Where are you guys?

Freddy: not here…

Puppet: I found you!

Freddy: dang it!

 **Luca: I'll just list it down who got caught**

Freddy

Bonnie

Toy Bonnie

Endoskeleton

Goldie

Torch

Toy Freddy

Shadow Freddy

Fritz

Phone Guy

Purple Guy (he was making toast XD)

JJ

BB

Mike

Jeremy

Toy Chica

Springtrap

Phantom

Marshmallow

Luna

Shadow Bonnie

Mangle

Lady

Puppet: Hmm…. I feel like I'm missing someone… Oh yeah it's me! Found you me!

Mike: Lady….

Luna: Seriously? And Foxy ain't here either so… Mangle you up for it

Mangle: Well it was a lo-

Scott: Classified!

Everyone: O_O

Scott: Nope Mangle is never going to tell this stuff

Lady: Kay we have more from AFriendNoFoe

Oh yeah you have fan pit I have A flame pit  
THIS IS FANFICTION *Kicks Freddy in flaming Sparta pit*  
Dares  
Springtrap has to make Purple Guy eat something that isn't toast! (I think it will be hard for both of them XD)  
BB, try to do a no scope on Freddy.  
Toy Freddy, INHALE!  
Bonnie, pretend to be Sponge Bob!  
Freddy, run around for the rest of the chapter yelling at the top of your lungs 'Only you can prevent forest fires

Springtrap: OK *forces Purple Guy to eat a Apple*

Purple Guy: NOOO!

BB: HI! Freddy! *shoots him*

Lady: *revives Freddy* OK

Toy Freddy: INHALE MY DONG ENRANGMENT CHILD

Lady: O_O

Bonnie: NO! *falls into the flaming Sparta pit*

Freddy: ONLYYOUCANPREVENTFORESTFIRES! ONLYYOUCANPREVENTFORESTFIRES! ONLYYOUCANPREVENTFORESTFIRES! ONLYYOUCANPREVENTFORESTFIRES!*coughs* ONLYYOUCANPREVENTFORESTFIRES! ONLYYOUCANPREVENTFORESTFIRES! ONLYYOUCANPREVENTFORESTFIRES! ONLYYOUCANPREVENTFORESTFIRES! ONLYYOUCANPREVENTFORESTFIRES! ONLYYOUCANPREVENTFORESTFIRES!

Luna: This is so annoying can we just put him in a sound proof room?

Torch: Agreed

Lady: Kay

Luna: I guess that's it?

Lady: See you next chapter!

* * *

 **Omg that was that longest chapter I ever wrote ^_^**

 **and thank you FreindNoFoe , Ozzystar and Ign0tum for following :)**

 **Pm or review more truths and dares for a new chappie!**


	4. SELFIE

**Luca: Hi guys…. Welcome back to T &D**

 **Foxy: I'm back f'om my date with my lass**

 **Luca: Oh you and Chica have to do the truths and dares from last time**

 **Foxy: NOOOOOOO!**

 **Luca: anyway Bonnie can you do the disclaimer for me?**

 **Bonnie: *remember what happened to Foxy* OK… * ahem* Luca does not own Fnaf it belongs to an to an awesome person named Scott Cawthon**

 **Luca: Thank you Bonnie, anyways let's get to it!**

* * *

Lady: Hi guys and welcome back to T&D

Luna: *comes into the studio* Sorry I'm late! We just got presents from Camryn the cat

Torch: Cool

Lady: we should do the truths and dares first

Luna: oh yeah, we should….

Bonnie: Don't Foxy and Chica do their first from last time?

Marshmallow: They should so Chica; play five nights at Wario's

Chica: this shouldn't be so bad…..

30 minutes later…..

Princess Peach: *in game* ARRGHNAA

Chica: AHH! *falls on the floor*

Foxy: Are ya ok lass

Chica: yeah…

Luna: soo cute! But first *gives guitar* destroy this Foxy

Foxy: why tis be olde Bon'nie guitar, but this for dat slap he gave me *destroys the guitar*

Bonnie: *comes and sees the broken guitar* WHO DID THIS!

Toy Chica: um.. Foxy

Bonnie: I'll DESTROY YOU *starts chasing Foxy*

Luna: *uses darkness powers on Bonnie* Well Foxy why did ya do the olde bite of '87

Foxy: Well it wa-

Scott: Classified

Luna: Just great *evil smirk* we have t&d from MoonShine

*A Lady in black appears beside shadow Bonnie and Freddy  
Hello... First off *eyes starts to grow bright and teleports Torch into a fire - proof cage* now I can't be bothered...

Dares  
Freddy: do da the Harlem shake  
Bonnie: *gives him a shadow Machine gun* use this if Scott interrupts again  
Scott: if you survive *gives him a shadow sword* hit bonnie with this...

Truths  
Chica: do you think Toy Chica is sexier than you?  
Bonnie: how was my shadow machine gun ...

Bonnie: Oh yeah! *pulls out machine gun* GOODBYE SUCKER *shoots Scott*

Freddy: DO DA HARLEM SHAKE

Chica: No way

Toy Chica: well I'm a goddess that defines beauty

Bonnie: pretty well actually

Lady: *revives Scott* only if Scott didn't interrupt, but we have more from Capri Cat

Hiya!  
I have some truths and dares

DARES  
Mike: into the closet you go with lady!  
Foxy: Dance to Noticed (by MandoPony!)  
Both Chicas: Slap each other for ten minutes  
Golden Freddy: Kiss Chica :P  
Luna: take the puppets box!

TRUTHS  
Lady: do you like Mike?  
Freddy: Do you like Adventure Time?

That's it for now *disappears in rainbows*

Mike: Okkaay but only 10 minutes *holds Lady bridal style and walks to the closet*

Luna: Torch you put in the secret camera, right?

Torch: Yup * evil grin*

Foxy: *puts on Noticed and starts dancing*

Chica: awesome.. *slaps Toy Chica so hard that her beak and eyes pop out*

Toy Chica: Ahh! My beauty!

Chica: that's what you get!

Toy Chica: grrr.. * slaps Chica*

10 minutes later

Mike: what did we miss?

Toy Freddy: just the most epic slap fight ever

Lady: wait, what?

Shadow Bonnie: a slap fight!

Lady: oh, ok

Goldie: Nope *jumps into the fanpit*

Luna: kay.. *takes Puppet's box and hides it in the closet*

Lady: well she's gonna so mad at you and yes i like Mike

Freddy: What's Adventure Time?

Marshmallow: we have more from Necromancer Robert ShadowBlade

(A mysterious man in a black clock appear next to the Shadows and the Phantoms from the shadows) First off Torch don't even think about using your flame powers.  
Dares:  
Mike: kiss Lady on the lips for a solid 10 seconds  
Spring trap /Purple Guy: go on and jumps scare anyone you talk to.  
Spring trap (again because he is my favorite one): take off your head in front of Mike when he wakes up from a nap.  
Truths:  
Purple Guy: did you kill any kids other than the ones we know(you are not a good killer if we know that you killed them).  
Mike: have you ever fallen asleep on the job?

That's it... for now (throws Torch into the fan pit and kicks Purple Guy into a Death Trap for revenge for the kids.

Mike: Ok *kisses Lady*

Springtrap: Yes! *jump scares Purple Guy*

Springtrap: Ok

Lady: *gives Mike a sleep potion* this should work…

Springtrap: ARANG!

Mike: AHGH!

Purple Guy: Um….. No?

Mike: No I use coffee

Jeremy: Me too

Fritz: I don't use coffee, I just stay awake

Lady: O_O

Torch: we have more T&D from Thunderbird 22

Foxy I dare you to fly a rocket powered pirate ship into the Pentagon and start singing what does the fox say the run before federal agents shoot you Freddy take this jet pack and ak 47 and fight Godzilla Chica eat the chicken just do it purple guy same thing as last time

Foxy: WAHOO! *gets into the Pentagon and gets shot immediately*

Freddy: Kay *get destroyed by Godzilla*

Chica: I dun't wanna do it

Lady: *revives Foxy and Freddy* Fanpit NOW!

Chica: *walks in the fanpit*

Purple Guy: No! I'm not doing this again! *stabs himself*

Luna: *revives PG* we have more from Guest

DARE

purple guy pop balloon boy's balloon and scratch out the oon part of his sign if balloon boy doesn't cry he gets to swap heads with anyone of his choosing

Purple Guy: Ok *pops his balloon and rips out the oon part*

BB: Wahhh!

Torch: he failed :3 and we have more and more OppsieDasi

I coughed when Freddy coughed O_O

DARES  
Everyone BUT Lady, Luna, Marshmallow and Torch: Annoyed the (censored because...: D) out of the co-hosts  
Lady, Luna, Marshmallow and Torch: Sing "I got a sing that'll get on your nerves" for payback  
Everyone!: *watch/listen to "Balloons" by MandoPony. Best. Song. EVA!  
TRUTHS  
Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, and Foxy: Do you like balloons?

Goodbye *evilly grins and walks into the shadows, before I am completely gone* APPLES!

Everyone except for the co hosts: Hi HAHA BLAH BLEAH WEE BAM HTGHKJUH

Torch: must stay calm… I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE *lights everyone on fire*

Co-Hosts:

I _know a song that gets on everybody's nerves_

 _, Everybody's nerves, everybody's nerves,_

 _I know a song that gets on everybody's nerves,_

 _And this is how it goes.._

Everyone: *watches video*

Luna: I agree best song EVER!

Freddy: Yes

Bonnie: Yes

Chica: Yes

Foxy: NO!

Marshmallow: we have more from Jadyn

Questions:  
Can I please be a part of the Fazbear crew? And is it 2 much 2 ask if I can replace Mike as ur 1st mate Foxy? Spring, is it true that u butt rape the night guard after catching them? WHAT DID U DO 2 MARKIPOO?  
Dares:  
I dare BB 2 inhale Freddy's dong...  
I dare Bonnie 2 act like Mr. Bean until the chapter ends...  
I dare Purple 2 reenact his death 4 us...  
and I dare Chica 2 show us that evil snake under her bib...

Freddy: Yes *cough* if you know how to play the keyboard *cough*

Foxy: Ye's fa'ir mate if ya can beat olde Mike in a sea cap'tain fight

Springtrap: Wait, what?

BB: um.. Nope *walks into the fanpit*

Bonnie: Nope! *walks into the fanpit*

Purple Guy: *jumps into Springtrap, start laughing and gets impaled by the spring*

Lady: Gross! *revives Vincent*

Chica: What snake? *takes off her bib*

Everyone: AHH! *feints*

2 hours later

Luna: what happened *remembers* oh crap balls

Torch: anyway we have more from Felusia chapter 2 . Jul 2

I'm back! Cookies for all

Dares  
Freddy: kiss Chica and make sure Foxy is not looking  
Mangle: Sing Sia's "chandelier"  
Foxy: sing #selfie  
Everyone: 1..2..3 FIGHT!  
Truths  
Chica: what do you like besides Pizza  
Luna: Who are you exactly?  
Endoskeleton: why are you here?

Lady: Yay! Cookies!

Freddy: *kisses Chica and runs into the closet* Hey Puppet I found your box!

Puppet: YAY!

Mangle:

Party girls don't get hurt  
Can't feel anything, when will I learn  
I push it down, push it down

I'm the one "for a good time call"  
Phone's blowin' up, ringin' my doorbell  
I feel the love, feel the love

1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink  
1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink  
1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink

Throw 'em back, till I lose count

I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier  
I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist  
Like it doesn't exist  
I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry  
I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier

But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes  
Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down won't open my eyes  
Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
On for tonight

Sun is up, I'm a mess  
Gotta get out now, gotta run from this  
Here comes the shame, here comes the shame

1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink  
1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink  
1, 2, 3 1, 2, 3 drink

Throw 'em back till I lose count

I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier  
I'm gonna live like tomorrow doesn't exist  
Like it doesn't exist  
I'm gonna fly like a bird through the night, feel my tears as they dry  
I'm gonna swing from the chandelier, from the chandelier

But I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes  
Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
Help me, I'm holding on for dear life, won't look down, won't open my eyes  
Keep my glass full until morning light, 'cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
On for tonight

On for tonight  
'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight  
On for tonight  
On for tonight  
'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
'Cause I'm just holding on for tonight  
Oh, I'm just holding on for tonight  
On for tonight  
On for tonight

Everyone: *claps*

Foxy: my turn lads and lasses

When Jason was at the table  
I kept on seeing him look at me while he was with that other girl  
Do you think he was just doing that to make me jealous?  
Because he was totally texting me all night last night  
And I don't know if it's a booty call or not  
So... like what do you think?  
Did you think that girl was pretty?  
How did that girl even get in here?  
Do you see her?  
She's so short and that dress is so tacky  
who wears Cheetah?  
It's not even summer, why does the DJ keep on playing "Summertime Sadness"?  
After we go to the bathroom, can we go smoke a cigarette?  
I really need one  
But first,  
Let me take a selfie

 _[Beat drops]_

Can you guys help me pick a filter?  
I don't know if I should go with XX Pro or Valencia  
I wanna look tan  
What should my caption be?  
I want it to be clever  
How about "Livin' with my b****s, hash tag LIVE"  
I only got 10 likes in the last 5 minutes  
Do you think I should take it down?  
Let me take another selfie

 _[Beat drops]_

Wait, pause, Jason just liked my selfie  
What a creep  
Is that guy sleeping over there?  
Yeah, the one next to the girl with no shoes on  
That's so ratchet  
That girl is such a fake model  
She definitely bought all her Instagram followers  
Who goes out on Mondays?  
OK, let's go take some shots  
Oh no, ugh I feel like I'm gonna throw up  
Oh wait, never mind I'm fine  
Let's go dance  
There's no vodka at this table  
Do you know anyone else here?  
Oh my God, Jason just texted me  
should I go home with him?  
I guess I took a good selfie

Selfie _[x8]_

Let me take a selfie

Lady: *turns into a snake and bites Torch*

All animatronics: *turn off*

Luna: wut?

Fritz: EMP *gets stabbed by Mike*

Luna: *holds Marshmallow and Jeremy in a darkness cage* Well Lady team?

Lady: Sssure (she's a snake get it?)

Mike: *gets bbq by Torch*

Lady: MIKE! *jumps down and punches Torch into the fanpit*

 **Luca: Congratulation you win, now revive everyone and get this over with!**

Lady: *revives everyone* ok Chica wut u has to say

Chica: I like Cake and Cookies

Luna: I'm a co- host okay!

Endoskeleton: I'm here to scare the heck out of Jeremy

Jeremy: Hey!

Luna: I guess that's it for now! Bye!

* * *

 **I like to thank** **Necromancer Robert ShadowBlade** **for following and keep on reviewing for more!**


	5. Fanpit

**Luca: Hi guys and girls, Luca here and welcome back to T &D!**

 **Foxy: Oh glob..**

 **Luca: First: WE ARE OVER 1000 VEIWS! And second Chica do dis disclaimer thingy**

 **Chica: *gulps* Luca does not own Fnaf it belongs to an awesome person named Scott Cawthon! *feints***

 **Luca: O_O… um.. okay? Anyways on to da story**

* * *

Lady: Hi guys and welcome back to Fnaf T&D!

Torch: WHOOP!

Luna: What happened to him?

Lady: Don't ask me

Bonnie: get on with it already!

Marshmallow: we have some from Ying Yang Dragon

(a black and white dragon appears) Hello... first off (grants a fire power charm to Torch) i feel sorry for him...

DARES  
Toy Chica: Tickle the living daylight out of Freddy  
Luna: (grants her an Ying Yang dragon charm) this a power up charm, now you can use this on Puppet please put her in darkness , I'm tired of her jump scaring me ...  
Freddy: Dance to the Pokémon song

TRUTHS  
Chica: Y U SO FAT?  
Foxy: do you like Mangle  
Mangle: what's your favorite song?

Torch: Finally something good for me…

Toy Chica: YAY! *tickles Freddy*

Freddy: STOP IT PLZ *Laughs hard*

Luna: T.C stops it

Toy Chica: Awww…

Luna: Oh yeah! *does an imitation of Mario's final smash*

Puppet: AHHH! *gets shot into the desert*

Freddy: I hate dat song! #Fanpit *jumps in the fanpit*

Chica: I'm not fat!

Foxy: Lass your pe'rfect to meh

Everyone: Awww!

Foxy: No, she my little sister **(authors note: Sorry Moxy fans and you know how T.C is Chica's sister, well all like that for the rest of the Toys and Originals)**

Mangle: Wait, you mean LIKE like if it's like that heck no! He's my brother! And my favorite song it's Toxic (by Britney Spears) and Chandelier (by Sia)

Luna: we have more from Pac-Man, and I need Freddy *plucks him from the fanpit*

Waka waka waka waka *translation: Hello how are you doing, Good you say? Let's get on with the T&D's*

WAKA'S *DARES*

WAKA: waka waka waka*Chica: Make out with Foxy*  
WAKA: waka waka waka *Foxy: Kiss Mangle*  
WAKA: waka waka waka* Bonnie: destroy BB with dis sucker! *gives him a bazooka*  
WAKA: waka waka waka *everyone: listen/watch to 5 am at Freddy's*

WAKA'S*TRUTHS*

WAKA: waka waka waka *Springtrap do you like Mangle*  
WAKA: waka waka waka *Freddy Y U PLAY MELODY/FANFOR MARCH

Everyone: Waka waka waka waka waka waka

Chica: In the closet for ten minutes, kay?

Lady: Okay…

Foxy: First *kisses Mangle on the cheek quickly before going*

Foxy & Chica: *goes into the closet*

Bonnie: Oh yeah! *shoots BB*

Luna: *Revives BB and kicks him into the fanpit* that's for annoying meh!

Lady: *puts on 5 am at Freddy's* HAHAHA!

Everyone *except for the animatronics*: HAHAHA!

Chica: Wut did we miss?

Shadow Freddy: a video

Foxy: Can we' wat'ch

Goldie: Oh gosh you are going to be mad…. *puts on video*

Foxy: *watches* WHOE'VER MA'DE DAT VIDEO YOU AR"E GOIN' TO DIE! *starts raging*

Luna: *whispers to Chica* is he always like this

Chica: No…..

Springtrap: *blushes* Yeah….

Mangle: Really? *kisses him*

Springtrap: OH MA GLOB

Freddy: Oh you mean the Toreador _March; I play it cuz I can *puts on shades*_

 _Lady: Cool anyway we have more from_ MoonShine

Hello...

Dares  
Luna: Take Puppets Box again  
Endoskeleton: Punch Puppet as hard as you can  
Chica: Eat 1000 cupcakes  
Lady: Do me a solid and go in the closet with Mike  
Bonnie:*gives him shadow machine gun* plz use this if Scott interrupts again  
Puppet: I bet you are sooo angry at the Endoskeleton so mangle him (no offence Mangle)

Marshmallow: Kiss Torch

Truths  
Scott: how do you feel  
Freddy: are you sure that Chica and Bonnie like you?  
Purple Guy: did you murder anymore kids because I don't believe you

Mangle: None taken :)

Luna: Oh glob... *hides it in the closet*

Puppet: *comes back with dust, sand and her makeup smeared* MANGLE EMERGANSY MAKEUP PLZ!

Mangle: ok *dusts off her and puts on makeup* Voila!

Endoskeleton: FALCON PUWWANCH! *hits Puppet*

Puppet: You smeared my new makeup….. *cracks knuckles* FALCON KICK! *mangle – kicks him*

Chica: Omnomnom *eats the cupcakes*

Lady: We did this already!... Well a dare is a dare.. *drags Mike with her* And only for 10 minutes, kay?

Bonnie: Kay… *Takes machine gun*

Marshmallow: OK *kisses Torch*

Torch: *puts on shades* Oh yeah!

Scott: Good, Bonnie here didn't shoot me

Freddy: 1000% Sure!

Bonnie: *coughs* Yeah right *coughs*

Freddy: Grr.. *kicks Bonnie into the fanpit* #Fanpit

Purple Guy: Maybe…..

Luna: *takes shadow machine gun* TELL US!

Purple Guy: OKAY I DID, YOU HAPPY NOW!

Lady: Yeah, _very_ happy

Torch: We have more from BonnieBunny1fan

Dares  
Chica no pizza for a week  
Bonnie steal toy Bonnie's face and throw it in the in the fan-pit  
Freddy Kill Foxy  
Foxy Brake up with Chica and hook up with mangle  
All toys HUNGER GAMES  
G.F announce hunger games  
Truth  
All girls Who do you really like (and Chica no foxy he hates you because he likes mangle)( evil laugh)  
Bonnie's are turned into really sexy human men (rack up the fangirls)  
Freddy's Do the salsa  
And Everyone else Announce it (by everyone else I mean people that was not in any truths) also THIS SERIES IS GREAT FIVE STARS

 **Luca: Thank you!**

Chica: NOOOO!

Bonnie: Yes! *rips T.B face and throws it into the fanpit*

Toy Bonnie: NOOOO!

Freddy: OK *rips him apart then throws him inside the fanpit* #Fanpit

Luna: *revives Foxy* Gross…

Foxy: O_O you're asking me to hook up with my sister, #Fanpit *jumps in*

Goldie: Hunger Games in 10…9…8…7….6…5….4…3….2…1 GO!

Toy Bonnie: *punches T.F*

Toy Freddy: Takes out axe and hits T.B*

Mangle: *wraps around Toy Freddy's neck and strangles him*

Toy Chica: *kicks BB and BG in the face, then mangles them*

Puppet: *snaps T.B neck*

Toy Chica: *stabs Puppet with a knife*

Mangle: *electrocutes T.C*

Lady: The winner is… Mangle! *revives all Toys*

 **Luca: I'll say them cuz I know who likes who *evil grin***

 **Lady x Mike**

 **Luna x Jeremy**

 **Chica x Foxy**

 **Puppet x Jeremy**

 **Toy Chica x Toy Bonnie**

 **Mangle x Springtrap**

 **Marshmallow x Torch**

 **JJ x Fritz**

 **Shadow Bonnie x Shadow Freddy**

Luna: How did you know?

 **Luca: Sorry, secret!**

Toy Bonnie & Bonnie: Oh no… *gets shot with a laser*

Fangirls: OMG LOOK! THEY ARE SO HOT! SQUEE! *runs after them*

Both Bonnie: *Runs outside*

Everyone: O_O

Lady: Well that was slightly disturbing..

Freddy: *does a salsa*

 **Luca: Bonniebunny1fan, I didn't understand the last part)**

Luna: Now we have more from FireWing270

herro! meet me and my known selfs, Robert and Charles  
Charles: Hello  
Robert: HELLO  
Me: Hello  
so my tort..stuffs are  
Q1; faxy, do you like assassins creed 4: black flag?  
Q2; TOy cHiCa, CaN yOu TwErK?  
*Goddamnit Charles what's wrong with you*  
Q3; SPRINGTRAP, WHAT IS YOUR FAVORITE SONG  
D1; Toy Chica, reenact wrecking ball using Toy fratty (T. Freddy)  
as the wrecking ball  
OK, SyS gUys..ILL BE BacK...ugh...  
*dissapears in a puff of fire*

Foxy: Yeah…..

Toy Chica: What's that?

Springtrap: Demons and Radioactive (both by Imagine Dragons)

Toy Chica: I CAME IN LIKE AN WRECKING BALL *rides on T.F*

Marshmallow: We have more from Capri Cat

HI! I'm baack!

Dares  
Lady: kiss Mike  
Mike: hit Bonnie with a baseball bat  
Jeremy: Kiss Luna  
Chica: Go on a date with Foxy  
Foxy: before you go take this! (gives a sword)

Truths  
Shadow Bonnie and Freddy: Y U CRASH GAME?  
Lady: do u lik Adventure Time

Lady: Ok *kisses Mike*

Mike: *takes Baseball bat* AGHINA! *hits Bonnie*

Jeremy: Gladly *kisses Luna*

Lady: I don't want thing like last time… do it after the game ends….

Chica: Okay….

Foxy: *takes sword*

Both shadows: WE DO IT FOR DA LOLZ!

Lady: Yes

Torch: we have more from SonofDeath chapter 4 . Jul 22

Dares:  
All night guards : I dare you have a slap fight with sandpaper wrapped around your hands.  
Chica: I dare you to steal Toy Chica's bib.  
Puppet: I dare you to call Toy Freddy fat.  
Vincent: I dare you to look up FNAF on rule 36.  
Everyone: I dare you to tie Springtrap up and force him to watch "My little pony".

Truths:  
Foxy: What does the fox say?  
Freddy: What were you doing in the girl's bathroom?  
Chica: What would you do if there was a night guard who hated Pizza?  
All animatronics: Have you ever wondered what it be like to be an anthro\furry?

Luna: To make this awesome, whoever loses has to wear a fairy costume

Mike: *slaps Jeremy and Fritz at the same time*

Fritz: *slaps himself by mistake and feints*

Jeremy: *slaps Mike*

Mike: *slaps Jeremy*

Jeremy: *faints*

Mike: NO ONE BEATS DA ORIGINAL

Chica: She's always taking my bib to look cute, so.. *takes T.C bib*

Toy Chica: Nooo! *covers herself* I can't face public humiliation!

Puppet: HEY TOY FREDDY YOU'RE FAT!

Toy Freddy: *starts crying*

Vincent: Ok…

30 minutes later

Vincent: Dat is so wrong... THEY EVEN HAVE ME!

Everyone: *ties Springtrap up*

Springtrap: NOOOOOO!

Foxy: I personally don't even know what I say….

Freddy: I'm never gonna say it…

Torch: *picks him up* THIS IS FANFICTION!

Chica: *eyes turn red* I would kill them, bury them, feed them to sharks… then stuff his remains into the suit *turns back to normal* Yeah I guess that's it….

Originals: Yes

Toys: No

Shadows: Yes

Lady: We have more from The Derpy Fox chapter 4 . Jul 22

HEY FOXY AND CHICA! IT'S UR ABANDONED SON! Explain. BTW: It's still Jadyn and yes I can play the keyboard...

dares:  
I dare the missing kids 2 sing 'Nightmare' with Vincent...  
I dare Vincent 2 let me eat all his toast...  
I dare Freddy to strip to his endoskeleton and dance 2 Spooky Scary Skeletons with Endy...  
BB: Show us those new nice, big, juicy AA batteries u stole...

Questions:  
Spring: If u don't butt rape the guards, what do u do 2 them?  
T.C: Has anyone ever told u that u have a nice ass? [DON'T JUDGE ME I AM WEIRD!]  
Which animatronics suit is Markiplier stuffed in?

Luna: *look at Foxy and Chica* Explain

Foxy: Well, it' beh fa'ke we no have son

Chica: Um, Foxy what about that der-

Foxy: Hush, deriey

Phantoms: Nope! *jumps into the phantom fanpit*

Vincent: Noooo! My toast!

Freddy: OK *starts dancing with Endy*

BB: Okay!

Springtrap: I put them in the trash and wait for them to rot…

Luna: I need a bag please

Lady: *gives a bag*

Toy Chica: Yeah….

Bonnie: hmm… Freddy's, Goldie's, BB… and Mine!

Luna: Incoming T&D's from Necromancer Robert ShadowBlade

First off, you are welcome. Now onto the Truths and dares.

Dare:  
Everyone: watch the trailer for FNAF 4.  
Lady: hide Puppet's box

Truth:  
Purple Guy: first, I don't believe you. Second, how did you dismantle Foxy, Chica, Bonnie, and Freddy?  
Springtrap: what do you do to the night guards you kill?  
(Kicks Torch in a pool of water.) That's all for now.( takes the Shadows with me.)

Everyone: HYPE HYPE HYPE HYPE! *rides hype train*

Lady: I don't need to Luna hid it

Puppet: WHAT!

Lady: oops..

Purple Guy: First, I told you and second I used an axe

Springtrap: I said it already!

Luna: I guess that's it for today

Everyone: BYE!

* * *

 **1000 views OMG! Thank you so much with the support! Yeah, about that message I sent out I actually going to Toronto next week…**

 **I like to thank FireWing270 for following and remember to review to get more T &D**

 **Bye!**

 **-Luca the Wolf**


	6. Longer Chapter!

**Luca: Hi guys and girls and welcome back to Fnaf Truth or Dare!**

 **Foxy: um…. I thought you were in Toronto….**

 **Luca: In two days *grins evilly* and nights of** **TORTURE** **!**

 **All *except co-hosts*: NOOOOO!**

 **Luca: Anyways we have to get to the studio… AUTHOR POWER! *teleports everyone to the studio***

 **Luna: Who is going to do the disclaimer?**

 **All: *looks at Luna***

 **Luna: *gulps* Luca does not own Fnaf it belongs to Scott Cawthon! *points to Scott***

 **Luca: *gives Luna a cookie* Thank you, now onto the story!**

* * *

Lady: Hi guys! And welcome back to T&D

Freddy: Who are these guys? *points to Nightmare animatronics*

Luna: They are the new animatronics, they are from Scott…

Scott: What? They are from the new game!

Marshmallow: YAY!

Nightmare Freddy: *static* Where are we?

Luna: The studio *evil smile* YOU HAVE TO DO AS THE REVEIWERS SAY!

All Nightmares: NOOO!

Torch: O_O Anyway, we have some T&D from That Orb

Ok, I'm back. My previous review I sent prematurely, sorry. Anyway-oh, darn, I lost my list. Hold on. *sounds of screaming are heard in the background.*  
Alright, let's see...  
Dares!  
For Purple Guy: Go to SPAAAAAAAACE!  
For BB & JJ: Help send Purple Guy to space using your balloons.  
For Torch: Threaten to burn Purple Guy's clothes off if he does not comply to his dare. If he does not comply a second time, follow up with the threat.  
For Foxy & Mangle: If Torch ends up doing the second part of his dare, throw the naked Purple Guy out into public.  
Now then... Ah, crud, the rest of the list is missing, be right back... *more sounds of screaming can be heard outside* Alright, let's do this.  
Questions!  
For Purple Guy: You wanna follow up on your dare? *holds up a giant sword that is easily taller that the Pizzeria very threateningly*  
For Luca (Author): Can I be a character in this Truth or Dare? I think you know my (Fanfiction) persona well by now. So can I~? You can also call me NRMS (Not Really Much Sanity) while I am. Please~? *holds up two GIGANTIC blood-covered battleaxes while smiling insanely.*

Purple Guy: Nope!

BB: We can't if he doesn't want to…

Torch: *lights on fire* DO IT OR I'LL BURN YOUR CLOTHES OFF!

Purple Guy: I. DON'T. CARE. !

Torch: Fine, but *lights PG on fire*

Purple Guy: NOO!

Foxy & Mangle: *throws him into a nearby city* HI FIVE *hi fives*

.

Purple Guy: FINE I'LL DO IT!

BB & JJ: *attaches balloons to him*

Purple Guy: *starts flouting*

Lady: Now, we won't see him for sometime…

 **Luca: Yeah, you can... * (see the last part)**

Luna: We have more from MoonShine

(appears with an shadow chicken A.K.A Shadow Chica) Hi... just leaving her here..  
Now to the Tr- (watch beeps) seriously? Well i have to go for and shadow meeting... Shadina do the T&D's for me... Bye (fades into the shadows)

Truths  
Endy: Why are you in the Puppet's box?  
Puppet: Why do you always need the music box?  
Foxy: Do you like Bonnie as a friend or do you think him as a brother

Dares  
Chica: Kiss Foxy in front of Freddy  
Foxy: Sing "Bad Blood" with Mangle  
BB: kill Purple Guy with an axe (# Revenge)  
Luca: Let me stay on this show (Shadina)

Endy: I stay there because Puppet locks me up…. T_T

Puppet: I need the music box because the voices outside the box get annoying…

Foxy: A bro'ther

Chica: Ok *kisses Foxy*

Freddy: *tear runs down* NOOOOO! *starts crying*

Foxy & Mangle:

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey

Did you have to do this? I was thinking that you could be trusted  
Did you have to ruin what was shiny? Now it's all rusted  
Did you have to hit me, where I'm weak? Baby, I couldn't breathe  
And rub it in so deep, salt in the wound like you're laughing right at me

Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey

Did you think we'd be fine? Still got scars on my back from your knife  
So don't think it's in the past, these kinda wounds they last and they last.  
Now did you think it all through? All these things will catch up to you  
And time can heal but this won't, so if you're coming my way, just don't

Oh, it's so sad to think about the good times, you and I

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey

Band-aids don't fix bullet holes  
You say sorry just for show  
If you live like that, you live with ghosts (ghosts)  
Band-aids don't fix bullet holes (hey)  
You say sorry just for show (hey)  
If you live like that, you live with ghosts (hey)  
If you love like that blood runs cold

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love (mad love)  
So take a look what you've done  
'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them (think we can solve them)  
You made a really deep cut  
And, baby, now we got bad blood  
(Hey)

'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
You know it used to be mad love  
So take a look what you've done (look what you've done)  
'Cause, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey  
Now we got problems  
And I don't think we can solve them  
You made a really deep cut  
And, baby, now we got bad blood  
Hey

BB: *takes axe* Okay! But he's not here

Shadina: excellent…..

 **Luca: um… Sure ** (see below)**

Torch: We have more from Thunderbird 22

ok foxy how's about I give you freedom from fanpit for two chapters why not more that's just not fair ps biggest fan Freddy terribly sorry for the whole Godzilla thing ok now go fight a hydra Chica have some pizza ( don't tell her but the main topping is chicken )

Foxy: THANK YOU SO MUCH!

Freddy: This time I'm ready… *takes an huge bomb and shoves it into the hydra's mouth*

Hydra: *explodes*

Freddy: Get ready… for FREDDY!

Chica: Omnomnom! Yummy! What's this meat?

Lady: I dunno?

Luna: We have more from Draco-Lord of Darkness chapter 5 . 12h ago

(Oh this will be fun)

*appears in a burst of black flames on an obsidian throne* first off, WHY NO FOXY x MIKE LOVES?! Anyway, onward!

Truths:  
Foxy: how much do you hate it when you get flashed by the flashlight? And have you EVER been attracted to the other males?  
Chica: how much pizza can you eat in one sitting?  
Springtrap: do you get lonely (beside the phantoms) when you're in Fazbear fright at night?

Dares:  
Foxy: you are now a sexy anthro for the rest of the chapter *encompasses him in shadows and when they recede, he is an anthro*  
Chica: you no can touch the new foxy  
Torch: you. Marshmallow. Closet. 10 minutes. Now.  
When all are done All animatronics: strip to endo and do the spooky scary skeleton dance

That's all for now, but I'll be watching...

Oh! And BB, I hid an assortment of batteries all over the night guards, find them for me, thanks! *gives the new foxy a wink and disappears back into the darkness with his throne*

Foxy: Ye'ah I HATE dat flash'light and no I have never been gay…

Chica: 12 pizzas

Springtrap: Yeah sometimes…

Foxy: Uh oh *turn into an anthro*

Chica: Awww…

Torch: *grabs Marshmallows hand, then carries her bridal style to the closet*

All animatronics: *strips to their endoskeleton then dances*

BB: *puts on suit* Batteries *takes all guards and screaming is heard*

Lady: O_O Now that was disturbing…

Luna: *checks watch* Torch and Marshmallow have to come out..

Torch: *comes out*

Purple Guy: *falls back into the studio*

BB: *takes axe and murders PG*

Lady: *revives PG*

Luna: We have more incoming from CaptianThePirate756

What's up everyone, on to the dares!:-)  
Dares:  
Springtrap: Meet my Sis OC, her name is Spring Trapper and she's like you except she has a way more sexier body than toy Chica and she has a scar on her left eye. You have to kiss her! And destroy Purple Guy, plz!  
Golden Freddy: Kill Freddy while singing 'I hope you die in the Fire' and use a gun of your choice.  
Purple Guy: You have to serve Springtrap for the rest of the chapter.  
Truth:  
Authors: Where are the Nightmares?  
Puppet: How are so freaking awesome?!  
Freddy: Is it true that you have a Daughter?

That's all for now and see ya later!:-)  
Love this, five stars!

Springtrap: *jaw drops* She's beautiful…

Spring trapper: *blushes* ***** (see below)**

Springtrap: *kisses Spring trapper* and *kills PG*

Goldie: *takes out a minigun*

I really hate you  
Stop getting in my way  
I've lost my patience  
When are you gonna decay?

I want to throw you out  
Just like my broken TV  
If you'll come back once more  
It shall be painful you'll see!

I hope you die in a fire!

Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire!  
Hope you'll be taken apart  
Hope this is what you desire!

~  
It's almost over  
Why can't you just let it fly?  
Don't be afraid  
It's not the first time you'll die

Your mechanical parts click  
Sounds like when I broke your bones  
Once I get my second chance  
I won't leave you alone!

Oh yeah!

I hope you die in a fire!

Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire!  
Hope you'll be taken apart  
I hope you die in a fire!

Hope you'll be stabbed in the heart, hope you'll get shot and expire!  
Hope you'll be taken apart  
Hope this is what you desire!

I hope you die in a fire!

*shoots Freddy*

Luna: *Revives PG* you have to serve him for the rest of the chapter*

 **Luca: They are right there…**

Puppet: Fanbase

Freddy: Yes...

Marshmallow: We have a lot more from Capri Cat

HIYA!  
Today i only have dares: 3

Bonnie: punch Freddy  
Chica: eat this pizza *it's covered in olives, mushrooms, and chicken*  
Toy Freddy: make out with Toy Chica  
Lady: Hide Puppet's box  
Chica: slap fight with Toy Chica again

That's it 4 now bye!

Bonnie: *punches Freddy*

Chica: Omnomnom!

Toy Freddy: I don't like her…

Luna: Well you do now! *uses a love spell*

Toy Freddy: *kisses Toy Chica*

Toy Chica: Gross! *kicks him in the balls*

Toy Freddy: Ow!

Lady: Okay… *puts it inside the oven*

Chica: *slaps T.C*

Toy Chica: *slaps Chica*

 **Luca: We have more from Felusia**

Hi guys! Have some cake！

Dares  
Everyone: Bake a cake (splits the group to three teams)  
Bonnie: Hit T.B with an axe  
Chica: Kiss Foxy  
Purple Guy: Let me eat all your toast!

Truths  
Chica: Why do you like Foxy  
Lady: Do you like Adventure Time

P.S Capri Cat and i are sisters :p

 **Luca: Group one! Chica, Foxy, Lady, Mike, Mangle, Jeremy, Fritz, Freddy and Toy Bonnie, Group two! T.F, T.C, Puppet, Purple Guy, Springtrap, Goldie, Luna, Torch, Bonnie, BB, JJ and All the nightmares! And the rest are group three!**

Group 1: *mixes eggs, milk, flour and salt, then sugar and vanilla adds to pan, then puts into oven*

Group 2: *mixes eggs, water, cocoa powder and flour then sugar and chocolate adds to pan, then heats it up on Torch*

Group 3: *mixes eggs, water, and flour then sugar and adds to pan, then heats it up

An hour and 30 minutes later

 **Luca: Bring the frosted cakes!**

Group 1: *brings vanilla cake*

 **Luca: Hmm…. Good... *sniffs* but it smells like burnt plastic and paper….**

Lady: Omg, I think we burned the box!

Puppet: NOOO!

Luna: Cool it down! I can reverse it *Box appears in the kitchen*

Puppet: Yay!

Group 2: *brings chocolate cake*

 **Luca: Yum! It's good!**

Group 3: *brings cake*

 **Luca: *tastes* Gross! This tastes like a bitter leaf**

Fritz: Wut?

 **Luca: The prize goes to… Group 1! *gives Gold and silver Trophy***

Bonnie: Anyways.. *takes axe* HI HOW YOU DOING? *hits T.B*

Chica: But I can't touch him….

Luna: You can!

Chica: *sighs* all right... *kisses Foxy*

Purple Guy: NOO! NOT AGAIN! *starts crying*

Chica: Well.. he's nice , handsome and loves me!

Lady: I do like Adventure time…

Torch: We have some from dragonspinner35

Here are my dares and truths which I'll be there to watch along with my OC savion the panda say hello savion

Savion : hello ****

He's shy don't mind him

Dares

Freddy: do the Macarena in spandex

All guards: play the impossible game

Chica: make the spiciest pizza and feed it to toy Freddy

Bonnie: make a motorcycle jump over a pool fill with electric eel and cybernetic piranhas

BB: do toy Bonnie's make up blindfolded

Toy Chica: watch cupcakes

Mangle: sing die young to all the guards

Truths

Golden: is it true that your jump scare is just a head in Fnaf 2

Chica: is true that your cupcake is evil

That's all for now adios

Freddy: No

Lady: THIS IS FAZBEARS! *kicks him in*

Fritz: THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE!

Mike: That's why they named it The Impossible Game

Jeremy: I BEAT IT!

Mike: WHAT!

Chica: *makes a chili pepper, hot spicy tomatoes and hot sauce pizza and gives to T.F*

Toy Freddy: IT BURNS!

Chica: You like? *grins evilly*

Bonnie: *motorcycle jumps the pool* EPIC!

BB: *puts makeup on T.B* FINISHED.

Toy Bonnie: *looks in the mirror* you did good… even when you were blindfolded!

Toy Chica: *watches* WTF?

Mangle:

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Young hearts, out our minds  
Running 'til we outta time  
Wild child's lookin' good  
Living hard just like we should  
Don't care who's watching when we tearing it up (You Know)  
That magic that we got nobody can touch (For sure)

Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)  
Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side  
Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)  
We'll keep dancing 'til we die

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Young hunks, taking shots  
Stripping down to dirty socks  
Music up, gettin' hot  
Kiss me, give me all you've got  
It's pretty obvious that you've got a crush (you know)  
That magic in your pants, it's making me blush (for sure)

Looking for some trouble tonight (yeah)  
Take my hand, I'll show you the wild side  
Like it's the last night of our lives (uh huh)  
We'll keep dancing 'til we die

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms,  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

I hear your heart beat to the beat of the drums  
Oh, what a shame that you came here with someone  
So while you're here in my arms  
Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

We're gonna die young  
We're gonna die young

Let's make the most of the night like we're gonna die young

Everyone: *claps*

Goldie: Yeah…

Chica: Carl isn't evil….

Lady: Carl? Anyway we have more from Animeniac

First off, I'd like to say I have never played any of the games & I have no intention to ever play.  
No offence to Scott, but I don't think I'd ever sleep again if I did.

I dare Freddy to make out with Toy Freddy,  
For 30 minutes, please.

Foxy & Mangle, have some sibling bonding time,  
By stuffing Purple Guy in to a suit to ROT!  
He killed innocent kids, let him suffer.

Oh, and Phone Guy you & the Chica's can sing  
'Hello my Baby' on stage. I think it'd be so cute.

Freddy: Nope! #Fanpit he's my bro

Foxy: *kills PG*

Mangle: *stuffs him into the Freddy suit*

Phone Guy & Both Chicas:

Hello, my baby

Hello, my honey

Hello, my ragtime gal

Send me a kiss by wire

Baby, my hearts on fire

If you refuse me

Honey, you'll lose me

Then you'll be left alone

Oh baby, telephone

And tell me I'm your own

Hello, my baby

Hello, my honey

Hello, my ragtime gal

Send me a kiss by wire

Baby, my hearts on fire

If you refuse me

Honey, you'll lose me

Then you'll be left alone

Oh baby, telephone

And tell me I'm your own

Everyone: *claps*

Marshmallow: We have so many more from ign0tum

Um... This is my first time doing something like this...  
Truths:  
Chica: If you didn't make pizzas, what would you be doing?  
Bonnie and Toy Bonnie: What is your favorite song to play?  
Freddy: If Golden Freddy isn't your twin, then what is he exactly?  
Mangle: Who would be your favorite person in the group around you that isn't Foxy?

Dares:  
Luca: Turn Foxy into an anthro for the next chapter.  
Endo: Hang from the ceiling while supporting the Marionette's Box on your chest.  
Toy Chica: Stand on your head for five minutes then stand and spin around for thirty seconds, trying not to fall, and find Bonnie afterwards.  
Foxy: Can I get a hug?  
BB: Tie balloons to Springtrap's suit until it starts to float.

That's all I've got for now... Thanks Luca. I'll see you later

Chica: Painting and cooking

Bonnie: Dynamite!

Toy Bonnie: Lovefool

Freddy: He's just one of my friends

Mangle: Toy Chica, she's my bestie

 **Luca: Sure!**

Endo: *hangs from the ceiling* like this?

Luna: Yeah

Endo: *holds Puppet's box* Like this?

Lady: Yes

Toy Chica: Nope! FANPIT!

Fanpit: Yes T.C get in ma belly

Toy Chica: *Jumps in the Fanpit*

Foxy: Sure laddie! *hugs ign0tum*

BB: OK! *attaches balloons*

Springtrap: *starts floating*

Lady: We have more from Necromancer Robert ShadowBlade

*Appears next to the Shadows with Nightmare* don't worry; I am just dropping him off. *rubs hands and laughing insanely* Now on to the...*a horn is heard in the distance* what's this? MY PEOPLE NEED ME! * Runs off but drops a piece of paper*

Dares:  
Freddy, Foxy, Chica, Bonnie: Do what Purple Guy did to you when he dismantled you guys.  
Goldie: Watch Just Gold  
Everyone: Dance when Goldie sings Just Gold  
Torch ( I am going to regret this): Burn PG (Purple Guy NOT Phone Guy [he is cool]) to a crisp.

Truths:  
Jeremy : Had the events in 5 AM happen to you?  
Purple Guy: Had does it feel to be the World's Worst Serial Killer... ever?  
Mike: What was the closes you were to Dying; Markiplier (super close), Night 3 (close but not super close) or Cheat Mode (100% power with the doors closed)?  
Purple Guy: Why did you kill the kids in the pizzeria?  
\Insert Pun\ Now I'm done explaining, I'm passing down this golden opportunity to the next reviewer.  
*Note: Bitch-Slap Scott, Kick Purple Guy and Torch in a 10000 mile deep hole and give Nightmare a sleep/nightmare amulet.  
**Note: If I am not there, give this paper to Nightmare and have him do the actions I would have done.

Nightmare: Hello… ******* (see below)**

Freddy, Foxy, Chica and Bonnie: Nope! *walks into the fanpit*

Marshmallow: The fanpit is actually full!

Goldie: Wow… but I'm Phone Guy?

Everyone: *starts dancing*

Goldie: Time for the main attraction The story must be told Time for a chain  
Reaction It never gets old. Some bots get satisfaction, breaking the mold  
Some bots are just distractions Some bots are just gold.

I'm not the bad guy, I'm just a bit surprising. It's not worth losing  
Sleep, It's not worth analyzing. There was a time, no so long ago at all I  
Was just like you... can you hear my call? Now I'm poppin' here, over there,  
I'll be checkin' in, but you'll never be aware! In the beginning I kept a  
Keen eye on the state of affairs with the new guy. Now I got a new gig (let  
Me know if you dig) Aint goin' home, so I better go big. Just gotta glance  
On the camera 2B. Then you get a little surprise... IT'S ME!

You may say I'm breaking your mind... In my opinion, you're much too kind.

Time for the main attraction The story must be told Time for a chain  
Reaction It never gets old. Some bots get satisfaction, breaking the mold  
Some bots are just distractions Some bots are just gold.

You did a good job, watching those little screens it warms my servos and  
Circuits to hear some fresh screams. But don't get me wrong, you were very  
Brave! When faced with friendly singing animals, you never caved!

I finished training, done explaining no more facts are left remaining now  
You know the gist of it. You're a perfect fit! I don't want to be here no more  
Complaining!

I'm passing down this golden opportunity, eternal scrap yard immunity. Take  
It with pride, and enjoy the ride! You'll forever be part of this community

All: *claps*

Torch: *burns Purple Guy*

Jeremy: No…

Lady: *revives PG*

Purple Guy: Good *smiles*

Mike: Night 3

Purple Guy: Perfect disguise for killing no one would expect it

Nightmare: *slaps Scott, kicks Torch & PG into the hole and takes the amulet*

Luna: We have a message with more T&D from MoonLightShadowNight123

I wanna join! Pretty pls! It'll only be until 12 chapters!  
Dares:  
Everyone: Do a singing event, only Endo doesn't need to sing because it'll be weird  
Boys(ya'll have ta be smecky X:3):Talk Dirty To Me by Jason Derulo  
Girls:(Ya also have ta be smecky)Superbass by Nicky Minage(how da heck do you spell that?)  
Boys and Girls*:(u have ta dance too)Any duet that the co-authors pick  
T.C: Singing in The Shower by Becky G  
T.B: Break Your Heart by Taio Cruz  
Me: Break My Mind by DAGames  
Mike and The Originals: Stay Calm by Griffi something.  
(That all, for now)  
Everyone:Um,react to these vids:  
1)FNAF the musical night one  
2)Malk by Sonic99rae  
3)Fnaf vines  
Truths:  
Freddy: Hey! It's your long lost kid! Explain, please dad.  
TB and TC: You like each other?*points*  
Everyone:Derp  
Foxy&Chica:Um,got any embarrassing moments?  
(You CAN'T frickin' skip this *eyes turn red* OR ELSE)

 **Luca: You can join ****** (see below)**

All Guys:

Jason  
Jason Derulo  
Get jazzy on it

I'm that flight that you get on, international  
First class seat on my lap girl, riding comfortable

'Cause I know what the girl them need,  
New York to Haiti  
I got lipstick stamps on my passport,  
You make it hard to leave

Been around the world, don't speak the language  
But your booty don't need explaining  
All I really need to understand is  
When you talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Get jazzy on it

You know the words to my songs  
No habla inglés  
Our conversations ain't long  
But you know what is

I know what the girl them want,  
London to Taiwan  
I got lipstick stamps on my passport  
I think I need a new one

Been around the world, don't speak the language  
But your booty don't need explaining  
All I really need to understand is  
When you talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me

Uno, met your friend in Rio  
Dos, she was all on me-o  
Tres, we can ménage à three though  
Quatro, ooh

Dos Cadenas, close to genius  
Sold out arenas, you can suck my p****  
Gilbert Arenas, guns on deck  
Chest to chest, tongue on neck  
International oral s**  
Every picture I take, I pose a threat  
Bought a jet, what do you expect?  
Her pu***'s so good I bought her a pet  
Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it  
Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty"  
Anyway, every day I'm trying to get to it  
Got her saved in my phone under "Big Booty"

Been around the world, don't speak the language  
But your booty don't need explaining  
All I really need to understand is  
When you talk dirty to me  
Talk dirty to me (you you you)  
Talk dirty to me (yeah yeah)  
Talk dirty to me (talk to me)  
Talk dirty to me (oh yeah)  
Get jazzy on it

Girls: *claps*

Chica: Our turn!

All Girls: This one is for the boys with the booming system  
Top down, AC with the cooling system  
When he come up in the club, he be blazin' up  
Got stacks on deck like he savin' up

And he ill, he real, he might got a deal  
He pop bottles and he got the right kind of bill  
He cold, he dope, he might sell coke  
He always in the air, but he never fly coach  
He a motherf *&$%* trip, trip, sailor of the ship, ship  
When he make it drip, drip kiss him on the lip, lip  
That's the kind of dude I was lookin' for  
And yes you'll get slapped if you're lookin' hoe

I said, excuse me, you're a hell of a guy  
I mean my, my, my, my you're like pelican fly  
I mean, you're so shy and I'm loving your tie  
You're like slicker than the guy with the thing on his eye, oh  
Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is  
I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up

Boy, you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
Beating like a drum and it's coming your way  
Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?  
You got that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
Yeah, that's the super bass

(You got that super bass)  
Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
He got that super bass  
Boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
He got that super bass

This one is for the boys in the polos  
Entrepreneur niggas & the moguls  
He could ball with the crew, he could solo  
But I think I like him better when he down low  
And I think I like him better with the fitted cap on  
He ain't even gotta try to put the mac on  
He just gotta give me that look, when he give me that look  
Then the panties comin' off, off, uh  
Excuse me, you're a hell of a guy you know I really got a thing for American guys  
I mean, sigh, sickenin' eyes I can tell that you're in touch with your feminine side, oh  
Yes I did, yes I did, somebody please tell him who the F I is  
I am Nicki Minaj, I mack them dudes up, back coupes up, and chuck the deuce up

See I need you in my life for me to stay  
No, no, no, no, no, I know you'll stay  
No, no, no, no, no, don't go away (ay-ay)  
Boy, you got my heartbeat runnin' away  
Don't you hear that heartbeat comin' your way?  
Oh, it be like, boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass  
Can't you hear that boom, badoom, boom, boom, badoom, boom, bass?

Boys: *claps and cheers*

 **Luca: Only you ~ PAIR UP FOR THE DANCE!**

All: *does an duet dance*

Toy Chica:

I don't know, it's just something about ya  
Got me feeling like I can't be without ya  
Anytime someone mention your name  
I be feeling as if I'm around ya  
Ain't no words to describe you baby  
All I know is that you take me high  
Can you tell that you drive me crazy?  
Cause I can't get you out my mind

Think of you when I'm going to bed  
When I wake up think of you again  
You are my homie, lover and friend  
Exactly why

You light me up inside  
Like the 4th of July  
Whenever you're around  
I always seem to smile  
And people ask me how  
Well you're the reason why  
I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower

La La Di, La La Da, La La Da  
Singing in the shower  
La La Di, La La Da, La La Da  
Singing in the shower

All I want, all I need is your loving  
Baby you make me hot like an oven  
Since you came you know what I've discovered  
Baby I don't need me another  
No, no all I know (know)  
Only you got me feeling so (so)  
And you know that I got to have you  
And I don't plan to let you go

Think of you when I'm going to bed  
When I wake up think of you again  
You are my homie, lover and friend  
Exactly why

You light me up inside  
Like the 4th of July  
Whenever you're around  
I always seem to smile  
And people ask me how  
Well you're the reason why  
I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower

La La Di, La La Da, La La Da  
Singing in the shower  
La La Di, La La Da, La La Da  
Singing in the shower

There ain't no guarantee  
But I'll take a chance on we  
Baby let's take our time  
(Singing in the shower)  
And when the times get rough  
There ain't no giving up  
Cause it just feels so right  
(Singing in the shower)

Don't care what others say  
If I got you I'm straight  
You bring my heart to life yeah

You light me up inside  
Like the 4th of July  
Whenever you're around  
I always seem to smile  
And people ask me how  
Well you're the reason why  
I'm dancing in the mirror and singing in the shower

La La Di, La La Da, La La Da (hey)  
Singing in the shower  
La La Di, La La Da, La La Da  
You got me singing in the shower  
La La Di, La La Da, La La Da  
Singing in the shower  
La La Di, La La Da, La La Da

Everyone: *Claps*

Toy Bonnie: my turn!

Whoa whoa

Now listen to me baby  
Before I love and leave you  
They call me heart breaker  
I don't wanna deceive you

If you fall for me  
I'm not easy to please  
I might tear you apart  
Told you from the start,  
Baby from the start.

I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart. _[4x]_

Whoa whoa

There's no point trying to hide it  
No point trying to evade it  
I know I got a problem  
Problem with misbehaving

I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart. _[4x]_

Whoa whoa _[2x]_

And I know karma's gonna get me back for being so cold  
Like a big bad wolf I'm born to be bad and bad to the bone  
If you fall for me I'm only gonna tear you apart  
Told ya from the start.

I'm only gonna break, break your, break, break your heart. _[4x]_

Whoa whoa whoa _[4x]_

Mike & Originals: There's a shadow on the wall; stay calm, stay calm  
There's a figure in the hall; stay calm, stay calm  
Keep my wits and stay alive  
Wish I had a 9 to 5  
There's a stranger in us all; stay calm, stay calm

Every hair is on it's end; that's fine, I'm fine  
Feeling my adrenaline; that's fine, I'm fine  
I can keep away the creeps  
Safely from my swivel seat  
Something's crawling through the vent; that's fine, ...uh oh

There's a ghost in the machine; stay calm, stay calm  
They are watching through the screen; stay calm, stay calm  
They just might drive me crazy. Hit me!

RAP BREAKDOWN  
Freddie: Hey kids, nice to 'eetcha! Are you ready for some Fazbear pizza?  
Bonnie: Who's this, working at the night shift?  
Foxy: I don't know, but I don't think I like him  
Chica: He's so cute! I can feel his heart racing!  
Bonnie: About time we had a brand new plaything  
Foxy: Another yellow belly balking like a chicken (Chica: Hey!)  
Freddie: Listen gang, I say that we dig in.

They are slowly closing in; stay calm, stay calm  
Find an inner strength within; stay calm, stay calm  
If I've learned one thing it's that:  
Don't respond to craigslist ads  
I can see their second skin; stay calm...

In the end there's only me; all right, all right  
Morning sun will set me free; all right, all right  
I spent 5 Nights at Freddy's! Hit me!

Chica: Hey, where did our new friend go?  
Freddy: Don't worry; he'll be back again tomorrow.  
Bonnie: So, uh, does he not go to the bathroom, or does he just hold it in all night?  
Foxy: Aye, he pees into a cup.  
Chica: Ew!  
Foxy: I've seen him do it with me own eye. We were both just staring at each other. It was extremely awkward.

Everyone: *watches Fnaf the musical* O_O…. *watches Malk* Okay? *Watches Fnaf vines*

All *except animatronics* HAHAHAHA!

Freddy: Wut? No! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!

Luna: O_O

Toy Bonnie: Yeah…

Everyone: DERPDERPDERP!

Foxy: W'ell, we d'id it was wh'en me and my lass were on our date and this lass with a bu'nny hat saw we were kiss'ing she slap'ed us…

Luna: We have more from Shark Lord

First meet Springcord; he's basically a Springtrap version of Discord the Draconequus from MLP. He's on good terms with Springtrap but has a phobia of Freddy and Toy Freddy, he thinks they'll try to m*** him.  
Now with the dares;  
Purple Guy I know you'll like this one, send Balloon Boy straight to the sun with a cannon I'll loan you one if you can't find one  
Freddy hug the Tar Monster  
Chica try to bake a pizza on the 10000 Volt Ghost  
Toy Freddy kiss a demon shark on the mouth, make sure it's female  
Springtrap ride inside a tank and destroy everything you see, oh and it only obeys you so it's not going to be taken away soon.

Springcord: Hello… *******

Purple Guy: REVENGE! *shoots BB into the sun*

Freddy: Ok! *hugs the Tar Monster* Help! I'm stuck!

Luna: *breaks him out* what did you expect?

Chica: *bakes a mushroom pizza* Yay!

Toy Freddy: Um…. *checks* Okay its female *kisses*

Demon Shark: ARRGAH!

Springtrap: Oh yeah! *rides the tank*

Everyone: Ahh! Tank! *runs*

 **Luca: *makes the tank disappear* THAT'S IT!**

Lady: I guess that's it for today…

Everyone: BYE!

* * *

 **Hey everyone, Luca here and if you got an * beside your OC it's because I was unsure about if you want them to be on the show…. Yeah and That Orb and** **MoonLightShadowNight123** **if you also want to be on the show just send me a review or a pm describing you…..**

 **Anyways BYE!**

 **-Luca**


	7. New oc's approaching

**Luca: Hi guys and girls! Its Luca here back from my vacation!**

 **Luna: Took you long enough, you made me be bored for five long days…..**

 **Luna: Hey!**

 **Lady: Calm it down!**

 **Luca: Fine, but Lady you have to do the disclaimer….**

 **Lady: um.. Luca does not own Fnaf it belongs to Scott Cawthon *points to Scott***

 **Scott: That's me!**

 **Bonnie: Get on with it already!**

 **Luca: okay.. ON TO THE GAME!**

* * *

Lady Serpena: Hi guys and welcome back to Fnaf truth or dare!

Chica: Is Luca back? If she is I'm going to burst because she said that we were going to get 8 new guys on the show!

Luca: Nice to see you Chica *hugs her*

Luna: Okay…. But first *turns Foxy into a anthro*

Lady: And we do have new characters, but we are only going to reveal the first two….. Cherry the red panda!

Cherry: um.. Hi?

Luna: Here's her profile: Name: cherry  
Gender: female  
Crush: foxy  
Traits: shy, kind, dark and nervous

Lady: And… MoonLightShadowNight123

MoonLightShadowNight123: Hiya!

Lady: Her profile:

Hair: brown, short

Eyes: Brown

Clothes: purple hoodie and white pants

Shoes: sneakers

Bag: Slingbag with iPod, tab, ipad and headphones

Fair skin, has black and white glasses

MoonLight: So first time on the job… We have some from ign0tum

Hello again... *sits next to Foxy and starts twiddling a pen* before I get started. Foxy... you've always been my favorite. *stares at the floor* Anyway!  
Truths  
Chica: When did you and Foxy start dating?  
Bonnie: Are you straight?  
Marionette: Why do you stay in your box in the first place? You aren't scared are you?  
Guards: Are you related to each other?  
Dares  
Toy Freddy and Freddy: Watch Epic Rap Battles of History: Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler.  
Toy Chica: Wear a kimono.  
Lady: Choose your favorite animatronic, be truthful about it, and fight until one of you dies or gives in.  
Luca: Choose fourteen of the contestants and split them into two teams. Once that's been done. Play some Quidditch please.

That's all I've got. Thanks again.

Luna: When did you start dating with Foxy?

Chica: um… like a few months ago?

Bonnie: wut?

Puppet: I saw this game called metal gear solid and the main character, Solid Snake had this cardboard box so I kinda did the same thing ~0_0~

Mike: No…

Both Freddie's:*watches vids* Awesome music!

Toy Chica: *goes into the dressing room and comes back with an kimono on* it feels good actually…

Lady: Mangle…

Mangle: Let's fight pretty girl!

 **Luca: FIGHT!**

Mangle: *rapidly kicks Lady and starts to coil around Lady's neck*

Lady: *throws Mangle and then starts to transform to her snake form and bites Mangle*

Mangle: *rips off an spare part on her and throws it onto Lady*

Lady: *doges and bites Mangles neck which decapitates her*

Foxy: 0o0 you killed my sister!

Lady: *turns back to an human* REVIVE! *revives Mangle*

Luca: Group one: Mike, Lady, Luna, Mangle, Foxy, MoonLight and Cherry! Group two: Fritz, Puppet, T.C, T.B, T.F, Chica and Jeremy! And this is an six point round! (I just want it to be short)-

Lady: *gets broom and runs over the field grabbing the ball and dodging Chica's attempts to get it and throws it to Luna*

Luna: *grabs ball and hits it into the net*

Luca: 1-1 2-0

Fritz: *steals ball and accidentally passes it to MoonLight*

MoonLight: *dunks ball into net*

Luca: 1-2 2-0

Mike: *grabs snitch*

 **Luca: GOT IT! Group 1 wins!**

Luna: *takes gear off* we have more from Capri Cat

*a tan girl with black hair, blue eyes and wearing a one piece dress that's gold and purple and is wearing a pair of high heels appears in rainbows* HI!

DARES  
Luca: Can i pretty plz be on the show!  
Freddy: Kiss Bonnie and act all gay for a sec  
Torch: CLOSET TIME! *pushes him and Marshmallow into the closet*  
Chica: Bake a mushroom pizza  
T.C: Kiss T.B  
Luna: Sing "Angel of Darkness"  
Lady: DATE TIME! *makes her and Mike go on a date*

TRUTHS  
Purple Guy: Why did you kill the kids?  
Luna: Do you still have the yingyang amulet?

Luca: Your one of the lucky winners meet Capri Cat!

Capri Cat: Hi!

Freddy: Nope #Fanpit! *jumps into the fanpit*

Torch: 10 minutes! *goes into the closet*

Chica: *bakes a pizza* Yum! *starts eating it*

Toy Chica: *kisses T.B*

Luna:

Angel Of Darkness  
Angel Of Darkness

The world is in ur hands  
But i will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness  
Angel Of Darkness  
Don't follow ur command  
but i will fight and i will stand

When darkness falls  
Pain is all  
The Angel Of Darkness  
Will leave behind  
And I will fight

The love is lost  
Beauty and light  
Have vanished from  
Garden of delight

The dreams are gone  
Midnight has come  
The darkness is our new kingdom

Angel Of Darkness  
Angel Of Darkness  
The world is in ur hands  
But I will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness  
Angel Of Darkness  
Don't follow ur command  
but i will fight and i will stand

Hunt goes on  
Deep in the night  
Time to pray  
Down on ur knees  
You can't hide from the  
Eternal light  
until my last  
Breath

I will fight..(I will fight)

Now realize  
The stars they die  
Darkness has  
Fallen in paradise

But well be strong  
And we will fight  
Against the  
Creatures of the night

Angel Of Darkness  
Angel Of Darkness  
The world is in ur hands  
But i will fight tell the end

Angel Of Darkness  
Angel Of Darkness  
Don't follow your command  
but I will fight and I will stand

Lady: I'll go after the game is done...

Capri Cat: Nope! *pushes her and Mike out the door*

Purple Guy: Cuz I wanted to…

Luna: Yeah….

Cherry: Well we have more from….um…RisingReaper115

*Girl crashes trough the wall*  
?: Heeeeey Everybody! *out of the dust bowl steps a girl with long black hair with red parts in it, red eyes wearing a white T-Shirt, black pants and black boots*  
?: my name is Lucy and i got some Questions and Dares for you, question's first.  
Lucy: 1. Luca, would you mind me joining your little round here?  
2\. Chica, did you ever made a bad decision about cooking something?  
3\. Everyone, what's your favorite music style?  
Aaaand some Dares:  
Bonnie: you have 30 minutes to teach mike something on the guitar.  
Torch, Luna, Foxy: *sword appears from a burst of black flames* let's fight a little battle royale.  
Goldie and Springtrap: Jumpscare the others in the next hour from time to time

 **Luca: Congrats! You are one of the winners!**

Reaper: Hello everybody!

All: Hi!

Chica: Yes….

Luna: since Lady isn't here I guess I will have to say them….

Freddy: Rock!

Bonnie: Rock!

Chica: Rap!

Foxy: Rap!

Goldie: Glitch!

T.C: Pop!

T.B: Rock!

T.F: Blues

Mangle: Jazz!

Puppet: Music Box

BB: Classical!

JJ: Opera!

Springtrap: Dubstep :3

Phantom: Bubblegum!

Shadows: Dubstep

Mike: Death metal

Lady: Classic

Endo: Rock!

Luna: Dubstep

Jeremy: Pop..

Purple Guy: Death Metal

PG: Jazz..

Fritz: Nothing..

Torch: rock..

Marshmallow: Bubblegum

Bonnie: *takes out phone and dials Mike* Okay.. *hangs up* They will be coming just about... no-

Mike: *opens door* You called?

Bonnie: Yeah! time for your lessons!

 **30 minutes later...**

Mike: *plays Purple Haze like a BOSS!*

Lady: That was great Mike~y *kisses him *

Mike: *blushes*

Lady: Oh, and Luna good luck on the battle royale!

Luna: Wut *gets teleported*

Goldie: 10...9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1... GO!

Foxy: *takes sword out of belt (cuz he's an anthro) and hits Torch*

Torch: *doges and lights on fire, melting the sword*

Foxy: *hits him in the face with his hook and kills Torch*

Luna: *takes sword from the black flames and cuts off Foxy's hook then mangles him*

Lady: And the winner is... Luna!

Goldie: *jumpscares Mike*

Springtrap: *jumpscares Fritz*

Lady: We have another set of T&D's from Necromancer Robert ShadowBlade

*a man in black combat armor with black katanas appears next to Nightmare* I'M on to the Truths and Dares.

Dares:  
Everyone: watch the entire Playlist of Five Nights MMD by Tamachi Insanity. No skipping allowed.  
Nightmare: use the amulet that I gave you and make all of the night guards to fall asleep and once they wake up, jumps care them.  
The Originals, Toys, Springtrap and The Nightmares: watch the entire fnaf Playlist by Markiplier.

Truths:  
Purple Guy: who was the person you pit Springtrap's head on in a mini game in FNAF 4?  
Goldie: why did you only appear when we look at CAM 2B at a certain time?  
Springtrap: did you caused the fire that burned down Fazbear's Frights?

Now I'm staying right here. But first.* kicks Purple Guy into a bottomless pit and starts to chase Scott around with the Shadow Katanas.*

 **Luca: You guys are also on the show!**

Everyone: *watches all vids * ...

Nightmare: *uses amulet and makes them go sleep* Oh, and are we going to be T&D'ed?

 **Luca: um... yes?**

Night Guards: Zzz... *wakes up*

Nightmare: ARRGH!

Night Guards: AHH!

Goldie:*jumpscares T.C*

Originals, Toys, Springtrap and The Nightmares: *watches* FUUUUUUU-

 **Luca: *mutes them* Hey! no cuss plz!**

Purple Guy: Um... I dunno?

Goldie: it's not me it's him! *points to Spring*

Springtrap: Yes...

Torch: We have more from... MoonLight?

MoonLight: These are from me *goes to the back and drags a beautiful anthro-cheetah with booty shorts,a purplish-aqua hoodie,and headphones,with me*

Dares:  
Mike&Jere:I dare you…to meet 2 girls(Nooge&Pleaseba is a baby fox for 3 weeks)and kiss them,on the cheek. I wanna see them faint X3  
Goldie:I dare you…to hug Cassy.  
Everyone:Sing your favorite song(Cassy:*in a adorable British voice*So I have to sing 'Monster' by Dev? Me:*nods*Yup)  
Truth:  
Everyone: Like the dares?  
Chica:How does it feel like to be the only girl in a group and most of the guys like you?

Everyone:Do you like Cassy? :3

Mike & Jeremy:Nope! *walks into the fanpit*

Goldie: um.. *hugs Cassy*

Everyone: *sings*

 **Luca: ...**

All: No!

MoonLight: Not even a little bit?

All: NOOOO!

Chica: It feels i bit awkward even though i'm dating Foxy, they still like me...

Cherry: um.. we have more from Foxy fang

I have some dares springtrap: sing just gold  
Foxy : can I have a kiss and if not a hug  
Mangle: watch the mangle  
chica : put glue in T.C makeup  
Bonnie : drink water  
Truths  
Mangle : what u think about the song  
Springtrap: do u know who plushtrap is  
Foxy : if you and mangle were not bro and sis who would u date chica or mangle  
Purple guy : why u so evil  
Jeremy: who is favorite animatronic

Ok bye guys * gives a kiss on the cheek and flies out *

Springtrap: No *jumps into the fanpit*

Foxy:*blushes* I'll giv' ya an hug fa'r mate! *hugs*

Mangle: ...?

Chica: *adds glue to T.C blush, lipstick and eyeshadow* Heh...

T.C: *puts on eyeshadow* HELP! I CAN'T GET THIS OFF! *pulls of brush* NOOO!

Bonnie: *drinks* fbdrftgkmltrdklr4wltk959*&&*&* *malfunctions*

Lady: *fixes him*

Mangle: What the heck was that?

Springtrap: He's my toy form..

Foxy: My lass Chica of co'rse

PG: ?

Jeremy: T.C...

Luna: *looks in the old section* WE MISSED TWO REALLY OLD ONES!

Lady: *reads*we have one from Guest

mangle is fixed again but has to swallow foxy hook and foxy has to try and get it back

Mangle: Yes.. yes!... YES! *gets fixed*

Foxy: *gives hook*

Mangle: *swallows it*

Foxy: *grabs the handle and brings it back*

Lady: And we have more from Danny

I ask:  
Chica:kiss your crush  
Bonnie:lick a towliet  
Freddy:why do you have a hat?  
Foxy:kiss the chicken  
Goldie: do you have feelings for springtrap  
Marionette: tell your death story

Chica: We did this already! *kisses Foxy*

Bonnie: No! *jumps in the fanpit*

Freddy: I actually don't know...

Foxy: *kisses Chica*

Goldie: NOOO!

Puppet: Nope! #Fanpit *jumps in*

Luna: I guess that's it..

All: BYE!

* * *

 **Hi guys and it's Luca here and i have the seventh chapter in installment! I like to thank you guys for all the support on the story! and i'll like to thank Draco-Lord of Darkness, RisingReaper115,MoonLightShadowNight123 and dragonspinner35 for following and remember to pm and review for more!**


	8. NoPe!

**Luca: Hey guys and girls and welcome back to Fnaf T &D! **

**Chica: Didn't we just do a round?**

 **Luca: New chapter...**

 **Torch: *facepalms* Why did i get this job...**

 **Luca: Torch do da disclaimer**

 **Torch: *sarcastically* Luca does not own fnaf...**

 **Scott: It belongs to meh!**

 **All: O_O**

 **Luca: Um... Kay? Anyways onto the game! *cue Kalimba~Mr. Scruff 1 hour ver. ***

* * *

Lady Serpena: Hi guys and welcome back to Fnaf truth or dare!

Bonnie: WHAT! WE JUST DID A FU*&&$U CHAPTER TWO DAYS AGO!

 **Luca: *rolls eyes* Yeah, and this is rated T no cuss plz! Oh and i put a new upgrade for the fanpit, we can put as many people as we want now!**

All: NOOO!

Luna: Anyways, we got some from MoonShine

*appears in black fire with my eyes burning with fury* HOW DARE YOU INSULT ME! BY NOT PUTTING SHADINA! *slaps myself *Sorry rage burn -_- Anyways!

Dares

Luca: ADD SHADINA! PLZ! SHE'S SHADOW CHICA!..  
Lady: Kiss Mike and slap Fritz :3...  
Foxy: Punch Goldie  
Chica: Add some chili pepper powder into T.C lipstick/lip gloss  
Mangle: sing It's been so long

Truths  
Lady: If you had 1 million dollars, what would you spend it on?  
Marshmallow: Been depressed  
Mangle: How can you hang from the ceiling

 **Luca: Congrats! You are one of the lucky winners! (cuz i said there be 8 right? i we only had 6 :p)**

Shadina: So an show about horror characters getting tortured for all they have done? This is new...

Lady: *kisses Mike and slaps Fritz* Sweet~a

Foxy: *punches Goldie* Oh ye'ah!

Chica: *adds EXTRA spicy chili pepper juice into her lipstick and gloss* Heh

T.C: *puts on lipstick* IT BURNS LIK FIRE!

Mangle: *ahem*

I dunno what I was thinking,

Leaving my child behind,  
Now I suffer the curse and now I am blind

With all this anger, guilt and sadness,  
Coming to haunt me forever,  
I can't wait for the cliff at the end of the river,

Is this revenge I am seeking,  
Or seeking someone to avenge me  
Stuck in my own paradox I wanna set myself free

Maybe I should chase and find  
Before they'll try to stop it  
It won't be long before I'll become a puppet

It's been so long,  
Since I last have seen my son  
Lost to this monster  
To the man behind the slaughter

Since you've been gone  
I've been singing this stupid song  
So I could ponder  
The sanity of your mother

I wish I lived in the present  
With the gift of my past mistakes  
But the future keeps luring in like a pack of snakes

Your sweet little eyes, your little smile,  
Is all I remember  
Those fuzzy memories mess with my temper

Justification is killing me  
But killing isn't justified  
What happened to my son, I'm terrified

It lingers in my mind and the thought keeps on getting bigger,  
I'm sorry my sweet baby, I wish I've been there.

It's been so long,  
Since I last have seen my son  
Lost to this monster  
To the man behind the slaughter

Since you've been gone  
I've been singing this stupid song  
So I could ponder

The sanity of your mother

Everyone: *claps*

Lady: hmm... On the studio... it's a mess!

Marshmallow: Nope~y

Mangle: Post- it glue. Very strong but easy to walk with...

Lady: We have some from Capri?!

Capri: Heh these are from me

Dares:  
Chica: put water and glue in T.C makeup  
Toy Bonnie: listen/watch FALCON PUNCH! [gorment race]  
Phone Guy: Kick BB into the fanpit  
Foxy: Watch one of Popularmmos videos  
Goldie: Punch Springtrap

Truths:  
Foxy: do you kill the night guard?  
Purple Guy: Y U SO EVIL!?  
Chica: Can you touch the ceiling  
Bonnie: Do you like Mangle? (now that's she's fixed *winks*)

Chica: *adds glue to T. Chica's makeup* HAHAHA!

Bon-Bon: *watches* Wow...

Phone Guy:*kicks BB into the fanpit* Meh

Foxy: What da he'ck? Who's Popularmmos?

 **Luca: OMG! PAT! *hugs computer***

Foxy: Well dat he'lps a lot lass!

Goldie: Sorry Bro *punches him into the fanpit*

Foxy: Some'times kill an lad or i do'n't

PG: Cuz i can!

Chica: Yes *touches ceiling*

Bonnie: A. LOT. MORE *drools*

Mangle: To bad you rejected me *glares at him*

Bonnie: I'm sorry i didn't know you were this pretty...

Mangle: You want my body, well you can't get it! *slaps him*

All: BURN!

* * *

Marshmallow: We have more from NRSB (also know as Necromancer Robert ShadowBlade)

Ya i can't access my account so i am a guess for now but..

Dares:  
Guards/Animatronics: rap battle between the guards(including Purple Guy) vs the Animatronics( including the Phantoms/ Shadows)  
Phone Guy: sing Not here all night by DA Games(?)  
Purple Guy: sing I am the Purple Guy by DA Games  
Mike: sing They'll will find you by i don't know  
It seems that i a missing the other half of my list so ya (this is Necromancer Robert ShadowBlade) .

*kills Scott* Also RUN NIGHTMARE RUN

All guards/Animatronics: Um.. No *Fritz,BB,JJ,Phantom Freddy and Shadow Freddy jumps into the fanpit*

Phone Guy:

Hello, hello, welcome to your first night

In a place where the pizza is hot and the fun brings light  
Now you saw us in the local news, what made your thought presume  
This was the job for you? What will you do?

Between 12am and the break of dawn, the toys start to glitch from when  
they power on, you got the cameras and your flashlight, what more is there to need?  
Just be quick, just be ready, 'cause they're pretty scary

Just be very very wary as the night goes on, I may be there at the beginning  
but not for long, I prerecorded messages to keep you alive!  
(I'm Not Here All Night!)

'Cause I'm the phone guy!  
I'm here to take the care and the fear, once the time ends near  
I will not be here, yeah I'm the phone guy, ring ring, these are all the rules I bring  
There's not a lot of time before I trust you to survive  
Yeah I'm the phone guy. tick tock, watch the hours on the clock  
time has arisen to be careful of decisions you make, i am the phone guy  
Yes I am, The phone guy!

Hey hey, how ya doing?  
Now the first night was fine, but there's a deep dark warning for the future up ahead so divine.  
Now you see the Pirate Cove is a blare, just keep an eye on the guy and you'll be prepared  
Now the rest of the bunch, well I'm not too sure, because the next thing you know  
they're outside your door. So don't forget my simple methods and just use your lights, before they take  
your body and they leave you to die

Be very very wary that the battery drains, so preserve your only tools and your life remains  
Keep the light shining bright for the final night!  
(I'm Not Here All Night!)

'Cause I'm the phone guy!  
I'm here to take the care and the fear, once the time ends near  
I will not be here, yeah I'm the phone guy, ring ring, these are all the rules I bring  
There's not a lot of time before I trust you to survive  
Yeah I'm the phone guy. tick tock, watch the hours on the clock  
time has arisen to be careful of decisions you make, i am the phone guy  
Yes I am, The phone guy!  
(Gonna continue later..)

PG: *takes the microphone* Hello, hello

Um, this is just a friendly reminder  
About company policy regarding the safe room.  
At no point should a customer go inside...

Management has also been made aware that the Spring Body Animatronic has been noticeably moved.

So here we are  
My body inside this nightmare  
Don't you stare for too long at my curse  
It happened too fast  
What happened in the past  
Is something I would constantly rehearse

Yeah I'm aggressive  
Nightmare unleashed  
Feast your eyes on my magnetic  
Demise beneath  
All the tattered wires  
Your futile demise  
Will become your curse

So I trapped myself away from immortal dismay  
Then the blood so profound came to send me down  
All the cable in my brain making me go insane  
But the soul still lives

I am The Purple Guy  
Come to see the show tonight  
Turn the spotlight onto me  
My body's ready  
Now begin

Now the Purple Rise'll  
Come to conquer all your cries  
The phantoms are the less of your worries  
So you better hurry  
Just crank the noise  
I'm The Purple Guy  
You now die

It's been too long  
The bloodshed on the walls inside of me  
What was I to do when they could see  
There was only one suit  
What else was I to shoot  
Yet now I'm stuck for all eternity

So now I suffer  
Turmoil and fear is all around  
You see the phantoms  
Are yet to be freed  
But they're stuck inside  
The immortal fire  
That burned them all 'till the end  
Was surely near

Leave me alone  
I'm caught to the bone  
The Spring Trap has risen  
Got damn he's not alone (4)

Leave me alone  
I'm caught to the bone  
The Spring Trap has risen  
Got damn he's not alone

Mike:There was a place many years ago

Where the children would come for a meal and show  
Oh the horror! In the corner!  
The quartet of terror returns...

There's Freddy, and Foxy, and Bonnie, and Chica  
The band's back together and playing the deep cuts  
And when the curtain comes to close  
They'll find you

There is a bear who bears no introduction  
And a chick who's thick from reconstruction  
There is a bun who's gunning for the air shaft  
And a fox who gawks behind an eye-patch

Unserviced servo turning  
Refurbished fur perturbing  
It doesn't matter where you go  
They'll find you

Find the mascots  
Check your blind spots  
Put the mask on  
Turn the lights off  
Check the game clock  
Wind the toy box  
Shun the dark thoughts  
It's a long shot

They'll find you  
They'll find you

We will find you  
Terrorize you  
And ensnare you

In a bear suit

MoonLight: I got some T&D's but to be honest You guys are mean! :(

Except the Author and Co-Author.  
You guys rock! :D  
Anyway…  
Everyone: Do dem Harlem Shake!  
Freddy,Bonnie and Chica: Act out the 'Door' scene from Charlie Teh Unicorn Part 3  
Mike:It's your child! :3  
Jeremy: *Kicks into Fanpit* This is .Fazbears!  
All the animatronics: Not that good mood cus I have a block nose…I HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIE!(Please take note that I did not mean to hate you all.)*Kicks all the animatronics into flaming pit*  
Torch:Why do you like Marshmallow?  
Marshmallow: Same,why do you like Torch?

Freddy: DO DA HARLEM SHAKE

All: *does da harem shake*

Chica: NOPE!

Lady: *grabs the guys in the fanpit*Get in...

Chica, Bonnie and Freddy: *jumps in*

Mike: NO! LADY! SHE'S HERE!

Lady: *rolls eyes* your crazy we don't have a child!

Jeremy: HELP ME! *runs from the fangirls and boys*

Torch: She's hot , nice and well sweet!

Marshmallow: He's handsome, nice and even with an fiery temper he's calm most of the time!

* * *

Torch: We have some from CaptianThePirate756

What's up everyone, I'm back and I would like you to put my OC in here, plz!  
Name:Spring Trapper  
Gender: Female  
Appearance: (you know what she looks like in the last chapter) she does have Sharp teeth and claws when she's angry, and turns to bock when about to attack.  
Personality:Kind, Shy, Sweet, Sneaky  
Backstory: She was cursed because of the Nightmares (If they don't remember, they had amnesia.) and she is powerful three times more powerful, she uses it for good purposes, she doesn't tell anyone except her two friends, She has only one feeling and that's Fear! She hides it under friendliness and shyness, she then what love was like when Springtrap kiss her.

Now for the dares!  
Everyone: Watch Rye-Rye99 test video.  
Bonnie: Sing the Bonnie song by Groundbreaking  
Authors: please accept my OC, plz!  
Toy Bonnie: Make out with Mangle!  
Springtrap: Read 'Golden Child' by me (CaptianThePirate756)  
Question  
Toy Bonnie: Boy or girl?  
Toy Chica: Why you take off your beak?  
Nightmares: I love you! And why would you hurt a child?

That's all for now, see ya later!:-)

 **Luca: Congratulation! You are on the show!**

Spring Trapper: Hi!

Springtrap: Your back! *kisses Spring Trapper*

Mangle: *sighs* Well, i guess there goes my heart *runs to the back*

Toy Chica: Mangle! Wait for me! *runs after her*

Lady: There goes two of them...

Luna: Poor Mangle i feel sorry for her...

All (except Mangle and T.C): *watches* O_O

Bonnie: Hello my friend

Back so soon again ?  
It's seems to me that you like our company

You play again  
And it's usually me  
To be the first disturbing being  
That you see

They tore me apart  
They used me for parts  
They took away my face  
They took away my arm

No !  
It's just isn't fair  
The chicken and the bear  
Even the fox didn't go through  
What I had to bare  
My replacement is blue  
It's got a latest tech too  
All I have is my guitar  
Let me play a song for you...

Now with red glowing eyes  
I'll be your demise  
As my endoskeletons decides ...

My name's Bonnie  
I'm the big purple bunny  
I play guitar in a band  
Don't you forget who I am ..

My replacement is blue  
It's got a latest tech too  
It's shiny and brand new ..  
(Remix)

Now with red glowing eyes  
I'll be your demise  
As my endoskeletons decides ..

They tore me apart  
They used me for parts  
They took away my face  
They took away my arm

No !  
It's just isn't fair  
The chicken and the bear  
Even the fox didn't go through  
What I had to bare

My replacement is blue  
It's got a latest tech too  
All I have is my guitar  
Let me play a song for you..

All: *claps*

Toy Bonnie: Nope! Got a girl already! *runs into the fanpit*

Springtrap: It's good, but why me?

Toy Bonnie: I'M A BOY!

Toy Chica: *comes back with Mangle* Did we miss something? and.. *gives Springtrap a slap* That's for hurting Mangle!

Lady: Why do you take of your beak?

Toy Chica: So i can apply lipstick and Mangle always puts it somewhere else...

Nightmare Cupcake: *static* S-o we ca-n dan-ce with hi-s blood on ou-rr fac-es

Kid: But i don't want them to hurt me *hides behind Luca*

 **Luca: Where the hell did you come from!?**

Kid: You sent me here!

 **Luca: ?**

Lady: We have more from dragonspinner35

Here are my truths and dares

Dares

All guards : do mystery drink challenge

Foxy: reenact romeo and Juliet whit chica but you are Juliet and chica romeo

Freddy: sing nae nae by silento while everyone dances to it

Luca: do the Lego challenge

Truths

BB: were you in my balloon room yesterday

Golden: how skilled are you at magic

That's is all bye

Mike: *drinks* GROSS *pukes*

Fritz: *drinks* ... Tastes like chicken *slurps the whole drink*

Jeremy: #Fanpit! *jumps into the fanpit*

Foxy & Chica: NOPE! *jumps into the fanpit*

Everyone: *starts dancing*

Freddy:You already know who it is

Silentó  
Silentó  
Silentó  
Gonna do it for me

Now watch me whip (Kill it!)  
Now watch me nae nae (Okay!)  
Now watch me whip whip  
Watch me nae nae (Want me do it?)

Now watch me whip (Kill it!)  
Watch me nae nae (Okay!)  
Now watch me whip whip  
Watch me nae nae (Can you do it?)

Now watch me

Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh

[x2:]  
Do the stanky leg (stank)  
Do the stanky leg (stank stank)  
Do the stanky leg (stank)  
Do the stanky leg (stank stank)

Now break your legs (break 'em, break 'em)  
Break your legs (break 'em dog)  
Tell 'em "break your legs" (break 'em, break 'em)  
Break your legs (break 'em dog)  
Tell 'em "break your legs" (break 'em, break 'em)  
Break your legs (break 'em dog)  
Tell 'em "break your legs" (break 'em, break 'em)  
Break your legs (break 'em dog)

Now watch me  
Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop  
Now watch me  
Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop

Now watch me whip (Kill it!)  
Now watch me nae nae (Okay!)  
Now watch me whip whip  
Watch me nae nae (Want me do it?)

Now watch me whip (Kill it!)  
Watch me nae nae (Okay!)  
Now watch me whip whip  
Watch me nae nae (Can you do it?)

Now watch me

Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Now watch me yule  
Now watch me superman  
Now watch me yule  
Now watch me superman

Now watch me yule  
Now watch me superman  
Now watch me yule  
Now watch me superman

Now watch me duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff (Hold on)  
Now watch me duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff, duff

Now watch me  
Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop  
Now watch me  
Bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop bop

Now watch me whip (Kill it!)  
Now watch me nae nae (Okay!)  
Now watch me whip whip  
Watch me nae nae (Want me do it?)

Now watch me whip (Kill it!)  
Watch me nae nae (Okay!)  
Now watch me whip whip  
Watch me nae nae (Can you do it?)

Now watch me

Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh watch me, watch me  
Ooh ooh ooh ooh

Crank dat

 **L** una: Build Fnaf!

 **Luca: *builds Freddy, Foxy and Chica***

Foxy: Lass wh'ere a'm i?

 **Luca: *starts building Foxy* Right here**

BB: Maybe...

Goldie: OVER 9000!

Torch: We have some from ninjamonkey3904

*falls on floor getting inside and looks up*  
dares  
Freddy chica Bonnie foxy and toy counter parts GO TO WAR  
Nightmares watch and get popcorn  
truths  
all possessed animatronics who were you possessed by  
plushtrap why are you so creepy  
random  
all MARKIPLAIR. IS. THE. KING. OF. FNAF.

Originals & Toys: NOPE! *jumps into the fanpit*

Nightmares: *grabs popcorn and just watches them get chased by fangirls/boys*

* * *

Bonnie: A small girl...

Chica: A pretty girl who loved Foxy's boy spirit...

Freddy: A boy who loved to play video games...

Foxy: A handsome boy who loved Chica's girl spirit...

Goldie: A boy covered in blood...

Plushtrap: Cuz i can!

Luna: we have more from The Derpy Fox

Sorry I wuz away guys

All originals: how do u feel about ur nightmare counterparts?  
Nightmares: Same question except about the originals  
Foxy: are u going 2 jack off in Pirate Cove now?  
BB: I'll buy the golden microphone plz...

ALL FOR NOW! BAI FELLOW DERPS

Freddy: I look gay...

Bonnie: Kinda stupid...

Chica: she looks Kinda cool, kinda weirdl...

Foxy: *sarcastically* i'm so freaking scared of myself...

Spring: I feel like i was shrunk then put in a toy...

* * *

Nightmare Freddy: I hate him now

Nightmare Bonnie: I hate Bonnie even more!

Nightmare Chica: she looks Kinda cute kinda funny

Nightmare: Foxy: I want to punch him in the face...

Plush: Fu*^ him! I'm awesome!

Foxy: Not with Chica... *covers mouth* Uh oh..

Chica: *blushes* Oh glob...

BB: That will be 25000 coins

Luna: We have more from Chris chronicles

Hello I will magically appear in this truth or dare  
Dare's  
Freddy: git good  
Freddy: kill your self  
Chica: no pizza for you  
Truth's  
Plush trap: why are you small :)  
Everyone: who's your crush

 **Luca: Nope!**

Freddy: Already done *jumps into the fanpit*

Chica: Aww...

Plushtrap: Cuz i'm a midget

Reaper: Look at chapter two!

Torch:Shark Lord

We have more from Nightmare what would you say if I told you that I feel safer around you then Toy Freddy? whispers to Nightmare *he's a p***

Nightmare Chica did you trip or anything during the cupcake scare? By the way thanks for trolling me when I was this close to beating night one ):(  
Nightmare Freddy survive five hours of Justin Bieber music on full blast! By the way I closed off any and all possible exits, nullified your escape magic, and hot glued your butt on a seat so your doomed :I  
Balloon Boy care to explain this photo of you setting off fireworks at Fazbear Frights? You nearly killed poor Springtrap, he needed the job!  
Jeremy ever heard of this magical thing called 'barricades'?  
Mike give one of the female animatronics that you are on good terms with a hug. *points a gun at his crotch*  
Marionette and Toy Freddy I have evidence that shows both of you are running a weed operation at Freddy's would you like to explain yourselves? Oh and these were not photoshopped their legit.  
Springtrap and Plushtrap how weird is it that you both were the only 'actual' animatronics in FNAF3 and FNAF4? Oh and here's a new upgrade for you Springtrap *upgrades him to shoot out armor piercing bullets at high speed* as for Plushtrap *gives him the ability to spit out fire and made it so he can speaks as well*

Nightmare Chica: No...

Nightmare Freddy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

BB: That's photoshopped *points* see that's fake it's not Fazbears fright and i was never there!

Jeremy: No...

Mike: um... *hugs Puppet*

Puppet: BB help me out...

BB: THAT'S FAKE! *talks about hows it's photoshopped*... and thats why!

Springtrap: nOpE

Plush: NoPe

Lady: I guess that wraps up today...

All; BYE!

* * *

 **2000 views! Thank you so much! I will like to thank...**

 **1\. Alex, by brother for supporting me**

 **2\. Sam, the editor on this story**

 **3\. And... ALL YOU GUYS!**

 **4\. and ninjamonkey3904 for following!**

 **Thank you so very much! and remember to pm or review for more chappies!**

 **BYE!**

 **-Luca**


	9. Tanks!

**Luca: Hey guys and girls, welcome back to Fnaf T &D!**

 **All (except co-hosts): *groans***

 **Luca: First off I DO NOT own Fnaf in anyway**

 **Mike: Well , get this over with already!**

 **MoonLight: Don't be like this...**

 **Luca: Oh, and we have space for two more Oc's!**

 **Marshmallow: The more the merrier!**

 **Torch: More OC's?**

 **Luca: Yes Torch, anyway... AUTHOR POWER! *teleports everyone to the studio* On to the story! *cue Kirby Dubstep remix ~ [10 hours] ***

* * *

Lady: Hello everybody! and welcome back to Fnaf truth or dare!

Luna: We've been chapter- bombing this game so far!

Chica: I've got an bet going on that Springtrap is going to be bombed with heartbreak revenge :3

Foxy: I bet' al'l ma go'ld! dat SpringBonnie is go'ing to be bombed!

Puppet: I bet 50 bucks! he is going to be bombed

Torch: Okay then I bet 75 dollars! that he won't be bombed!

 **Luca: I bet one trunkful of diamonds! for him being bombed!**

Luna: Guys stop betting, onto the game

Torch: We got some from Foxy fang

Hi I'm back and I have some Truths and dares

Truths

Mangle: I feel sorry for u for two reasons 1 the toddlers pulled but you are still cool no matter what :3 and 2 Springtrap :(  
Mike : who is ur favorite animatronic ?  
Foxy: can I be ur first mate?  
Dares  
All animatronics : dress like ur crush  
Nightmare cupcake : hide then jumpscare T.C  
Chica : make a cake pizza :3  
Purple guy : eat something other than toast  
Bonnie : sing it's raining tacos  
Ok That's it for me * picks up Springtrap * THIS IS FAZBEARS! * throws him to a water pit* *stabs purple guy* k bye *flies put*

Mangle: Thanks!

Mike: um... Foxy?

Foxy: Bea't olde Mike in a sea cap'tain fig'ht!

* * *

 **F** reddy: *dresses like Chica*

Bonnie: *dresses like Mangle*

Chica: *dresses as Foxy*

Foxy: *dresses like Chica*

Goldie: *dresses like Chica* (WHY!)

Toy Bonnie: *dresses into a chicken suit and starts applying T.C makeup* IT BURNS!

Toy Freddy: *starts putting on a shadowy costume*

Toy Chica: *wears a blue bunny suit and applies T.B's makeup*

Mangle: *blushes for her never-ending crush on Springtrap and starts to put on an suit like his*

Shadow Bonnie: *begins to wear an Shadow Freddy suit*

Shadow Freddy: *puts on a shadow bunny suit*

Puppet: *wears a cute guard outfit*

BB: *changes into JJ suit*

JJ: *changes into a guard outfit*

Springtrap: *wears Spring Trappers suit*

Spring Trapper (considering her as animatronic): *wears a Springtrap suit*

Nightmares & Plush: Meh... *jumps into the fanpit*

Nightmare Cupcake: *jumps out of the fanpit then switches Carl 2.0 with himself*

Toy Chica: Bored...

Nightmare Cupcake: *jumps* BOO!

Toy Chica: Ahh! *runs to the closet*

Nightmare Cupcake: ...

Chica: *brings out an cake that looks like an pizza* All done!

Mangle: Chica give me slice of pizza!

Chica: It's cake

Mangle: It looks like a pizza...

Chica: Want a slice?

Mangle: Sure... *eats* Sweet...

Purple Guy: *grabs an baked fish and eats it all in five seconds flat*

Bonnie:

It's raining tacos  
From out of the sky  
Tacos  
No need to ask why  
Just open your mouth and close your eyes  
It's raining tacos

It's raining tacos  
Out in the street  
Tacos  
All you can eat  
Lettuce and shells  
Cheese and meat  
It's raining tacos

Yum Yum Yum Yum Yumity Yum  
It's like a dreeeeeeeeeeeeeeam!  
Yum Yum Yum Yum Yumity Yum  
Bring your sour cre-e-e-eam

Shell  
Meat  
Lettuce  
Cheese

Shell  
Meat  
Lettuce  
Cheese

Shell  
Meat  
Cheese Cheese Cheese Cheese Cheese

It's raining tacos... Oooooooo  
Raining tacos... Ooooooooo  
Raining tacos... Ooooooooo  
It's raining tacos  
It's raining tacos Oooooooo  
Raining tacos... Ooooooo  
Raining tacos (Shell meat lettuce cheese) Ooooooo  
It's raining tacos (Shell meat ch-ch-cheese)  
It's raining tacos

Lady: We have more from Koasis The Alien

Dare(s):  
All the night guards: Go skydiving and film it using GoPro's and drones to film it and make a cinematic style Skydiving video!  
Freddy: Sing your favourite song.

Truth:  
All the animatronics: What's it like living in a pizzeria

 **Luca: *teleports them to an plane***

Mike: YAHOO *jumps out of the plane*

Phone Guy: Hello, Hello! *jumps out*

Jeremy: Here goes nothing... *jumps out*

Vincent: Yes! *jumps out once again*

Fritz: Wait for meeee *gets pushed out of the plane*

Luna: Just about now!

All guards: *falls into studio*

Freddy:

Eheu eh-o eheu eh-o _[x8]_

I was left to my own devices  
Many days fell away with nothing to show

And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Great clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above

But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

We were caught up and lost in all of our vices  
In your pose as the dust settled around us

And the walls kept tumbling down  
In the city that we love  
Great clouds roll over the hills  
Bringing darkness from above

But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

Eheu eh-o eheu eh-o _[x4]_

Oh where do we begin?  
The rubble or our sins?  
Oh oh where do we begin?  
The rubble or our sins?

And the walls kept tumbling down (oh where do we begin?)  
In the city that we love (the rubble or our sins?)  
Great clouds roll over the hills (oh where do we begin?)  
Bringing darkness from above (the rubble or our sins?)

But if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
Nothing changed at all?  
And if you close your eyes,  
Does it almost feel like  
You've been here before?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?  
How am I gonna be an optimist about this?

If you close your eyes, does it almost feel like nothing changed at all?

Eheu eh-o eheu eh-o _[x8]_

All: It's okay...

MoonLight: I got some... can I do it?

 **Luca: You've been doing that for a few chapters, anyways go with it**...

MoonLight: *ahem* :I Watch me whip, watch me nae nae~  
Dares:  
Everyone: Hello,hello. Welcome to your firtst night! :p  
Mangle: It's okay,we all have heartbreaks in our lives*hugs*  
Bonnie:YOU BETTER RUN PAL! THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR F*** REJECTING MANGLE!*Chases with chainsaw*  
Foxy: My cous like u,here's a cookie.  
T. Bonnie & T. Freddy: Sing Survive The Night by Mandopony  
MoonLight(me!): Sing Hide 'n Seek by Lizz  
Truths:  
Marshmallow: :3 You sweet  
Torch: :3 You hot(I DO NOT LIKE YOU IN THAT WAY OKAY!)  
Everyone: Like the dares(I know you don't Bonnie)  
Nightmares:…how do I draw you guys? Anyway…what's your fav food(CHILDREN'S MEAT IS OUT OF QUESTION!)

Everyone (except Phone Guy): NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mangle: Thanks *hugs MoonLight*

MoonLight: *takes out two chainsaws!* I'M COMING FOR YOU!

Bonnie: MY END IS HERE! *Runs like a madman*

Foxy: Yay! Cookie! *nibble on it*

Toy Bonnie & Toy Freddy:

Let's Try to make it right  
Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night.

Let's Try to make it right  
Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night.

Hey there how you doin'  
Nice to meet cha'  
Are you new in town  
Don't think i've seen you before  
It's great to see new faces around  
And if you like it I can give a tour  
Of our enchanting wonderland new and improved without the doors

There's no escape but then who would want to leave  
It's a fantastical paradise and it's not make believe  
I'm so glad to have another member of the band  
you're one of us now so let me take you by the hand.

But what is that I spy with my robotic eye  
I think I see a bit of flesh inside the new guy  
maybe he isn't everything that he seems  
time to investigate what's underneath the seams

Let's Try to make it right  
Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night.

Let's Try to make it right  
Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night.

Oh I'll take you away  
to our enchanted land of play

Forgive me for being suspicious  
Mischief's not on my brain  
We're programmed to be pragmatic if someone messes with the mainframe

Its not that we don't trust you  
We do we love you too  
It's just here at freddy's we have a few rules

And if you break them we'll have to break you like you broke our hearts  
We'll be forced to rewire you and repair your damaged parts

Now you wouldn't want that and frankly neither would I  
But sometimes to do some good you've gotta be the bad guy

In this world we play  
We hope that you will stay  
And we will throw a most electrifying soiree  
Formal attire is required for you to take part  
You've got some skin that needs removing before we start

Lets Try to make it right  
Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Lets Try to make it right  
Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Lets Try to make it right  
Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

Lets Try to make it right  
Don't wanna start a fight  
And we're sorry if we give you all a little fright  
We're not so scary if you see us in the daylight  
You'll be so happy just as long as you survive the night

All: *claps*

MoonLight: Ding dong, I know you can hear me, open up the door, I only want to play a little

Ding dong, you can't keep me waiting, it's already too late for you to try and run away

I see you through the window  
Our eyes are locked together  
I can sense your horror  
Though I'd like to see it closer

Ding dong, here I come to find you, hurry up and run, let's play a little game and have fun

Ding dong, where is it you've gone to, do you think you've won, our game of hide and seek has just begun

I hear your footsteps  
Thumping loudly through the hallways  
I can hear your sharp breaths  
You're not very good at hiding

Just wait, you can't hide from me, I'm coming  
Just wait, you can't hide from me, I'm coming  
Just wait, you can't hide from me, I'm coming  
Just wait, you can't hide from me

Knock knock, I am at your door now, I am coming in, no need for me to ask permission

Knock knock, I'm inside your room now, where is it you've hid, our game of hide and seek's about to end

I'm coming closer  
Looking underneath your bed but  
You're not there, I wonder  
Could you be inside the closet?

Ding dong, I have found you  
Ding dong, you were hiding here  
Now you're it  
Ding dong, finally found you dear  
Now you're it  
Ding dong, looks like I have won  
Now you're it  
Ding dong, pay the consequence.

All: *claps and cheers*

Marshmallow: Thanks!

Torch: um... thanks?

Guards,Co-hosts and author: They are good

Animatronics: Nope!

Nightmare Freddy: Easy a more mangled and evil version of the originals and my fav food is noodle soup

Luna: Won't that kill you?

Nightmare Freddy: No

Nightmare Chica and Cupcake: PIZZA!

Nightmare Bonnie: Grapes

Nightmare Foxy: steak!

Fredbear: Adult's flesh...

Capri Cat: I got some T&D's! Here they

Dares:  
Chica: Prank-bomb T.C  
Plush: Punch Spring  
Foxy: sing lovefool  
Bon-Bon: reenact she said yes! with T.C  
Freddy: To try to survive mlp on full blast!  
Truths  
Foxy: What do you do in pirates cove  
Everyone: Tell your deepest secret

Chica: *adds Chili pepper to her lipstick, water to her mascara and blush and adds some random powder to her cream*

Plush: *punches Spring*

Foxy:

Dear, I fear we're facing a problem  
You love me no longer, I know  
And maybe there is nothing  
That I can do to make you do  
Mama tells me I shouldn't bother  
That I ought to stick to another man  
A man that surely deserves me  
But I think you do!

So I cry, I pray and I beg

Love me love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me fool me  
Go on and fool me  
Love me love me  
Pretend that you love me  
Leave me leave me  
Just say that you need me  
Love me love me  
Say that you love me  
Leave me leave me  
Just say that you need me  
I can't care 'bout anything but you...

Lately I have desperately pondered,  
Spent my nights awake and I wonder  
What I could have done in another way  
To make you stay  
Reason will not lead to solution  
I will end up lost in confusion  
I don't care if you really care  
As long as you don't go

So I cry, I pray, and I beg

Love me, love me  
Say that you love me  
Fool me, fool me  
Go on and fool me  
Love me, love me  
Pretend that you love me  
Leave me, leave me  
Just say that you need me  
So I cry, and I pray for you to  
Love me, love me  
Say that you love me  
Leave me, leave me  
Just say that you need me  
I can't care 'bout anything but you...

Anything but you...

Love me, love me (Say that you love me)  
Fool me, fool me (Go on and fool me)  
Love me, love me (I know that you need me)  
I can't care 'bout anything but you..

Bon-Bon: Read this *gives paper to her*

T.C: Yes?

Bon-Bon: SHE SAID YES!

Freddy: NO! HELP ME! AHHHH! *malfunctions*

Foxy: Sleep. Eat. Scare.

* * *

Freddy: Once I got drunk and started to bomb this bar...

Bonnie: I hate the color pink...

Chica: I once French-kissed Foxy in front of and kid...

Foxy: I killed the manager and that's the reason why I'm "out of order"

Goldie: Me and JJ have an weed operation at Freddy's...

Toy Freddy: I hate Toy Chica, she's more curvy than Shadow Bonnie...

Toy Bonnie: I like to get drunk and I pretend to be Captain Falcon...

Toy Chica: Me and Toy Bonnie leak stuff to the internet...

Mangle: I work at a nightclub on weekends :p...

Puppet: If I drink to much and I start making random love potions for 1.99$ anyone want one?...

BB: I play Smash at night and I play as Villager...

JJ: Same but I play as Wii Fit Trainer...

Endo: I love to sing and dance to spooky scary skeletons at night when everyone is sleeping...

Springtrap: I once took an machine gun and shot Freddy with it...

Nightmare Freddy: I pretend that I have babies...

All: O_O...

Nightmare Bonnie: I love MLP I'm a brony...

Nightmare Chica: I have a crush on my cupcake...

Nightmare Foxy: I love Yoshi... i mean who doesn't?...

Nightmare Cupcake: I love Nightmare Chica...

Plushtrap: I love Earthbound...

Fredbear: Nothing

Co- Host: Nothing

Luca: Nothing

Guards: NOTHING!

* * *

Reaper:*stands up from a chair in a shadowed corner*  
Pretty funny until now so i have some new T&D for everyone...  
Truths:  
Springtrap: Do you miss the tank from some chapters ago?  
Luca: How do you keep enough room for everyone here? *looks around*  
Dares:  
Everyone who said rock is your favorite music: perform Temper Temper from Bullet For My Valentine.  
Everyone else... *teleports everyone except Torch, Luca and Lady into a tank* Tank Fight!  
Torch and Lady: Death battle!  
Luca: please make the starter for the fights

Alright that's all have fun *grins devilish sits back into the chair*

Springtrap: Yes

 **Luca: *looks around* It's about the size of an** **palace** **what do you mean?**

Rock fans!: *plays Temper Temper*

Everyone: *gets TP*

 **Luca: FIGHT!**

Everyone: *starts shooting*

 **Luca: ...**

BB: *tank comes out from smoke and BB's head pops out* I WON!

Luca, Torch and Lady: FUUUUUUU-

Torch: *lights on fire and blasts Lady with an fireball*

Lady: *turns into an snake and starts to strangle him*

Torch & Lady: *keeps on fighting until they both fall into the fanpit*

Lady: *takes an random knife from the fanpit and stabs Torch with it*

 **Luca: KO!**

Boomstick (from the DEATH BATTLE! show on youtube): KILLER SNAK-

 **Luca: Nope! Go to your show Bye Bye!**

Lady: *cleans herself up then revives everyone*

Spring trapper: We have more from CaptianThePirate756

What's up everyone, I'm back for some more!:-)  
Dares:  
Springtrap Kill anyone You hate and choose a weapon, Bazooka, or Machine gun? And listen to 'Nightmare' by NateWantsToBattle, what is your reaction?  
Foxy Listen to 'Noticed' by Mandopony, is this familiar about your lonely live in there? If yes then,*hugs him*.  
Golden Freddy Vengeance! Kill Vincent! With a bazooka! I'm crazy, I know.  
Nightmares Possessed the ones you hate for the rest of the chapter.  
Truths:  
Springtrap That's why my OC is there, because I'm a big fan of you, no joke! People may think your creepy in the game but, I think your sweet!*hugs him*  
Toy Bonnie Oh, I'm sorry. Because people are confusing me that your a girl, but I feel like your a boy, so *hugs him* sorry again.  
Freddy Why are you in girls bathrooms, are you a pervert?  
Golden Freddy What is your reaction to Nightmare Fredbear?  
That is all for..., wait! Almost forgot,  
Marionette I love you too, and also if anyone mess with your box then *hands a Machine gun* shoot them! Also a dare, read 'Marionette' that's my story, and if your a boy then sorry, I'm confused if your a boy or girl so, I go random.  
See ya later!:-)  
*kicks Toy Bonnie* Nobody hurts Springtrap! Never! *turns to Nightmare**demonic voice* this is your Warning!

Springtrap: *takes an bazooka and shoots Purple Guy, then watches the video * O_O...

Foxy: Yes...

Goldie: *shoots his dead body*

Nightmares & Plush: *looks at the kid* HIM *gives a bloody smile*

Kid: AHH! HELP ME! MIKE I'M YOUR SON! HELP ME DAD!

Mike: ... WTF?

Springtrap: Thnx

Toy Bonnie: Thanks

Freddy: Okay... it's because the phantom who possesses (so many S's) me is a big pervert!

Goldie: Meh...

Fredbear: Goldie HOW DARE YOU! Y NO FEAR ME!

Goldie: Nah...

Puppet: YAY! *takes Machine gun* And i'm a girl *reads* It's good...

Marshmallow: We have more from ign0tum

Well I'm back...  
Truths  
Marionette: What do you do in that box all day?  
Nightmare Foxy: Who do you like here?  
Lady: Out of all of the people here, who do you think is the scariest?

Dares  
Plush: Ride around on Mangle's back.  
Golden Freddy: Fight Freddy, his counterparts, and all of your counterparts.  
Springtrap: I don't know what to do with you. *Gives him Marionette's box* Have fun.

Puppet: Read, eat, listen to music then kill

Nightmare Foxy:No one

Lady: Fr-red Bear...

Plush: *starts riding Mangle's back* YEEHAW!

Mangle: GET OFF YOU LITTLE...!

Plush: *falls down* You ...!

Goldie: Done *takes an random 12 gauge and starts shooting them*

Springtrap: Oh crap balls... *gets shot*

Puppet: *takes box* Meh...

Nightmare: *revives Springtrap and the Freddy'* We got some more from Necromancer Robert ShadowBlade

*is seen talking to 3 other people* Welcome to Standing Up School* the middle one falls down* And you failwd. *turns around* Oh hey.

Dares ( Singing time :) )  
Mike/ The Originals: rap the FNAF Rap by JT Machinima  
Mike/Toys: rap the FNAF 2 Rap by JT Machinima  
Mike/Purple Guy/ Springtrap : rap the FNAF 3 Rap by JT Machinima  
Freddy: rap battle against Freddy Kruger or I will take that top hat and shove it up your 《Censored》  
Mike: sing Creepin' Towards the Door by IDK  
Nightmares/Kid: Sing Break my Mind by DA Games

Now I am done but first * grabs Freddy's top hat round house kicks Purple Guy and Torch Revives Scott*

Mike, Purple Guy, Originals, Toys and Springtrap: NOPE! *Jumps into fanpit*

Lady: *grabs Freddy* Go for it!

* * *

Nightmare: *shoves the top hat into Freddy's 《Censored》

Luna: BAG PLZ!

Lady: *gives bag and takes Mike from the fanpit*

Mike:

They keep creeping towards the door  
My stomach  
Twists, like a worm beneath the lure  
My heart beat  
Skips, like a phonograph  
Old machines weren't built to last  
But they keep creeping towards the door.

They keep creeping towards the door  
Their bodies  
Reek, like they're carrying a corpse  
Their footsteps  
Creak, as they circle in  
And the power's running thin  
But they keep creeping towards the door.

The phone guy tells me that there is no danger  
But I suspect that things will get much stranger  
Something about this room is hypnotizing  
Paralyzing  
Terrifying!

They keep creeping towards the door  
My backbone  
Shakes, like a tremor on the floor  
My knee caps  
Quake. Why don't I just scram?  
Or unplug that stupid fan!  
Cuz they keep creeping towards the door.

These furry phonies masquerade like they're cute  
The kids don't notice 'cause they think they're cartoons  
Oh don't look now I think that Freddie's en route [on route]  
Deadly pursuit  
Sweaty fursuit

(scat break)  
(guitar solo)

The phone guy tells me that there is no danger  
But I suspect that things will get much stranger  
Something about this room is hypnotizing  
Paralyzing  
Terri- ...

Everyone: *claps*

Nightmares/Kid:

Welcome little child to the darkest fears inside  
Come join the fun, take a journey through the night  
Watch the closet doors, or else the night consumes you more,  
Taking every piece of innocence that never sees the light

Grab your only ammunition, your common sense and torch.  
The corridors are filled with fright, when somethings on the porch.  
How long will you last, through these memories of the past,  
Since without a light to shine the only soul that's left is yours

Forced down to reckoning,  
Your dreams become the sickening,  
You thought you were alone,  
No they bite you to the bone, you shout!

Break, break, break my mind,  
Break it till the tale unwinds,  
Force my thoughts through hell and back,  
Or leave me alone tonight!

Break, break, break my heart,  
Break me till I fall apart,  
This can't be real, this can't be right,  
Now die inside the flames of your fright!

You thought your safest place to breathe was right inside your room,  
But once the clock begins to chime your fate will lead to doom,  
Your looking left and right, through the doors you shut so tight,  
But as long as your way they open up to scare you soon

Keep an eye on all your toys, 'cus some don't look the same,  
Your chance to act is short enough, to turn your mind insane.  
The plushtrap gets impatient, from the overwhelmed sensation,  
So be sure to watch him on the chair or time will surely drain  
Hey kid, why do you moan  
We can't help but notice that you're home alone,  
Your parents clearly trust you to be away without a phone call,  
That's not all, your flashlight is limited,  
That can't be helpful to keep you prohibited,  
Don't be scared, it's not like we care,  
Your nightmare is all that we wanted prepared.  
On the bed, just don't be mislead,  
Those toys were just meant to like you to be bled.  
The closet, whoops, I wouldn't run over,  
Cus foxy's inside, yet he seems out of order  
Oh and look, your know these guys,  
Chica and bonnie don't look so alive,  
The cupcake is torn, yet death was reborn,  
Can you survive till the crack of dawn

Watch your back, take a turn to the left and the right,  
There's no end in sight, your darkest of nights, they burn you inside, begin night five.  
Watch your back check the halls for your chance to survive  
The shadows enraged, your minds getting phased, you life is no longer safe

I am all alone, I'm surrounded by the fears  
Haunted with shackles now they sent me to tears  
I'm not allowed to cry, 'cus they told me I would die  
The proof was I'm the bite, now I can hardly hear  
Help me…

WATCH YOUR BACK, TAKE A TURN TO THE LEFT, AND THE RIGHT!  
(Nowhere to run, nowhere to hide)  
WATCH YOUR BACK, TRY YOUR BEST TO SURVIVE THE NIGHT!  
(Nowhere to run, try and survive the night

All: *claps*

Luna: We have more from dragonspinner35

Here are my truths and dares and my OC

Name: Savion

Gender: male

Animatronic: panda

Appearance: height 6'7 eyes aqua marine fur black and white with green streaks down the back wears a karate GI

Personality: competitive and kinda shy he like video games reading and drawing he's also train in several martial arts like aikido,judo,tae Kwan do

Dares

Bonnie: shave off mike's eyebrows and when he wakes up tell him now you know how I feel

All guards even purple guy: dance to Y.M.C.A mike: construction worker, Jeremy : Indian , purple guy: biker, phone guy: i can't remember the last one but your him

Foxy: sing dilemma by nelly with Chica

Chica: try juggling chainsaws while riding a unicycle on a tightrope over a pool of electric eels

Truths

BB: stay out of my balloon room and would you rather listen to 1D all day or jump off the empire state building

Golden: What happen to your eyes

That's is all for now and author I hope you accept my oc PS he has a crush on mangle well

 **Luca: CONGRATS! your on the show!**

Savion: Hi...

Mangle: He's kinda cute...

Savion: *blushes*

Bonnie: I dunno about that...

Lady: *gives Mike an sleep potion*

Mike: Zzz...

Bonnie: *shaves Mike eyebrows*

Mike: *hears razor* STAY AWAY FROM ME YOU BIG FAT BUNNY!

Bonnie: ... Now you know how I feel...

 **Luca: ...**

Luna: Leave him!

Foxy & Chica:

I.. love you, and I.. need you  
Nelly I.. love you, I do.. neeeeed you - but

No matter what I do, all I think about is you  
Even when I'm with my boo, boy you know I'm crazy over you  
No matter what I do, all I think about is you  
Even when I'm with my boo, boy you know I'm crazy over you

Check it, check it, check it, uhh  
I met this chick and she just moved right up the block from me  
And uhh, she got the hots for me the finest thing my hood did see  
But oh no, oh no, she gotta a man  
and a son, doh'ohhh, but that's okay  
Cause I, wait for my cue and just listen, play my position  
Like a shortstop, pick up e'rything mami hittin  
And in no time.. (no time) I..  
I plan to make this wah-one mi-i-ne.. and that's for sure  
Cause I, I never been the type to, break up a happy home  
But uh, there's somethin bout baby girl I just can't leave alone  
So tell me ma what's it gonna be? She said  
(You don't know what you mean to me)

Check it, check it, check it, uhh  
I see a lot and you look and I never say a word  
I know how niggaz start actin trippin out here about they girls  
And there's no way-ayy-hey, Nelly gon' fight over  
no day-hey-ame.. as you can see  
But I, I like your steez, your style, your whole demeanor  
The way you come through and holla and swoop me in his 2-seater  
Now that's gangstah-ah-ahhh..  
And I got special ways to thank yah-ah-ahhh.. don't you forget it  
But uh, it ain't that easy for you to pack and leave him  
But uh, you and dirty got ties for different reasons  
I respect that and right before I turn to leave, she said

Sing it for me K

I.. love you, and I.. need you  
Nelly I.. love you, I do.. (c'mon girl)  
And it's more than you'll.. ever know  
But.. it's fo'sho  
You can always count on my love  
Foreveeeeer more, yeahh-yeahh..

East coast, I know you shakin right  
Down South, I know you bouncin right  
West coast, I know you walkin right, cause  
Midwest, I see you swingin right  
(You don't know what you mean to me)

East coast, I know you shakin right  
Down South, I know you bouncin right  
West coast, I know you walkin right, cause  
Midwest, I see you swing it right  
(You don't know what you mean to me)  
East coast, you still shakin right  
Down South, I see you bouncin right  
West coast, I know you walkin right, cause  
Midwest, I see you swingin right  
(You don't know what you mean to me)

East coast, I know you shakin right  
Down South, I know you bouncin right  
West coast, I know you walkin right  
Midwest, I see you swing it right  
(You don't know what you mean to me)  
East coast, you still shakin right  
Down South, I see you bouncin right  
West coast, I know you walkin right, cause  
Midwest, I see you swingin right  
(You don't know what you mean to me)

All: *claps*

Chica: NO! *jumps into the fanpit*

BB: Listen to 1D it's not so bad!

Goldie: Um... Nothing?

Cherry: *Um... We have more from Manias 3.0

*Comes into studio* Hi guys! *Torch burns creeper behind her. Manias 3.0 glares at him*. Really? *Turns back* So, I got here a very small list, but I hope they'll be entertaining. (clears throat)

Truths:

Bonnie: Why always a left-door hanger?  
Chica: Don't you ever get tired if eating pizza?  
Torch: Seriously? You burned up my pet creeper? Why?  
Luna: Don't you get tired of reviving everyone?

Dares:

PG: I dare you to take a Selfie with a Bonnie head on  
Chica: I dare you to go to a farm full of free-range chickens  
Shadows: I dare you to try and posess someone you hate  
Bonnie: Kiss me! You mah FAVORITE!

That's about it, I think. Thx

Lady: I GOT IT! *revives Manias 3.0's creeper*

Bonnie: I actually don't know...

Chica: No

Torch: Sorry...

Luna: Yup!

Lady: Same with me...

Purple Guy: *Rips off Bonnie's mask* SELFIE! *takes a picture and gives back Bonnie's mask*

Chica: Hey! It's ma family!

Chicken #1: BAWK!

Chicken #2: cluck!

Bonnie: Um.. Okay? *kisses Manias 3.0*

Lady: Is that the end of the list?

Luna: Yup, and about that bet, Torch you lost the bet...

Torch: NOOOO!

All: BYE!

* * *

 **WOO! Nine chappies! Thanks to** **Koasis The Alien** **,** **Mangle4ever** **and Manias 3.0 for following and pm or review for more!**

* * *

 **P.S Foxy Fang thank you for the picture, I just really don't know how you can send it to me...**


	10. Two birds on a wiire!

**Luca: Hey guys and girls! Luca here with a new chappie, f-**

 **Marshmallow: First off Luca does not own Fnaf!**

 **Luca: You just took the words out of my mouth**

 **Marshmallow: So what?**

 **Luna: Guys?**

 **Lady: Here we go again...**

 **Cherry: I'm sorry to interrupt..um... but we have to get to the game going...**

 **Luca: Kay, but first i'm allowing two Oc's from every person anyway, ON TO DA STORY! *Cue ~Kirby Dubstep ~ 10 hours***

* * *

Lady Serpena: Hey Guys! and welcome back to Fnaf truth or dare!

Bonnie: COME ON! STOP THIS ALREADY!

Springtrap: Actually, i'm getting used to this...

Luna: Stupid purple bunny...

Bonnie: What did ya say?

Luna: Meep... nothing...

Lady: Anyways we got a new set of dares from Manias 3.0

Alright alright alright! Good show! More fun stuff here for you all!

Dares:  
BB: dress up as a farmer, and sing "Ol' McDonald" at the free range chicken farm.  
Everybody: Do the flop! (Sorry, but I had to!)  
Mike: Sing "reindeer are better tgan people" with a stuffed reindeer.  
BG: play with BB's overalls.  
Puppet: do a puppet show.

Truths:  
Freddy: is your microphone outdated?  
Jeremy: would you rather hide in a closet with Nightmare Foxy, or sit in a bear trap?  
Bonnie: Thx for the kiss, by the way. Closet later? (Jk).  
Toys: Why do you even!? Too many in one night!

That's all I got for now. Peace!

BB: *dresses up like a farmer and runs to the chicken farm* Um... what i supposed to do again?

JJ: Sing Olde McDonald

BB: *ahem* Old MACDONALD had a farm

E-I-E-I-O  
And on his farm he had a cow  
E-I-E-I-O  
With a moo moo here  
And a moo moo there  
Here a moo, there a moo  
Everywhere a moo moo  
Old MacDonald had a farm  
E-I-E-I-O

Old MACDONALD had a farm  
E-I-E-I-O  
And on his farm he had a pig  
E-I-E-I-O  
With a oink oink here  
And a oink oink there  
Here a oink, there a oink  
Everywhere a oink oink  
Old MacDonald had a farm  
E-I-E-I-O

Old MACDONALD had a farm  
E-I-E-I-O  
And on his farm he had a duck  
E-I-E-I-O  
With a quack quack here  
And a quack quack there  
Here a quack, there a quack  
Everywhere a quack quack  
Old MacDonald had a farm  
E-I-E-I-O

Old MACDONALD had a farm  
E-I-E-I-O  
And on his farm he had a horse  
E-I-E-I-O  
With a neigh neigh here  
And a neigh neigh there  
Here a neigh, there a neigh  
Everywhere a neigh neigh  
Old MacDonald had a farm  
E-I-E-I-O

Old MACDONALD had a farm  
E-I-E-I-O  
And on his farm he had a lamb  
E-I-E-I-O  
With a baa baa here  
And a baa baa there  
Here a baa, there a baa  
Everywhere a baa baa  
Old MacDonald had a farm  
E-I-E-I-O

Old MACDONALD had a farm  
E-I-E-I-O  
And on his farm he had some chickens  
E-I-E-I-O  
With a cluck cluck here  
And a cluck cluck there  
Here a cluck, there a cluck  
Everywhere a cluck cluck  
With a baa baa here  
And a baa baa there  
Here a baa, there a baa  
Everywhere a baa baa  
With a neigh neigh here  
And a neigh neigh there  
Here a neigh, there a neigh  
Everywhere a neigh neigh  
With a quack quack here  
And a quack quack there  
Here a quack, there a quack  
Everywhere a quack quack  
With a oink oink here  
And a oink oink there  
Here a oink, there a oink  
Everywhere a oink oink  
With a moo moo here  
And a moo moo there  
Here a moo, there a moo  
Everywhere a moo moo

Old MacDonald had a farm  
E-I-E-I-OOOOOOO...

Everyone: *flops* Ow...

Mike: Um.. no *jumps out of the fanpit*

JJ: NOOO!

Red (from angry birds): Whaak- eeah! *launches JJ into the fanpit*

Puppet: *eye twitches*

Stella (again, from Angry Birds ): Haa- eeah! *knocks Puppet into fanpit*

Freddy: No

Jeremy: N-nightmare Foxy...

Bonnie: um...

Toys: *put on deal with it shades*

* * *

Spring trapper: We have more from More Dares! :-) This is my little brother dare, so yea.

Toy Bonnie: Kill the living daylights out of Vincent! Plz! And dance to 'Die in a Fire'  
Golden Freddy: Sing 'You are a Pirate'. My brother wanted to dare him that!  
Freddy: Go to Fazbear Fright and spent the night there! There's no turning back and you can't go to the FanPit, no!  
The Toys: Sing 'The Show Must Go On' by Mandopony  
Plushtrap: Awesome! Kill Freddy.  
Nightmare Bonnie: Dance the Gangnam Style! No turning back! Never!

Toy Bonnie: Sing 'Survive The Night' by Mandopony

Bonnie: Go on a date with Mangle and kiss her, confess your love!  
Mangle: Accept Bonnie love, I'm very sorry for what I did, its because well I in real life have a crush on Springtrap. I know, weird.  
Freddy: Kill Mike, Jeremy, and Fritz while singing 'Nightmare' by NateWantsToBattle  
Foxy: French kiss Trapper!  
Springtrap: Foxy is stealing your girl! Destroy him while singing 'Home' by NateWantsToBattle  
Everyone: Have a Death Match,(Warning! Trapper is a Nightmare, 3 times more powerful than all of the magical animatronic together.)  
Authors: Destroy anyone you hate the most! Bazooka only.  
Question  
Authors: Do you accept more than one OC?  
Freddy: Why do you play your death music when the powers out, its not even scary, its cute!  
Goldie: I will like you to meet Cuddlezilla The Bunny, her name means the Monster of Cuteness. If you read "A Golden Nightmare" by me (CaptainThePirate756) then you'll understand why I made her your crush.  
Bonnie: How did it go?  
Mangle: Well? How did it go?  
Foxy: Here a cookie!  
That's all for now! See ya later!:-)

Toy Bonnie: *takes an 12 gauge and kills PG then dances to Die in a fire*

Goldie:

Do what you want, 'cause a pirate is free,

You are a pirate!

Yar har, fiddle di dee,  
Being a pirate is all right with me,  
Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,  
You are a pirate!  
Yo Ho, ahoy and avast,  
Being a pirate is really badass!  
Hang the black flag at the end of the mast!  
You are a pirate!

You are a pirate! - Yay!

We've got us a map, (a map! )  
To lead us to a hidden box,  
That's all locked up with locks! (with locks! )  
And buried deep away!

We'll dig up the box, (the box! )  
We know it's full of precious booty!  
Burst open the locks!  
And then we'll say hooray!

Yar har, fiddle di dee,  
Being a pirate is all right with me!  
Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,

You are a pirate!  
Yo Ho, ahoy and avast,  
Being a Pirate is really badass!  
Hang the black flag  
At the end of the mast!  
You are a pirate!

Hahaha!

We're sailing away (set sail! ),  
Adventure awaits on every shore!  
We set sail and explore (ya-har! )  
And run and jump all day (Yay! )  
We float on our boat (the boat! )  
Until it's time to drop the anchor,  
Then hang up our coats (aye-aye! )  
Until we sail again!

Yar har, fiddle di dee,  
Being a pirate is all right with me!  
Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,  
You are a pirate!

Yar har, wind at your back, lads,  
Wherever you go!

Blue sky above and blue ocean below,  
You are a pirate!  
You are a pirate!

You are a pirate! Ya gobshite!"

Freddy: If there's no fanpit... whatta 'bout dat phantom fanpit

 **Luca: Dang it! i forgot 'bout dat!**

Freddy: *hops in*

Toys:(Oh, la la la la la

Oh, la la la la-la-la-la  
Oh la la la la la la  
Oh la la la)  
One two three four!

There was a full moon in the sky.  
We met a brand new robot friend.  
At first, he seemed a little shy  
He would not play pretend.

He sang just fine and played in time  
But did not look the part.  
So we lovingly decided to give him  
A brand new start!

No matter what we say or do  
It's never up to me or you  
We smile now  
And sing A cheer!

The show must go on  
The show must go on  
Never fear  
The show will go on

Hahahaha! Ha-hoh!  
We're gonna have so much fun together!  
It's gonna be a real party!

We removed his squishy casing  
To keep his circuits safe and sound.  
And ended up replacing it with scraps  
That we had found.

But what a shame!  
(A crying shame)  
Our friend was in a world of pain.  
Oh, we tried to fix him up  
But it was all in vain!

No matter what we say or do  
It's never up to me or you  
We smile now  
And sing A cheer!

The show must go on!  
The show must go on!  
Never fear!  
The show will go on!

We just don't know what went wrong.  
We tried to get along.  
But our new robot friend's  
Power faded.

We did our best to fix our guest  
We hated to see him so distressed.  
We said farewell and had him  
Terminated!

(Music)

[Hook]  
Every toy eventually breaks  
Every battery fades and drains.  
Even the tiniest little mistakes  
Can leave behind the messiest stains.  
We know that we'll be alright  
Although he didn't survive the night.  
Through the pain and through the tears  
The show goes on for years and years!

No matter what we say or do  
It's never up to me or you  
We smile now  
And sing A cheer!

The show must go on!  
The show must go on!  
Never fear

The show will go on!

Plush: *takes an axe *

Nightmare Bonnie: *does gangnam style*

Toy Bonnie: I ALREADY DID!

[at the date]

Bonnie: Mangle, i love you... you're so beautiful and nice, your smile shines like the sun

Mangle: *blushes* Thank you Bonnie, but i'm in love with Savion...

Bonnie: *heart splits in two* WHY!

Savion: *blushes* She loves me?

Freddy: Help! i'm stuck in the phantom fanpit!

Luna: *pulls him out*

Plush: *kills Freddy*

Luna: *revives Freddy*

Freddy: Just sleep

Just dream  
Just sleep  
Just dream

Just sleep  
Just dream

In the back of my mind  
I've been trying to chase a monster this whole time  
But I couldn't see  
The monster was me  
And no one heard our cries

Now I've run out of tears  
The time has come for me to disappear  
Get me out of this mess  
And away from this stress  
Set me free so I can rest

We're only kids who lost our way  
But if we wait long enough  
We will be saved  
Just sleep  
Just dream  
This isn't fair  
No we're not just what we seem

We want to fly  
But our souls are trapped inside  
It's not a game  
Not to blame  
We're forced to hide  
Just sleep  
Just dream  
It's only a nightmare  
And soon we'll be set free  
And soon we'll be set free

And I've been crying out for help  
I know I bite but I mean well  
Can you see my disguise  
I'm different inside  
Can you break this spell

And all the ghosts from before  
They're knocking and they're breaking down your door  
So please set us free  
Now you have the key  
Because I can't take the pain no more  
No more

We're only kids who lost our way  
But if we wait long enough  
We will be saved  
Just sleep  
Just dream  
This isn't fair  
No we're not just what we seem

We want to fly  
But our souls are trapped inside  
It's not a game  
Not to blame  
We're forced to hide  
Just sleep  
Just dream  
It's only a nightmare  
And soon we'll be set free

We're only kids who lost our way  
But if we wait long enough  
We will be saved  
Just sleep  
Just dream  
This isn't fair  
No we're not just what we seem

We want to fly  
But our souls are trapped inside  
It's not a game  
Not to blame  
We're forced to hide  
Just sleep  
Just dream  
It's only a nightmare  
And soon we'll be set free

All: *claps*

Freddy: *bows then takes an bazooka and kills the guards*

Foxy: Nope! *jumps into the fanpit*

Everyone: *starts brawling until a blood covered wolf comes out of the smoke*

 **Luca: Gross! *revives everyone* and! * shoots Freddy, Springtrap , Vincent and the Nightmares* and Yes i do accept two OC**

Freddy: Why does it not scare you!

Goldie: Um... *read* Okay!

Bonnie: Bad...

Mangle: So - So

Foxy: YA'Y COO'KIE! *nibbles on it*

* * *

 **Luca: We have more from** Mangle4ever

* a girl with 2 pink pigtails and a pink and white off the shoulder shirt with pink mini skirt  
And white boots flies in the studio * Hiiiii! First before the ToD's I want to say I use to be Foxy Fang but then I desided to make an account . Foxy ur still awesome and Mangle is the best. MANGLE4EVER! Ok on to the truths or dares !

**DARES**  
All originals and purple guy : reenact die in a fire  
Mangle: kill plushtrap :3  
Bonnie ,T.B, shadow Bonnie , phantom Bonnie ,springtrap , springtrapper,and plush trap : do the chubby bunny challenge :3  
All humans - even you kid- : do the bean boozled

Chica: NOPE!*jumps into the fanpit*

PG, Bonnie, Freddy and Foxy: NOPE! *fanpit time!*

Mangle: Oh, I'm going to enjoy this... *claws Plush to death (Lol dat marvel reference XD)*

All Bonnie': *stuffs mouth with marshmallows* Tubby Tunny Tubby Tunny Tubby Tunny Tubby Tunny *chokes*

Rest: O_O...

Springtrap, Spring trapper and Plush: *stuffs with Marshmallows* Chubby Punny Chubby Punny Chubby Punny Chubby Punny Chubby Punny Chubby Punny Chubby Punny Did pee pin?

Luna: *revives them* Yup!

All: Nope! *jumps into the fanpit*

Lady: We have more from ninjamonkey3904

I'm back  
Dares  
Have all Freddy's in a room and do the same with the Bonnie Chicas and foxys and have them there  
Truths  
Springtrap and golden Freddy what do yo think of eachother

All Freddie's, Bonnie's, Chica's and Foxy's: This is awkward...

Spring: He's a motherf*^%#3

Goldie: (T_T) F&*( you

Luna: We have more from FNAFLover40

Mari O'Nette is Marionette's daughter btw and  
Dare  
I dare the show hosts to play FNaF 4  
I dare everyone else to try and scare the show hosts shortly after

 **Luca: *looks at Puppet* EXPLAIN!**

Puppet: Um...

Co- Hosts: *plays*

Luna: I HATE YOU CUPCAKE! XC

Nightmare Cupcake: *puts on deal with it shades*

Freddy: So who's winning?

Chica: Lady so far she's made it to night 5 already

Freddy: Whose losing?

Chica: Luna

All *except Co- hosts*: BOO!

Co - Hosts: Meh...

Nightmare (Note: This is an OC! Not an Nightmare animatronic)*: We have more from Necromancer Robert ShadowBlade

*NRSB is no where to be seen* * Screaming can be heard* NRSB crash through the roof* Ow * Gets up* That really hurt but anyway.

Dares:  
Everyone: Watch FNAF: The Musical Night One and FNAF: The Musical Night 2  
Mike: Sing No More by NateWantsToBattle  
Kid: Sing Home by NateWantsToBattle and Nothing Can Hurt Me by Mandopony  
Phone Guy/Nightmares: Sing FNAF 4 Song by Tryhardninja

That's it... for now. *teleports Purple Guy, Scott and Springtrap (why not?) to Antarctica. Teleports Torch to the middle of the ocean.*

Everyone: *watches both* O_O

Mike: You can break down my lights and my doors

But I won't let you back in no more, no more  
I am sick of getting stuck in the same routine, again

Five nights It shouldn't seem so long  
But it Takes forever when you all about it wrong  
These Halls are lined with blood I can't have on my hands  
These Walls they seem to call my name  
But I refuse to be another Puppet in your game  
Your eyes are dead inside But tonight I leave Alive

You can break down my lights and my doors  
But I won't let you back in no more, no more  
I am sick of getting stuck in the same routine, agian

Tie me up  
Put me in a suit  
But I'll never be like you No  
I know what happened here and you can't erase your past

Done what i can to try and hide  
But even you can tell who i really am inside  
Its not my job to watch you  
I'm Leaving here tonight

But maybe one day you will find Humanity but until then don't you say that we are the same

You can break down my lights and my doors  
But I won't let you back in no more, no more  
I am sick of getting stuck in the same routine, again

Tie me up  
Put me in a suit  
But I'll never be like you No  
I know what happened here and you can't erase your past

I, Crave the light of day  
Cause I've been keeping you away  
It's Driving me insane  
It's Driving me insane

You can break down my lights and my doors  
But I won't let you back in no more, no more  
I am sick of getting stuck in the same routine, again

Tie me up  
Put me in a suit  
But I'll never be like you, No  
I know what happened here and you can't erase your past

MAYBE ONE DAY YOU'LL FIND HUMANITY

All: *claps*

Kid: um... Was it you

Or was it me  
Is this a nightmare  
Or just a dream  
I've lost my mind  
I've lost myself  
Am I at home  
Or am I in hell

I'm in my room  
They're by my side  
My little monsters  
They try to hide  
I've tried to run  
They're close behind  
I cry for help  
But no one's in sight

But now I'm home  
Right where I belong  
And I cannot stay strong  
And in my mind  
It's what I deserve all along

Just let me go  
I'm trapped within my home  
They left me all alone  
It's all I know  
And as my fear grows  
It's where I call my home

They're in my room  
They're in the halls and underneath my bed  
They say I'm sick  
Well maybe I'm just better off dead  
Their wicked words  
They cut my nerves  
And make me feel like I'm nothing

They say get closer but I'm scared  
They put me down, no this isn't fair  
They mock my name  
Put me to shame  
So like balloons, I'll float away

(just let me go)  
(it's where I call my home)  
(just let me go)

Can you even hear me cry?  
I know you're broken deep inside  
I swear I'll put you back together

All: *claps*

PG & Nightmares:

Hush now, drift off to sleep  
Reality, a memory  
Don't be scared of what you find  
Yeah, it's all just in your mind  
Monsters that live inside  
Your head at night, they are all right  
Cause they can never compare  
To the ones that live outside

So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you awake, your nightmare awaits  
So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you awake, your nightmare awaits  
It's a fantasy, they'll be seeing you soon  
Nowhere left to go, terrors keep breaking through  
So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you awake, your nightmare will become the truth

Rows of teeth penetrate  
There's no escape, the veil is raised  
Every mistake visible  
So was it me after all?  
A music box that creaks  
The melody brings solemn peace  
But only for one more breath  
The last one you might have left

So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you awake, your nightmare awaits  
So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you awake, your nightmare awaits  
It's a fantasy, they'll be seeing you soon  
Nowhere left to go, terrors keep breaking through  
So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you awake, your nightmare will become the truth

The ticking clock breaks the spell with every beat  
Illusion or not, you are safe now, so dream  
So dream your dream!

So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you awake, your nightmare awaits  
So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you awake, your nightmare awaits  
It's a fantasy, they'll be seeing you soon  
Nowhere left to go, terrors keep breaking through  
So dream, dream, dream your dream  
Cause when you awake, your nightmare will become the truth

All: *claps*

Luna: We have more from Cap-

Capri: I'm bored... I HOPE YOU DIE IN A FIRE!

XD I got you! Didn't I? No?  
DARES!  
Chica: Hey! It's your child! XD  
Bonnie: Make out with Freddy! (in a demonic voice) OR ELSE!  
Freddy: Meet Freya, she's like you but a girl ya gotta kiss her!  
BB: Sing Smash Rap by Smosh  
Lady & Luna: Watch DEATH BATTLE! Zelda vs. Peach  
Luca: You like Death Battle and Popularmmos? Me too lets watch Kirby vs Majin buu!  
Mike: Read Fnaf T&D by InkRealms  
TRUTHS  
Goldie & JJ: U have an weed operation? Explain!  
Nightmares: SERIOUSLY! WHY ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL A KID!?  
Fritz: Y u so weird?

Chica: Um... i'm starting to panic!

Bonnie: Meep! *kisses Freddy*

Freddy: Gross! *looks at Freya* Oh.. um Hi?

Freya: Hey!

Freddy: *kisses her*

BB:

 _[Zelda:]_

We started the party with the best of friends  
And you think the fun never ends  
We used to be tight like brothers  
By the end we want to murder each other

[Mega Man:]  
Remind me again what the h***'s your name  
No one put "Samus" in the title of your game  
Nice skin tight suit  
Where is your pole?  
Might make your dough  
Without a camel toe  
Blonde hair and blue eyes  
Don't from your true size  
Like Iggy Iz without skills or class  
But you'll never be a rapper with a flat-a** a**

[Zero Suit Samus:]  
My ass may be flat  
But don't get caught  
You need an outfit switch, b****  
You're looking nerdy and fat  
I'm feeling sexually harassed  
By the brown streak on your ass  
Blast your ass back to the 80s  
When you were relevant last

[Mega Man:]  
Haha, no one's gonna admit but it's plain to see  
You only got in the game  
'Cause you give the best down B  
Your fighting's weak and your moves are sh**  
Players only choose you to stare at your t***  
This ain't a beauty pageant  
Ain't playing with dolls  
It's about time to taste these Mega Man Balls!

[CHORUS]

[Mega Man:]  
Look at your cute face, man, I can't fight you  
Your game's stupid simple  
Only little kids like you  
How can I fight someone I just wanna hug  
Now, run along kid and go catch a bug

[The Villager:]  
Let's get this over quick  
I'm dirty- Need a bath  
Filled with all your blood  
After I murder your a**  
I'll start at the top  
I hear the scalp tastes nice  
Don't worry, blue eyes  
I'll just try a little slice  
Then after your head  
Down to your fingers  
Cobble them up, don't worry I won't linger  
Using my scissors on your scrotum and balls  
Snip, snippy, snip until a blood river falls  
I love the fresh smell of blood on the grass  
Can't run away 'cause I'm way too fast  
I'll light you on a fire and drench you in gas  
I'll take a rusty knife  
And shove it deep inside your a**

(DEFEATED!)

[Mario:]  
I'm the king, this is my kingdom  
So show respect!  
'Cause you look to me like some stupid Tron reject  
Oops, I leaked a video to TMZ last night  
of you making love to your arm cannon flashlight

[Mega Man:]  
Look up "sell out" in the dictionary and see Mario  
Got your face on every thing just like a NINTEND-HO  
Keep copies of your game in the bathroom  
For when I need to wipe  
Peach always gets kidnapped  
Because you're too busy  
Plumbing Luigi's pipe

[Mario:]  
You try to roll hard  
Like your name is Donkey Kong  
But through your girly-a** thights  
We can see your tiny dong  
We've been fighting for years  
Don't need another player  
Go run along with Sega  
And be another failure

[Mega Man:]  
You're Pedo-stached preening p****  
Plumbing fu***** prick  
On the roster you're the reject that no one ever picks  
It ain't my fault you're always losing your chick  
SORRY  
Your princess is in another castle  
SUCKING MY D*&^

We started the party with the best of friends  
And you think the fun never ends  
We used to be tight like brothers  
By the end we want to murder each other

Lady: Peach will own Zelda WITH HER BUTT

Luna: Nope Zeldie will own her

Lady: We'll see

(After Video)

Luna: NOOOOO!

Lady: Yay!

Luca & Capri: *eats popcorn while watching video*

Mike: *reads* Meh

Goldie: Um... Nothing?

Nightmares: TO EAT HIS FLESH!

Fritz: Don't hate on meh!

MoonLight: Two birds on a wiiire~  
Dares:  
Everyone: Hear Two Birds by Regina Spektor  
Marshmallow: Sing Love Is My Drug by Kesha  
Torch: Go have a makeout session with Marshy(Marshmallow)after she finishes the song  
Moon: Sing Two Birds by Regina Spektor  
Foxy: Run around the world without stopping.  
T. Fred: Go to BB and say: 'Inhale my doing enragement child!'  
Chica: Punch Freddy and shout: 'I'm da pizza queen!'  
Truths:  
Everyone: Like leh dares?  
Kid that saw Foxy and Chica French kiss: Did Foxy get cooties?  
Golden Fred: React to Mybie's art in DA(Deviantart)  
Nightmare gang: Still can't draw you! X:I  
Lady: When are you and Mike getting married?  
(*whispers*Mike and Lady sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G. Then comes love, then comes marrige,then comes the baby in a baby carrige,sucking his thumb!)

Everyone: *watches the music video* IT'S SO GOOD!

Marshmallow: Maybe I need some rehab  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I got a sick obsession  
I'm seeing it in my dreams  
I'm looking down every alley  
I'm making those desperate calls  
I'm staying up all night hoping hitting my head against the wall

What you got, boy, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out, my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind!

Because your love, your love, your love is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love  
(I said)  
Your love, your love, your love is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love

Won't listen to any advice  
Momma's telling me I should think twice  
But left to my own devices,  
I'm addicted – it's a crisis  
My friends think I've gone crazy  
My judgment's gettin' kinda hazy  
My sleaze is gonna be affected  
If I keep it up like a love sick crack head

What you got, boy, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out, my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind!

Because your love, your love, your love is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love  
(I said)  
Your love, your love, your love is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love

I don't care what people say  
The rush is worth the price I pay  
I get so high when you're with me  
But crash and crave you when you leave

Hey, so I got a question  
Do you wanna have a slumber party in my basement?  
Do I make your heart beat like an 808 drum  
Is my love your drug?  
Your drug?  
Huh, your drug?  
Huh, your drug?  
Is my love your drug?

Because your love, your love, your love is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love  
(I said)  
Your love, your love, your love is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love

Because your love, your love, your love is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love  
(I said)  
Your love, your love, your love is my drug  
Your love, your love, your love

Hey, hey, so  
Your love, your love, your love, your love is my drug  
I like your beard

All: *claps*

Torch: *takes her into an room*

MoonLight:

Two birds on a wire  
One tries to fly away  
And the other  
Watches him close  
From that wire  
He says he wants to as well  
But he is a liar

I'll believe it all  
There's nothing I won't understand  
I'll believe it all  
I won't let go of your hand

Two birds on a wire  
One says come on  
And the other says  
I'm tired  
The sky is overcast  
And I'm sorry  
One more or one less  
Nobody's worried

I'll believe it all  
There's nothing I won't understand  
I'll believe it all  
I won't let go of your hand

Two birds of a feather  
Say that they're always  
Gonna stay together  
But one's never goin' to  
Let go of that wire  
He says that he will  
But he's just a liar

Two birds on a wire  
One tries to fly away  
And the other  
Watches him close  
From that wire  
He says he wants to as well  
But he is a liar

Two birds on a wire  
One tries to fly away  
And the other

All: *claps*

Foxy: RUN!

 **50 days later**

Foxy: Yay!

Toy Freddy: INHALE MY DONG ENRAGEMENT CHILD!

Chica: *punches Freddy* I'M DA PIZZA QUEEN!

Everyone: A little

KWSFACFK (Kid that saw Foxy and Chica French kiss): Yes

Goldie: *Looks* Um... what?

Nightmares: :p

Lady: *blushes* Um... it's a bit too early to be thinking 'bout that!

Luna: We have some from Shark Lord

Okay first to the author you may have Springcord in your series. Just like I said he's a Springtrap version of Discord.  
Now the truths and dares  
Nightmare what would happen if the child had a vacuum to battle you?  
Nightmare Chica you shall face an Indomious Rex  
Freddo aka Toy Freddy face the almighty Pingas Lord himself, Dr. Robotnik!  
Mangle how would you like a bazooka?  
Foxy what do you do to keep yourself entertained?  
All of the Freddy's, and Nightmare, where do you get your top hats and bow ties?

 **Luca: You are on the show!**

Springcord: So what do I do basically?

Luna: Be the co - hosts and you can be dared

Nightmare (Animatronic): EEP!

Nightmare Chica: A whata what? *gets eaten*

Toy Freddy: Hi *takes machine gun and shoots him*

Mangle: I'll take one

Foxy: Watc'h da Bi'g ba'ng thore'y

All of the Freddy's and Nightmares: We don't know...

Luna: We're finished!

All: BYE!

* * *

 **O_O...**

 **WE HAVE 10 CHAPPIES! ALREADY!?**

 **Wow...**

 **First off i'll like to thank FNAFLover40 and CaptainthePirate756 for following, Second off I will still upload but I'm working on a new story and I have the most dreadful thing in the world... school... yeah anyway please review and pm for more chappies! **

**BYE!**

 **-Luca**


	11. Zombies

**Luca: Hey guys and girls! welcome back to FNaF T &D!**

 **Bonnie: ... F*** THIS!**

 **Luna: :p**

 **Luca: O_O...**

 **Lady: Anyway we have to get on to da game!**

 **Luca: Oh, ON TO DA STORY!**

* * *

Lady Serpena: Hello guys! and welcome back to FNaf T&D!

Chica: Yay!

Bonnie: F***! F***! F*** YOU!

All: ...

Lady: Um... we have some from The Derpy Fox

BonBon: Are u a pedophile?  
Foxy: Although I support Foxica that statement in Chapter 8 was trippy...  
Luca: Y cannot we cuss it's not hurting anyone fuckitey f*** f*** F***!  
Mike and Photo Guy: Look up MikroPhone fanfics!  
Purple Guy: How do u know the Bite of '83 kid?  
All: I broke my arm wanna sign my cast?

BonBon: No...

Foxy: So'rry 'bout dat mate!

 **Luca: We can, but it has to censored! *walks up to Vincent* You know what F*** YOU and You are an F****** piece of s*****

Vincent: *takes knife* What did you say?

 **Luca: Oh crap! *takes an twelve gauge and shoots him***

Luna: *revives him*

Mike & Phone Guy: What? *looks up* AHH!

PG: Who?

All: Sure! *signs*

Luna: We have more from ninjamonkey3904

*breaks through wall*

HI!  
truths  
phone guy why are you so awesome  
same thing with toy Bonnie  
dares  
*Charges at the originals with a shovel and a sledge hammer*  
purple guy kill 5 more kids and have them posses the toys

Phone Guy: I dunno? Probably fanbase...

Bon - Bon: Same

PG: That's more like it! Come little kids... *brings to the back and screaming is heard*

Luna: Creepy...

Marshmallow: We have more from Manias 3.0

Okay, my last round was kinda...brutal...But here are some better ones:

Truths:  
Toys: do you hate the older models?  
Originals: do you hate the toys?  
Springtrap: Why are you so salty?  
PG: Do you ever get a twitchy eye after doing something awful?  
Torch: Do you ever get the feeling someone's...watching you?

Dares:  
Lady: Find the biggest rubber snake you can find, and scare your haters with it.  
Springtrap: KILL! I don't care who (as long as it's not me), but FREAKING KILL!  
Anyone Springtrap killed: REVENGE!  
Foxy: take a shot of the strongest rum you can find, and then try to walk a straight line.  
Luna & Luca: ASL Ice bucket challenge

Have fun!

Toys: Nope!

Originals: Nope!

Springtrap: Um... what?

PG: Yeah!

Torch: Yes *looks around*

Lady: Kay! *takes a REAL snake and scares PG, Spring , Bonnie and BB*

Spring: Kay! *kills everyone except Luca* Your next!

 **Luca: *revives everyone* Where's your army?**

All: *kills Springtrap*

Luna: *revives Springtrap*

Foxy: *drinks* O'h i fe'el wo'ozy! *walks in a zigzag*

Luna & Luca: What? *gets poured on* F*** YOU BONNIE

Bonnie: *takes bucket* More?

Savion: We have more from dragonspinner35

Here are my truths and dares and another oc

Dares

Mike: since foxy is your favorite sing toy soldier my marinas trench

Jeremy: try driving a car from the back seat

Chica: sing the cup song

Truths

Freddy: what would be your method for torturing some one

Toy chica: would rather have a date with nightmare bonnie or going swimming in crocodile infested waters

Toy bonnie: what would you're reaction be if all the make up was gone

And here's my other oc

Name: Sivana

Gender: female

Animatronic: otter

Appearance: height 6'6 eye Burgundy fur brown wears a black and white stripe shirt and red pants

Personality: sarcastic and bit compassionate she shows comfort every now and then she's really cool if you get to know

And I feel bad for bonnie so she could go to him but if he breaks her heart she breaks him that's all for now bye

Mike: Who'll be my Montague now,

To this broken Capulet  
How, how, how if not for you  
And you'll be my local hero  
Be my role model  
And don't, don't, don't fail me now

(My love)

Don't you wanna love,  
Don't you wanna love,  
I'm your biggest fan  
It's so good to finally meet ya  
I deserve a little more  
Wouldn't you say-oh, a-oh, a-oh

(My love)

Don't you wanna love,  
Don't you want to  
Don't you think I deserve better after all that we've been through (love)  
Don't you wanna love (love)  
Now what you say-oh, a-oh, a-oh

To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers  
I'll follow you like  
To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers  
I'll follow you like  
To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers  
I'll follow you like  
To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers

I'll follow you like  
To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers  
I'll follow you like  
To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers  
I'll follow you like  
To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers  
I'll follow you like  
To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers

Toy soldiers

I will love you like goodbye  
I will love you like you died, died  
A martyr for me

(My love)

Don't you want love  
Don't you want this  
Don't you look so shocked  
This was not the way I planned it  
I deserve a little more  
Wouldn't you say-oh, a-oh, a-oh

(My love)

Don't you want love,  
Don't you fight back  
Know this will hurt less if you just submit so (love)  
How bout a little gratitude  
For what I say-oh, a-oh, a-oh

To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers  
I'll follow you like  
To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers  
I'll follow you like  
To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers  
I'll follow you like  
To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers

I'll follow you like  
To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers  
I'll follow you like  
To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers  
I'll follow you like  
To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers  
I'll follow you like  
To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers

They don't know you  
Not like I do  
Only you and I were meant to be  
Understand you  
Just like I do  
Just like you and I were meant to be forever

One day you will  
Learn to love me  
One day you will  
Thank me, you'll see  
If I can't have you  
No one can

Follow you like (toys)  
To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers  
I'll follow you like  
To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers  
I'll follow you like (follow you like toys)  
To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers  
I'll follow you like  
To-o-o-o-o-oy soldiers

I'll follow

Understand you  
Just like I do  
Just like you and I were meant to be  
Don't know you  
Not like I do  
Only you and I were meant to be

Understand you  
Just like I do  
Just like you and I were meant to be forever

All: *awkwardly claps*

Mike: What?

Jeremy: O-okay.. *crashes into an lamppost!*

Chica: I've got my ticket for the long way 'round

Two bottle whiskey for the way  
And I sure would like some sweet company  
Oh, I'm leaving tomorrow. What do you say?

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere,  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
The one with the prettiest view

It's got mountains, it's got rivers  
It's got woods that give you shivers  
But it sure would be prettier with you

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You'll miss me by my talk  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

I've got my ticket for the long way 'round  
These feet weren't built to stay too long  
And I'll go there on my own  
But you'll miss me when you're home  
It's for you, dear, that I sing this song

When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
When I'm gone (when I'm gone)  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my hair  
You're gonna miss me everywhere  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

When I'm gone  
When I'm gone  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

You're gonna miss me by my walk  
You'll miss me by my talk  
You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

All: *claps*

Freddy: Whip!

Toy Chica: Nightmare Bonnie!

Toy Bonnie: F***!

 **Luca: Ooh! an Oc! Congrats! Your on da show!**

Sivana: Hey!

Bonnie: *brings her on a date*

* * *

Capri:

Congrats on 10 chappies!  
Dares  
Freddy: Sing "Love me like you do" to Freya!  
Foxy: Watch Super Zombie World  
Chica: (passes her an pizza sword) Whack Bonnie with this  
Truths  
Nightmares: Why are you in a child's house?  
Foxy: Do you like TDM

Freddy: You're the light, you're the night

You're the color of my blood  
You're the cure, you're the pain  
You're the only thing I wanna touch  
Never knew that it could mean so much, so much

You're the fear, I don't care  
'Cause I've never been so high  
Follow me through the dark  
Let me take you past our satellites  
You can see the world you brought to life, to life

So love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Fading in, fading out  
On the edge of paradise  
Every inch of your skin is a holy grail I've got to find  
Only you can set my heart on fire, on fire  
Yeah, I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

I'll let you set the pace  
'Cause I'm not thinking straight  
My head's spinning around I can't see clear no more  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (yeah)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do  
What are you waiting for?

Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (like you do)  
Love me like you do, lo-lo-love me like you do (oh)  
Touch me like you do, to-to-touch me like you do

What are you waiting for?

Foxy: Um..*watches* Okay?

Chica: Kay! *whacks Bonnie with da pizza sword*

Nightmares: FOR HIS FLESH!

Foxy: Yes...

 **Luca: Congrats ! your On da show girl!**

* * *

Necromancer Robert ShadowBlade

ZOMBIES!  
Dares:  
Everyone but Nightmare: Watch Five Nights At Anime by House_Owner  
Purple Guy: Here have a RPG and go kill Scott  
Nightmare: Go kill Torch and throw Springtrap into the Pit Of Doom ( Bottomless pit)  
Everyone but Nightmare: Hunger. Games. Right. Now.  
Nightmare: Be the Game Master

Truths:  
Purple Guy: Why an axe?  
Mike: Which is more painful Death by Springtrap or Death by falling off a cliff?

*pushes Mike off a cliff and hides from the zombies*

All: ZOMBIES! *watches the video* WTF?

PG: Okay *kills Scott*

Nightmare (OC): *kills Torch and throws Spring into a bottomless pit*

Luna: We did that already!

Nightmare: GAMEMASTER!

Purple Guy: I dunno?

Mike: Springtrap *gets pushed off* NOOO!

Luna: *revives Mike*

* * *

MoonLight: You can break down my lights and my doors~

Dares:  
Mike: Go on 30 dates with Lady(?) And on the 30th date propose to her  
Freddy and Chica: Sing Maps bt Maroon Five(Max and Alyson style!)  
Foxy: Sing 'You are a pirate'  
Vixey: Hugs?  
Marshmallow and Torch: Sing Sweater Weather by Kurt  
Truths:  
Everyone: Like the dares?  
Bonnie: Are you really sick in the mind?  
Purple G: I saw a footage of you dancing to 'Call Me Maybe',is it true?  
Scott:…Hi.  
Reaction?

Mike: *Takes Lady*

29 dates later...

Mike: Lady *takes out ring* Will you marry me?

Lady: YES!

 **Luca: OH MY GAWD! DID SHE JUST GET FRIGGING MARRIED!**

Luna: Yes!

All: O_O... OMG

Freddy:

I miss the taste of a sweeter life  
I miss the conversation  
I'm searching for a song tonight  
I'm changing all of the stations

I like to think that we had it all  
We drew a map to a better place  
But on that road I took a fall  
Oh baby why did you run away?

Chica: I was there for you

In your darkest times  
I was there for you  
In your darkest nights

But I wonder where were you?  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And you said you had my back  
So I wonder where were you?  
When all the roads you took came back to me

So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following

Freddy: I hear your voice in my sleep at night

Hard to resist temptation  
'Cause something strange has come over me  
And now I can't get over you  
No, I just can't get over you

Chica: I was there for you

In your darkest times  
I was there for you  
In your darkest nights

But I wonder where were you?  
When I was at my worst  
Down on my knees  
And you said you had my back  
So I wonder where were you?  
When all the roads you took came back to me

So I'm following the map that leads to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following to you  
The map that leads to you  
Ain't nothing I can do  
The map that leads to you  
Following, following, following

All: *claps and cheers*

Foxy: Plz no...

Luna: *kicks him into the fanpit* (first fanpit!?)

Mangle: *hugs MoonLight*

Torch: All I am is a man

I want the world in my hands  
I hate the beach  
But I stand  
In California with my toes in the sand  
Use the sleeves of my sweater  
Let's have an adventure  
Head in the clouds but my gravity's centered  
Touch my neck and I'll touch yours  
You in those little high-waisted shorts, oh

She knows what I think about  
And what I think about  
One love, two mouths  
One love, one house  
No shirt, no blouse  
Just us, you find out  
Nothing that I wouldn't wanna tell you about, no

Marshy: Cause it's too cold

For you here and now  
So let me hold  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater

And if I may just take your breath away  
I don't mind if there's not much to say  
Sometimes the silence guides our minds  
So move to a place so far away  
The goose bumps start to raise  
The minute that my left hand meets your waist  
And then I watch your face  
Put my finger on your tongue  
'Cause you love to taste, yeah

These hearts adore  
Everyone the other beats hardest for  
Inside this place is warm  
Outside it starts to pour

Both: 'Cause it's too cold

For you here and now  
So let me hold  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater

Whoa, whoa...  
Whoa, whoa... whoa  
Whoa, whoa... [2x]

'Cause it's too cold  
For you here and now  
So let me hold  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater

It's too cold  
For you here and now  
Let me hold  
Both your hands in the holes of my sweater

It's too cold,  
It's too cold  
The holes of my sweater...

All: *claps* we love these dares!

Bonnie: No...

Purple Guy: You saw it!? F****** Internet!

Scott: Um... Hi?

Lady: That's it for now!

All: BYE!

* * *

 **Oh yeah! 11 th chappie on the story! Thanks guys! and remember to pm or review for more chappies!**

 **Peace out!**

 **-Luca**


	12. Watch meh whip!

**Luca: Hi guys and girls! and welcome back to FNaF T &D!**

 **Bonnie: I hate you**

 **Luca: Haters gonna hate!**

 **Luna: Heh...**

 **Luca: First *teleports the fanpit to Space* AUTHOR POWER! *Teleports everyone to the studio* On to da game *cue ~Kirby dubstep ~ 10 hours~***

* * *

Lady: Hello guys! and welcome back to FNaF T&D!

Bonnie: Ugh...

Luna: *glares at Bonnie* It's fun...

Marshmallow: Anyway we have some from ninjamonkey3904!

*digs trough floor*  
(also withered animatronics have there own life force)

truths  
phone guy what do you think of the toys  
everyone but phone guy: what do you think of phone guy  
toys who did posses you  
dares  
ahem excuse me but originals, nightmares, withered, toys except toy Bonnie and withered Bonnie AHEM charges at them with a axe sword and chainsaw  
phone guy kick mike in the painful spot

Phone Guy: Um... They're nice...

Everyone: ... *kicks him in the a painful spot*

Toys: Kids!

Phone Guy: *kicks Mike in the ...*

Mike: F***!

Luna: O_O... Anyways We have more from Manias 3.0

Ha ha ha! That last round was great! Round three:

Dares:  
Bonnie: YES, MORE! Do it on Torch, though. (to answer last round's question).  
Foxy: Grab some of dat booty, doh!  
Scott: Next time someone interrupts you, slap them.  
Puppet: put someone in your gift box, and trap them in it.

Truths:  
Torch: How do you feel?  
Bonnie: Thanks for helping with the ice-bucket challenge. What other pranks have you pulled on your friends?  
Mike: Why don't you just freaking RUN when the animatronics show up?!  
Golden Freddy: Why do you always look so clean compared to the others?

I think I'm out of ideas for now. I'll be back with more later. See you guys! *walks out of studio. Creeper starts to follow, but then turns to Torch with a glare. Manias re-enters.* CLYDE! C'mon! Marbles is waiting for us! *re-exits. "Clyde follows.*

Bonnie: Kay! *pours water on Torch*

Torch: AGH! *burns up* You're gonna pay... *burns Bonnie bow tie*

Bonnie: NOOO!

Foxy: Yay!

Scott: Okay! So i'll explain the new FNaF stu-

Bon- Bon: Shut up!

Scott: *slaps T.B*

Puppet: Yeah! *grabs Endo and stuffs him in the box*

Torch: F****** HURT! WHY!

Bonnie: water- based pranks!

Lady: Are you trying to kill them?

Bonnie: No... i use oil on Freddy and the gang!

Mike: They glued my butt on the seat...

Luna: Um...

Goldie: I dunno?

Springtrapper: We have more from Guest (I guess he is CaptianThePirate756)

What's up my fellow gamers, now i haven't been able to update new chapters in my stories due to technical difficulties. Dares, I guess.  
Luca: My profile is crashing but, I will have a new profile in Sunday maybe, name, Spring2Trapper4  
Bonnie: Would you like a love potion?  
Springtrap: Marry to Trapper!  
Trapper: Accept him.  
Foxy: Sing the 'You are a Pirate'  
Freddy: Who would you marry?

Springtrap: Kill anyone you hate! Bazooka!  
Bonnie: I'm very sorry about mangle, truly I am! What would you like? Anything and it's yours even a freaking love potion, anything!  
Authors: Take in Captain, that's another OC!  
Foxy: Sing 'Noticed' by MandoPony.  
Author: You love Popularmmos?

That's all for now, See ya later! :-)

 **Luca: Kay...**

Bonnie: Yeah...

Springtrap: Yay! *takes out random ring* Will you marry me?

Spring Trapper: Yes!

Foxy:

Do what you want, 'cause a pirate is free,  
You are a pirate!

Yar har, fiddle di dee,  
Being a pirate is all right with me,  
Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,  
You are a pirate!  
Yo Ho, ahoy and avast,  
Being a pirate is really badass!  
Hang the black flag at the end of the mast!  
You are a pirate!

You are a pirate! - Yay!

We've got us a map, (a map! )  
To lead us to a hidden box,  
That's all locked up with locks! (with locks! )  
And buried deep away!

We'll dig up the box, (the box! )  
We know it's full of precious booty!  
Burst open the locks!  
And then we'll say hooray!

Yar har, fiddle di dee,  
Being a pirate is all right with me!  
Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,

You are a pirate!  
Yo Ho, ahoy and avast,  
Being a Pirate is really badass!  
Hang the black flag  
At the end of the mast!  
You are a pirate!

Hahaha!

We're sailing away (set sail! ),  
Adventure awaits on every shore!  
We set sail and explore (ya-har! )  
And run and jump all day (Yay! )  
We float on our boat (the boat! )  
Until it's time to drop the anchor,  
Then hang up our coats (aye-aye! )  
Until we sail again!

Yar har, fiddle di dee,  
Being a pirate is all right with me!  
Do what you want 'cause a pirate is free,  
You are a pirate!

Yar har, wind at your back, lads,  
Wherever you go!

Blue sky above and blue ocean below,  
You are a pirate!  
You are a pirate!

You are a pirate! Ya gobshite!"

Freddy: Freya...

Springtrap: Kay! *kills PG, Freddy and Puppet*

Bonnie: GIMME MANGLE!

 **Luca: Yay! More OC's! Welcome!**

Captain: Hello!

Foxy:

All I wanted was to be on the stage  
But I'm living my dreams  
From inside of a cage

Don't look away  
Don't turn your back  
Don't you dare disengage  
Joints are rusty,  
Tank is empty,  
Now I'm running on rage

All alone on Pirate Cove  
It drove me half insane  
Even if you'll never hear,  
I'll sing a cheer to ignore the pain

But I just want to be noticed  
I only crave your gaze  
But when you look away  
From my display  
It sends me in a craze  
'cause I just want you to notice  
I just want everyone to know  
But now my heart is dark  
My bite is worse than my bark,  
I just wanna put on a show

All I wanted was to play in the band  
Even if it was challenging  
With a hook for a hand...

You never listened  
Never bothered  
Never looked my way  
It's only fair for me to visit you  
And make you pay!

All alone on Pirate Cove  
It broke my heart in two...  
You never came to see me  
So now I'm coming to see you

But I just want to be noticed  
I only crave your gaze  
But when you look away  
From my display  
It sends me in a craze  
And I just want you to notice  
I just want everyone to know  
But now my heart is dark  
My bite is worse than my bark,  
I just wanna put on a show...

 **Luca: Yes... #PAT4EVER! (spread this around!)**

* * *

Luna: We have more from Lingyin Zhao

Hello~My name is Selena! I have a couple Ds and Qs for all of you guys! But first let me talk about myself! I'm friendly and like to fight in combat! But please don't make angry! Or I go insane! I can turn into a viscous dragon if you make me angry! Plz include my OC plz! Also my creator is AnimefangirlOVER9000.

Born:Feb. 15  
Age:500,140,369  
Race:Lemurian  
Power level: It's so high you can't even use a scouter to see it aka ERROR  
Appearance and accessories: Purple hair, orange eyes, pale skin, top part of dress is light orange, bottom part is dark purple, black 2in heels, shiny sword with gems in the middle, purple nails, black bow

Likes: Sweets, dragons, fighting, weapons, animals  
Dislikes: Springtrap kissing Springtrapper, liars (because she's a living lie detector), purple guy, flirty people, bitterness,

OK Now for da dares!  
Everyone expect co-host if they don't have one!:transform into your mmd fnaf forms in this chapter and next one! Or else *eyes glowed red* I'LL CUT YOUR THROATS OUT!*ahem*  
Luca: delete fanpit for this chapter only so they CANNOT skip their dares! Or I'll do it myself! :) Do dis first plz!  
Torch: Propose to Marshmallow and NEVER divorce or break-up!  
Marshmallow: Say Yes!  
Lady: DO NOT REVIVE ANYONE UNTILL THE NEXT CHAPTER! Best do this last!  
Selena: Battle Springtrapper to test your skill if she is strong or not! Don't worry! You're immortal Seleana!  
Cherry:*gives love potion* give this to Springtrap to make him fall in love with Mangle!  
T.C, N.C, and Chica: Play Can Your Pet! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!  
BB and JJ: Stay in closet for 10 hours and listen to FNaF Music  
Puppet: react to Nothing Can Hurt Me by Mandopony and the bite of '87  
Toys and Originals: Prank each other  
Originals and Vincent: Watch Living Tombstone Die in a Fire video  
*Fredbear and Nightmare joined the game*  
Fredbear and Nightmare: WHAT THE HELL?!  
Originals: Look fanart of you on Deviantart! Here's one! .com  
Now 4 da Qs!  
Mangle: Why do you like Springtrap?  
Chica: Why do people think you look like a duck?  
Fritz: Who's your favorite FNaF character?  
Fredbear: Can you turn Super Sayin?

Nightmare: Why u transparent?  
Toys and Originals: Why you hate each other?

 **Luca: Congrats you're on the show!**

Selena: HI!

All: Hi! *transforms into MMD form* ...

 **Luca: Done!**

Torch: Yay! *pulls out an random ring again* Will you marry me?

Marshy: Yes!

Luna: WHY!

 **S** pring Trapper: OKAY! *transform into nightmare form and slashes claws at Selena*

Selena: *doges hits and punches her*

Spring Trapper: *falls on the ground*

Cherry: Um... Okay... *pours Luv Potion on Springtrap*

Springtrap: ERROR 404 TOO MUCH LOVE! *runs toward Mangle*

Chicas': *cries* NOOOO!

JJ: NOOO!

BB: *drags JJ to the closet and puts on music*

Puppet: O_O...

Toys: *pours oil on originals*

Originals: *stuffs Jalapeño pepper in their mouths*

Toys: IT BURNS!

Originals and Vincent: *watches* ...

Originals: *looks up fanart* um... wut?

Mangle: *blushes* I-I like Savion now, But I like Springtrap cause he's cute

Chica: I dunno...

Fritz: Um... Bonnie?

Fredbear: Yes!

Nightmare: I have no idea!

Toys and Originals: We don't hate eachother...

* * *

Luna: We have more from moxy the fox

Hello can you add me Moxy the fox, am fox's little sister  
I have a hook like foxy and foxy nor mangle caused '87' I did, I also bite Freddy a lot  
I ware a t-shirt and a skirt both black  
I will let you ship me with fritz or golden Freddy or bonnie or toy bonnie  
Oh and... I like to eat chicken XD watch out Chica and toy Chica XD  
Well anyway I have a dare for mike and Jeremy to search jeremike XD  
Well hope to read more bye bye!

 **Luca: Hello! Welcome to the show ^_^**

Mike & Jeremy: *searches it up* WHAT THE F-

Lady: We have more fro-

Capri:

HI!  
Dares  
Foxy: Party in the cove!  
Lady: *gives her an snake* Okay! Now hit someone in the head with it~  
Chica: Sing I'm just your problem while flouting in the air like Marcy! To float (gives hover boots* Kay!  
Luca: Play Cooking Mama (PETA ver, it's bloody though)  
Luna , Lady and Marshmallow: CarmellDansen~  
Torch: Burn Purple Guy

Truths  
Springtrap: You have no emotions for Mangle, HUH  
Fredbear: Where did you store your bowties?  
Bonnie: Y u so evil?

Foxy: Ya'y! *starts partying*

Lady: *hits Bonnie head with the snake* It wasn't too effective

Chica:

La Da Da

I'm gonna bury you in the ground

La Da Da

I'm gonna bury you with my sound~

I'm gonna drink the red, from your pretty pink face

I'm gonn-

Oh you don't like that?

Or do you just don't like me?!

Sorry I don't treat you like a goddess,  
Is that what you want me to do?  
Sorry I don't treat you like you're perfect,  
Like all your little loyal subjects do

Sorry I'm not made of sugar,  
Am I not sweet enough for you?  
Is that why you always avoid me?  
That must be such an inconvenience to you, Well...

I'm just your problem,  
I'm just your problem,  
It's like I'm not, even a person, am I?  
I'm just your problem

Well, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to justify what I do  
I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to prove anything to you  
I'm sorry that I exist, I forgot what landed me on your blacklist  
But I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I shouldn't have to be the one that makes up with you

So... why do I want to?  
Why do I want to...

All: *claps*

 **Luca: I played it before it's bloody...**

Luna, Lady and Marshy: *dances*

Torch: Yay! *burns PG clothes*

PG: WHAT THE ... !

Springtrap: I LOVE MANGLE *runs after her*

Mangle: Damn... *runs*

Fredbear: In ma pockets

Bonnie: Cuz I can!

Reaper (no I did no forget about you): We have moar from ScrechingHawk

Screeeeeech*I Have some t&d,here it is  
dares  
Screee*toys have a prank war*  
Screeeeeeeeeeech*Mangle,Reanactthe bite of '87  
Screeech*BG,Hit the puppets music box with a shovel until it breaks and blame it on the cupcake*  
Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee*foxy,pop bb's balloon*  
truths  
Screee*chica,u ma fave* *gives chica giant cupcake*  
Scre*Purple guy,Y U SO MEAN?*  
screeeee*nightmare,are you gay?*  
Screeeeeeeeeeeeee*bonnie,are you a brony?I am. :3

Toys: Why!

 **Luca: Do it!**

Toys: Fine *prank war!*

Mangle: Okay! *bites an Kid*

BG: Okay... *hits Puppet's Box*

Puppet: *comes out drinking an juice box and sees the broken box* WHAT!

BG: Blame it on the cupcake, don't blame it on me, don't blame it on me

Puppet: *takes shovel and hits BG with it*

Foxy: Kay *pops BB's balloon*

Chica: Thanks!

PG: Cuz I can!

Nightmare (animatronic): No...

Bonnie: Yes!

* * *

Springcord: We have more from Shark Lord

Nightmares what would you do if the kid your trying to kill finally snaps and goes full on Rambo mode?  
Springtrap since Joker Ripoff, Purple Guy, died in you and your alive, doesn't that mean your actually a zombie?  
Freddo, Toy Freddy, care to explain this photo of you making out with a life sized Justin Bieber cutout?  
Balloon Boy were you built by Pinkie Pie?  
Springcord and Foxy sing 'a pirates life for me' from Pirates of the Caribbean  
Nightmare watch the Eggman Dance  
Everyone watch the Retarded64: Freddy's Spaghettiria trilogy by Smg4  
Springtrap punch the living lights out of the male you hate the most  
Mangle take this flamethrower and burn down your hated being

Nightmares: I'll run

Spring: MAYBE, BUT I NEED MANGLE! *runs*

Freddo: Um... Where did that come from?

BB: Yes!

Springcord & Foxy:

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me  
We pillage plunder, we rifle and loot  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho  
We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me  
We extort and pilfer, we filch and sack  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho  
Maraud and embezzle and even highjack  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho

Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me  
We kindle and char and in flame and ignite  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho  
We burn up the city, we're really a fright  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho

We're rascals and scoundrels, we're villains and knaves  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho  
We're devils and black sheep, we're really bad eggs  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho

We're beggars and blighters and ne'er do-well cads  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho  
Aye, but we're loved by our mommies and dads  
Drink up me 'earties, yo ho  
Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me

All: *claps*

Nightmare (animatronic): WTF?

All: WE DID ALREADY!

Spring: OKAY! *love punches Goldie and Freddy*

Mangle: *whispers* T.C do me a solid and burn down Freddo

T.C: *burns down T.F*

MoonLight: Eeeeech! I have a competion in one week! DX  
Dares:  
Mike and Lady: Yay! Here's my wedding present!*hands you guys two plane tickets to Hawaii*  
Bonnie: Sing 'Bonnie's Mixtape'  
Torch:*Hands flamethrower*I can't light this up. Halp Meh.  
Purple G: Go f*** yourself. Literally.  
Everyone else: Go watch a movie called Maze Runner 2  
Truths:  
Everyone: Like the dares?(I know you don't Purple.)  
Scott: What's your opinion on songs?

Jeremy:(This is to t*** whether you are dumb or not) There are 8 birds and are dead. How many are alive?

Mike & Lady: Yay! *runs to the airport*

Bonnie: I rather get my ears burned to a crisp

Toy Chica: Done! *burns off his ears*

Bonnie: NOOO!

Torch: Sure *lights it on fire*

PG: F*** You

Everyone: *watches* AWESOME! (A/N: I actually watched the movie in real life)

Everyone: kind of

Scott: Um... good?

Jeremy: lemme think for a second

* * *

 **15 days later...**

Jeremy: Okay I got the answer! NONE

All (except Jere): Zzz... HMM WHAT? WHO? WHERE?

Mike & Lady: *bust the door open* We're back!

Luna: I guess we have more from Mangle4ever

Hiiiiiiiiiii I'm back! *gives springtrap an evil look* Grrrrrrr. Well anyways here we go

*DARES*  
T.C: sing selfie song with Jeremy  
Purple : eat another food that is not toast *takes toast away and throws it to lava pit  
Chica : make Freddy a pizza hat :3  
Freddy: try not to eat the hat

Bonnie I'm sorry for the water dare here is a bazooka to kill any one you hate  
*TRUTHS*  
Mangle: can I have a hug  
Foxy: can I have a hug :3

Ok Mike , the fight for first mate * turns into a phantom version of me and grows claws*  
In creepy voice: LETS DO THIS

Me:* lunges at Mike and bites Him on the neck and claws him to death* and just to be sure * takes out 2 katana blades and slices mike for 10 minutes  
*Turns to normal * OK I'm done bye guys :3*

Toy Chica: NO *takes flamethrower and burns her bib*

Purple Guy: Fine! *takes an banana and eats it*

Chica: *bakes an pizza hat* Done~

Freddy: Fine i won't eat it...

Mangle & Foxy: Su're lass! *hugs Mangle4ever*

Bonnie: I don't hate anyone _but_ *kills Freddo* there

Foxy: *sees the bloody corpse* Ya kno'w th'at "First mate" in ma co've means yo'u need ta be'at olde Mike~y in a Sm'ash bros fi'ght

Mangle4ever: ... Fine *revives Mike*

Luna: We have more from The Derpy Fox

dares:  
All: Watch the video Me!Me!Me!  
BB: Go to Mexico bcuz I have a restraining order against u...  
Nightmare: Y is ur jumpscare so long?  
Shadow Freddy: Y don't u jumpscare?  
Springtrap: When u jumpscare us, y r u so calm?  
All: Confess ur deepest darkest secrets  
All: Did u like the video?  
BB: Y don't u jumpscare?  
Foxy: I thought BB was ur 1st mate?  
Markiplier Fans: Watch Mike reenact Markiplier's fnaf 1-4 reaction videos  
Everyone: Keep being awesome...

All: *watches* ...

BB: Fine! *runs to airport*

Nightmare: What? i like to jumpscare long!

Springtrap: Keep Calm, Scare on!

All: WE DID! and no!

BB: *on phone* I like to annoy people

Foxy: No he's ma sec'ond mate!

Mike: *reenacts all videos* Finished!

All: Thnx!

Savion: we have more from dragonspinner35

Here are my truths and dares

Dares

Freddy: use the same torture method on Vincent

Bonnie: try and fight savion I may warn you he's quite skill

Golden: do the limbo with a glass milk in your head while wear roller skates

Truths

Chica: would rather listen to nyan cat all day or wear a meat dress

Toy Freddy: some people say your a chipmunk is this true

Toy bonnie: have gone a day with out your makeup

Toy chica: what's the worst thing a kid has ever done to you

JJ: why are you always under the desk in fnaf 2

That is all for now see yah

Freddy: Now watch meh whip *whips Vincent* watch meh nae nae *whips Vincent*

Bonnie: um... *runs at Savion*

Savion: *sticks his fist out*

Bonnie: *runs into his fist*

Goldie: *falls* Ow...

Chica: Nyan Cat!

Freddo: I'M NOT A FREAKING CHIPMUNK!

Toy Bonnie: NOOOO!

Toy Chica: once they threw an pizza a baked for them at my face...

JJ: So i can see all!

* * *

Nightmare(OC): We have more from Necromancer Robert ShadowBlade

*pops head out of the hole*Are they gone?

Dares:  
Springtrap: Gate crash Mike's and Lady's wedding with Nightmare  
G.F. ( Golden Freddy): Sing It's Me by Tryhardninja  
Springtrap(if you are not dead): Sing Just an Attraction by Tryhardninja  
Everyone but the co-hosts: fight to the death

Truths:  
Purple Guy: How does it feel to die by Springtrap?  
Jeremy: Why did you take the night shift?

*Teleports Purple Guy to a different Universe pushes Mike off a cliff and into a Pit Of Death. Kicks Torch and Scott in the balls :)*

Springtrap & Nightmare: I think they already had their wedding at Hawaii...

Goldie:

Welcome to your office settle down and take a seat

Please don't attention to the terrifying screams  
You should heed the warnings of the voice that's on the phone  
Tonight you might be by yourself but you are not alone

The masks that we wear  
Pretend they aren't there  
But you can only hide for so long

Spend the night  
Then you'll find  
There's evil that waits inside

It's me

(music)

Though we tried our best you seem to have beginner's luck  
We came so close but we just couldn't make you one of use  
Congratulations are deserves it's 6 AM you win  
We'll see you here tomorrow night and do it all again

The masks that we wear  
Pretend they aren't there  
But you can only hide for so long

Spend the night  
Then you'll find  
There's evil that waits inside

(music)

All: *claps*

Springtrap:

I knew you couldn't stay away

Forgotten for so long  
I am the hunter, you're the prey  
The white eyes at your door

It's not a game, it's a dangerous think  
Waking up ancient history  
A nightmare we're both forced to repeat...  
(I've been waiting for you)

They left you in charge but in here I call the shots  
Tonight you're staying with a monster in the dark  
So go check your screens  
Play sounds or scream  
You're just an attraction  
In my amusement park...

Search through the static for my face  
Power's out so reboot!  
Hallucinations fade away  
The clock won't save you

It's not a game it's a dangerous thing  
Waking up ancient history  
A nightmare we're both forced to repeat...

Dressed like a guard better reconsider  
If you're the hired gun then I'm the trigger

They left you in charge but in here I call the shots  
Tonight you're staying with a monster in the dark  
So go check your screens  
Play sounds or scream  
You're just an attraction in my amusement park

I knew you couldn't stay away  
I am the hunter you're the prey

They left you in charge but in here I call the shots  
Tonight you're staying with a monster in the dark  
So go check your screens  
Play sounds or scream  
You're just an attraction in my amusement park

All: *claps*

PG: It hurts

Jeremy: I did it for the money...

Luna: I guess that's it...

All: BYE!

* * *

 **That took longer then expected... oh Sorry for the long update! First i'll like to thank semm28 for following, and second updates might slow down 'cuz of school... and third i'm working on two new stories**

 **Anyways BYE!**

 **Peace Out**

 **-Luca!**


	13. Unlucky Thirteen

**Luca: Hey guys and girls and welcome back to FNaF T &\- *anvil falls on head* Ow! Who did that?**

 **Luna: Unlucky Thirteen! Whadda i say! *knife flies by her head* WHOA! OKAY WHO DID THAT! F***** BONNIE!**

 **Bonnie: Uh - Oh *runs***

 **Luca: Ow.. Anyway i do not own FNaF and Onto da game! *cue~I BURN~ 10 hours~***

* * *

Lady: Hello guys and girls! and welcome back to FNa- *anvil falls on her* OW! F*** HELL!

Chica: *runs inside* AHH! FANGIRLS! *closes door* damn!

Luna: Anyway we have some from Captainthepirate756

I'm back for more!  
Dares-  
Springtrap and Trapper: Have a baby.  
Golden Freddy: Who would you go out, if someone then go out with them.  
Freddy: Do the Gangnam style!  
Authors: I love PopularMMOs! #LovePat, watch his videos.  
Bonnie: *whisper* See if you can sneak the love potion to her drink or something.

Question-

Freddy: Do you act Foxy as a brother or friend?  
Authors: Are you waiting for me to make the 'The Fazbear Dead'?

Toy Chica: I hope you die in a fire!

Shadow B.: Go on a date with the one you love and marry him.  
Foxy: Play Agario  
Chica: Pizza!plz.  
Mangle: Die!*shoots her with Bazooka*  
Freddy: Marry the one you love!

That's all for now, See ya later!

Springtrap & Trapper: Yay! *runs in closet* (A/N: View FNaF132's (Captain/ Springtrapper/Cuddlezilla the bunny's) Q&A for the kids looks)

All: ...

Goldie: *blushes* I'll take the fanpit *walks into the fanpit*

Freddy: *dances*

Luca: YAY! *hits head on computer* ow... *watches videos*

Bonnie: *pours Luv potion in Mangle's tea*

Mangle: *drinks and spits out* Whats in this?

Bonnie: It failed...

Freddy: Bro

 **Luca: Maybe...**

Toy Chica: ... WTF!

Shadow Bonnie: So, i just ask S.F on a date *blushes and drags Shadow Freddy with her*

Foxy: *plays* I DIED!

Chica: *hands over an pizza*

Mangle: Wut? *dies*

Freddy: Freya... will you marry me?

Freya: *blushes* YES!

Lady: We have more from Avenymirraraycas

I dare springtrap and foxy to react to fnaf part 9 love under control

Spring & Foxy: *watches* Um...

* * *

Torch: We have a truckload from ninjamonkey3904

lands on purple guy and rip his head off  
Truths  
toys: any thing in particular to describe the kids  
phone guy and the crying child from fnaf 4:why are you bad*ss  
luca:is it ok if I throw phone dude from fnaf 3 and the phantoms and withered animatronics in here  
dares: hand phone guy a axe and says go nuts on the animatronics  
toy bonnie:steal bonnies face  
toy chica: steal chicas hands  
Mangle: break foxys jaw  
toy freddy: destroy one of freddys eyes

Toy Bonnie: *eyes turn black* I was a boy who loved Freddy

Other Toys: O_O *runs*

PG and Kid: Fanbase

Luca: Um... sure? *TP them into the studio*

PG: Why? *chops up Goldie* there...

Toys: Nope! *jumps in fanpit* AHH! RABID FANGIRLS!

* * *

Reaper: *crashes through the wall* Dammit that hurt! *Looks through the round* alright everybody, i'm in a bad mood so you have to suffer under it *maniac laugh*

*clears throat* alright i got no truths just dares!  
Dares:  
Luca: Block out the fanpit for these dares  
Everyone else: Hide and Seek time! First five people i find will taste a Final Flash Vegeta style! All survivors can win a little price: One bazooka to shot someone who pisses them off. Everything clear? Good! Now, RUN!

Reaper: *starts counting*

20 minutes later

Reaper: I'M COMING~!

Freddy: I'm not here...

Reaper: Found ya~ *blasts Freddy* Where are the others?

(List of Who Reaper found)

Freddy

BB

Endo

JJ

Bonnie

Lady

PG

Phone Guy

Toy Bonnie

Nightmare (OC)

Nightmare Freddy

Spring Cord

Captain

Spring trapper

Spingtrap

Luna

Toy Chica

Freya

Freddo

Plush

Mike

Kid

Batman! No , Savion

Mangle

Sivana

Puppet

Chica

Nightmare Chica

Fredbear

Fritz

Jeremy

Nightmare Foxy

Capri

Goldie

Foxy

Shadows (came back from the date and got caught)

Nightmare Freddy

Nightmare (animatronic)

Selena

Moxy

Torch

Marshy

Luca

Reaper: I guess that's it...

All: *shoots BB's dead body*

* * *

Luna: We have more from IPlayTooMuchVideoGamez

Hi new here :p  
Luv this sooooo muc 3 good work!  
Dares:puppet everyone hid your box you must not try to find you box of Bomby(popularmmo's creeper :o). Will blow it up  
Torch: Sing light it up and burn the shadow animatronics when light it up lights (hope you enjoy that shadows :3)  
Purple guy: Confess all your sins to a priest and repent for it (OR ELSE) if you dont comply i have an infinite amount of nukes aimed for your head.  
Foxy: Mlg noscope golden freddy and eat Doritos at the same time  
Truth: Golden freddy: you made of gold?  
Foxy: Which night guard is your favorite ?  
Marshmallow: ever roasted marshmallows?  
If you dont comply im busting down the doors and runing in with guns blazin :3

Puppet: *eye twiches* WHY!

Torch: Um... No! *jumps into the fan pit*

Purple Guy: I chose Death *gets shot*

Foxy: Do'ne lass/lassie! *noscopes Golden Freddy and eats Doritos* OH!

Lady: *revives everyone*

Goldie: Yes!

Foxy: Ma b'oy Mike he're is fi'rst mate!

Marshy: Yes!

 **Luca: Your basically roasting your name, right?**

Marshy: Whatever!

Lady: *flower pot falls on her head* Ow... We have more from Cap-

Capri: *walks in* I'm worth it, gimme gimme, i'm worth it... *sees everyone looking at her*

Oh um... Dares i guess

Foxy: fly an rocket to the white house and destroy it  
Torch: Can you do the can can can you do the can can...  
Luna: Slap Puppet  
Puppet: Slap her back  
Freddo: Kiss Bonnie  
All Girls: Sing i'm worth it by fifth harmony  
All Guys: Sing Sugar by maroon five

Truths  
Nightmare Bonnie: Are you gay?  
Freddy: Why are you so annoying on night 5 (in one) i can't get past the night now!

Foxy: Ye'ah *flys rocket into the white house*

Torch: What the F*** is wrong with you? Why would i do that?

Marshy: Torch! Don't be rude! You are basically calling Mari-

Luca: Nope!

Marshy: What?

Luca: Don't share any of my life!

Marshy: Fine

Luna: *slaps Puppet hard* BOOM!

Puppet: *slaps her* There

Freddo: NOOOOO! *runs into the fanpit*

All Girls:

Capri:

Give it to me, I'm worth it

Baby, I'm worth it  
Uh huh I'm worth it  
Gimme gimme I'm worth it  
Give it to me, I'm worth it  
Baby, I'm worth it  
Uh huh I'm worth it  
Gimme gimme I'm worth it

[Mangle]  
OK, I tell her bring it back like she left some-  
Bring it bring it back like she left some-  
In the club with the lights off  
Whatchu acting shy for?  
Come and show me that you're with it with it with it with it with it  
Stop playing, now you know that I'm with it with it with it with it with it with it  
Whatchu acting shy for?

[Toy Chica]  
Just gimme you, just gimme you  
Just gimme you, that's all I wanna do  
And if what they say is true  
If it's true, I might give me to you  
I may talk a lot of stuff  
Guaranteed, I can back it up  
I think I'm a call you bluff  
Hurry up, I'm waitin' out front

[Luna]  
Uh huh, you see me in the spotlight  
"Ooh I love your style"  
Uh huh show me what you got  
'Cause I don't wanna waste my time  
Uh huh see me in the spotlight  
"Ooh I love your style"  
Uh huh show me what you got now  
Come and make it worth my while

[Sivana  
Give it to me, I'm worth it  
Baby, I'm worth it  
Uh huh I'm worth it  
Gimme gimme I'm worth it  
Give it to me, I'm worth it  
Baby, I'm worth it  
Uh huh I'm worth it  
Gimme gimme I'm worth it

[Marshy]  
It's all on you, it's all on you  
It's all on you, so what you wanna do?  
And if you don't have a clue  
Not a clue, I'll tell you what to do  
Come harder just because  
I don't like it, like it too soft  
I like it a little rough  
Not too much, but maybe just enough

 **[Luca:]**  
 **Uh huh, you see me in the spotlight**  
 **"Ooh I love your style"**  
 **Uh huh show me what you got**  
 **'Cause I don't wanna waste my time**  
 **Uh huh see me in the spotlight**  
 **"Ooh I love your style"**  
 **Uh huh, show me what you got now**  
 **Come and make it worth my while**

[Freya]  
Give it to me, I'm worth it  
Baby, I'm worth it  
Uh huh I'm worth it  
Gimme gimme I'm worth it  
Give it to me, I'm worth it (know what I mean?)  
Baby, I'm worth it (give me everything)  
Uh huh I'm worth it  
Gimme gimme I'm worth it

[Mangle ]  
OK  
I tell her bring it back like she left some-  
Bring it bring it back like she left some-  
In the club with the lights off  
Whatchu acting shy for?  
Come and show me that you're with it with it with it with it with it  
Stop playing, now you know that I'm with it with it with it with it with it  
Whatchu acting shy for?

[Chica:  
Uh huh, you see me in the spotlight  
"Ooh I love your style"  
Uh huh show me what you got  
'Cause I don't wanna waste my time  
Uh huh see me in the spotlight  
"Ooh I love your style"  
Uh huh, show me what you got now  
Come and make it worth my while

[Lady:]  
Give it to me, I'm worth it  
Baby, I'm worth it  
Uh huh I'm worth it  
Gimme gimme I'm worth it  
Give it to me, I'm worth it (know what I mean?)  
Baby, I'm worth it (give me everything)  
Uh huh I'm worth it  
Gimme gimme I'm worth it

Give it to me, I'm worth it

* * *

All Boys: *claps*

Freddy: Our Turn!

All Boys:

(Salvion)

I'm hurting, baby, I'm broken down

I need your loving, loving  
I need it now  
When I'm without you  
I'm something weak  
You got me begging, begging  
I'm on my knees

[Foxy]  
I don't wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love  
And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,  
'Cause I really don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little taste

[Freddy]  
Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?  
I'm right here, 'cause I need  
Little love, a little sympathy  
Yeah, you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?

{Bonnie}

My broken pieces  
You pick them up  
Don't leave me hanging, hanging  
Come give me some  
When I'm without ya  
I'm so insecure  
You are the one thing, one thing  
I'm living for

[Nightmare]  
I don't wanna be needing your love  
I just wanna be deep in your love  
And it's killing me when you're away, ooh, baby,  
'Cause I really don't care where you are  
I just wanna be there where you are  
And I gotta get one little taste

[Mike]  
Your sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?  
I'm right here,  
'Cause I need  
Little love, a little sympathy  
Yeah, you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar! (sugar!)  
Yes, please (yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me?

[Jeremy]

Yeah  
I want that red velvet  
I want that sugar sweet  
Don't let nobody touch it  
Unless that somebody's me  
I gotta be your man  
There ain't no other way  
'Cause girl you're hotter than a southern California day

I don't wanna play no games  
You don't gotta be afraid  
Don't give me all that shy shit  
No make-up on  
That's my

[Fritz]  
Sugar  
Yes, please (please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me (down on me)?  
I'm right here (right here), 'cause I need ('cause I need)  
Little love, a little sympathy  
So, baby, (yeah) you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life  
Your sugar! (sugar!)  
Yes, please (yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me?

[Toy Bonnie]  
Sugar  
Yes, please  
Won't you come and put it down on me?  
I'm right here, 'cause I need  
Little love, a little sympathy  
Yeah, you show me good loving  
Make it alright  
Need a little sweetness in my life

Your sugar! (sugar!)  
Yes, please (yes, please)  
Won't you come and put it down on me? (down on me, down on me)

All Girls: *claps*

NB: No

Freddy: Deal with it!

Nightmare (OC): We have more from Necromancer Robert ShadowBlade

*A note appears in front of Nightmare(OC)*

Guys, HELP! I BEEN KIDNAPPED. Also

Dares:  
Torch: Listen to I Burn by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams  
Marshmallow/Torch: Sing I Burn by Jeff and Casey Lee Williams.

~Necromancer Robert ShadowBlade

Nightmare: Um... I'm gonna get him! *disappears*

Torch: *listens* So, fan of RWBY? Luca likes it too...

Luca: Wha- What? Torch!

Marshy:

Come at me  
And you'll see  
I'm more than meets the eye  
You think that  
You'll break me  
You're gonna find in time  
You're standing too close to a flame that's burning  
Hotter than the sun in the middle of July  
Sending out your army, but you still can't win  
Listen up, silly boy, 'cuz I'm gonna tell you why

I burn!  
Can't hold me now  
You got nothing that can stop me  
I burn!  
Swing all you want  
Like a fever, I will take you down

Reign supreme  
In your dreams  
You'll never make me bow  
Kick my ass?  
I'm world-class  
And Super Saiyan now  
You're starting up a fight that you just can't finish  
Watch the little hearts while they scrape you off the floor  
Bringing out your rockets? Well, shoot 'em up, baby  
High as you can go, but I'm the one who's gonna soar

I burn!  
Can't hold me now  
You got nothing that can stop me  
I burn!  
Swing all you want  
Like a fever, I will take you down

It doesn't have to be this way  
Let's kiss and make up, then you'll learn  
You can fight your life away  
I get what I want, so don't bother and just watch me burn

Torch:  
Hotter than the sun  
Feel my fire  
Pyromaniac: my desire  
Thought that you could see the truth  
'Til I just burned down the booth  
Human Torch can't f*** with me  
Johnny Blaze: Suspect B  
Strike 'em quick, lightning fast  
Melt them b**** down to ash  
Gasoline, kerosene  
Strike the match, ignite the scene  
S*** will never be the same  
Feel the fury of my flame  
Beg for mercy: it won't help  
Embrace the ending you were dealt  
Seems you fucks will never learn  
Now sit back and watch me burn

All: *claps*

Selena:

Hi guys! I'm back! Are you still in your mmd fnaf forms? If not, I'll kill you! Hee Hee! Anyway! MORE DARES AND TRUTHS! And some stuff I need to talk about. Ok, sry Springtrap about the luv potion. It was to powerful. And Marshmallow and Torch! How are you guys doing? *Blood Moon rises* Uh-oh...you guys might want to run...when there's a blood moon, a little change happens to me...*changes into demon form* *twitch*MAUHAHAHA! ArE yOu ReaDy fOr ThE daReS? LeTs gEt sTArtED!  
Also, here's more names to look up for the fanart! I'm going to put some dares about it! YangyangXD, Ailorphile-chan, Kaijiior, and BelovedMeiMei!

Dares  
All the nights guards, PG, and Vincent: Watch this video, watch?v_SXvj4fCi7Y  
Nightmares and Plush(except Nightmare and Fredbear): Torture the originals, toys (except for Mangle), and Springtrap and Springtrapper  
Mangle: React to Linsey Stirling  
Nightmare: Turn SSGSS and battle Fredbear  
Fredbear: Turn SSGSS and battle Nightmare  
Marshmallow and Torch: Play Slenderman  
Lady, Mike, Luna, and Jeremy: Reenact the rap battle Between Romeo and Juiliet vs Bonnie and Clide  
Selena: Murder Vincent and revive him again and slap him OVER 9000 times  
Truths  
Mangle: Do you like Linsey Stirling and also you're my favorite animaltronic!  
Springtrap: Who do you truly love?  
All: Are you guys virgin or not?  
All: Who's your least favorite person?  
Vincent: Is you purple hair natural or dyed?

That's it for today!

Night guards: *watches* Um.. what

All Girls: *stares at the screen* Wow...

Torch: Here we go again...

Mike: Um.. *waves hand* Hello? Someone call 911!

5 days later...

Lady: Ow... Did they have to make the models so Hot/cute!

Nightmares: Yay *torches them*

Mangle: WTF!

Nightmare (animatronic) & Fredbear: *turns SSGSS and battles*

Marshy & Torch: *plays* This game sucks! It's too easy!

(Lady & Mike):

I'll handle this, darling. I'm known to fire off some BARs,

'Cause if these lovers cross me, they're gonna end up seeing stars!

I mean, I'll let you go first, but damn sure I'm gettin' licks in

On this hissy-fittin' rich kid and this prepubescent vixen!

I'm sick of them! Let's beat 'em then, and we can rob 'em blind!

I'll stick this punk up from the front. I'll take this broad from behind,

And pop a cap in the ass of the last Capulet heiress!

Give Miss No-Nights-in-Paris a reason to cry to her parents!

Oh! Romeo, O Romeo, wherefore you tryin' to flow, yo?

Mofo, you soft as a froyo! Are those the drapes or your clothes, bro?

(Ooh!) There's gonna be a tragedy!

Make you ache like your balls on the balcony!

Barrow Gang put their money where their mouth is!

Spit sick like a plague on both your houses!

Luna and Jeremy:

My love, your face is beauty to behold.

I will protect thine honor from these dust bowl dildos!

A moment's break from your gaze is an eternity past,

So together, we shall both put these bitches on blast!

En garde, thou artless beetle-headed flax wench!

The only insult you have thrust upon me is thine stench!

Why don't you twist upon these nuts? I hear you're good with a wrench!

The dismal state of your raps should be a federal offense!

(Haha!) And you there, wench with the neck of a chicken,

You'll get an ass-rippin' worse than your boyfriend's in prison!

You're not a true romance. You're just a conjugal visit.

Oh, but that's not even your real husband now, is it?

Mike:

Hey, partner. You best put a muzzle on your missus,

'Fore I teach her how we handle disrespect down in Texas!

Jeremy

Do you quarrel, sir? Ho, shall I draw my long sword?

Or will you duck your chicken-shit ass back into your Ford?

Lady:

How could you beat my man in some mano a mano?

You can't protect your best friend from some John Leguizamo!

Luna & Jeremy:

No, no, my Romeo will beat your beau in contest blow for blow.

He will do upon thine dick what you hath done upon your toe!

(Luna gets shot by Lady)

Oh, I am killed! What irony is this?

The lead role shot down by a failed actress…

Then I shall kill myself! On my stomach I shall lie,

So you louts can lick my ass! Thus, with a dis, I die…

Oops, never mind. My flesh was merely grazed.

Where's Romeo? Oh Nomeo! There's poison on your face!

Oh, happy dagger, pierce me true. Persuade my breath to stop!

Sheathe yourself inside my heart, and like the beat, I drop…

Lady & Mike:

Well, that was tragic. That did not go as expected.

Woulda done that boy some good to just wait a couple seconds.

It's kinda sad though, really, so young, to have just died.

Well, at least we got each other. Just Bonnie, and—

All: *claps*

Selena: *murders Vincent and slaps him 9000 times!*

Mangle: Thanks!

Springtrap: Um... I love Springtrapper!

 **Luca: *blushes* I-I don't want to share this**

All: NOT VIRGIN! Also we hate BB

Vince: Natural (That be cool!)

* * *

Sivana: We have more from dragonspinner35

Here are my truth and dares

Truth

Mike: if you had a kid what would you name If it was a boy or a girl

Toy chica: what your method for relaxing

Toy Bonnie: where do you buy your make up

Bonnie: how are thing with you and sivana

Freddy what's the best joke you ever told anyone

Dares

Savion: do like mike and lady with mangle but make it 20 dates and on the 20th date say the last lines from the song love is open door as the proposal

Golden: turn your self into just head

Freddy: take golden head and recant Shakespeare

That's all for now

Mike: *blushes* Viper (A/N: Again, go to Fnaf132's own Q&A to see the baby!)

Toy Chica: Massage!

TB: I don't... the manager produces it!

Bonnie: Good!

Freddy: Yo mom is so fat! she is Miley Cyrus's Wreaking ball! *gets hit with an wreaking ball*

Savion: Okay...

19 dates later...

Savion: Can I say something crazy?

Mangle: *giggles*

Savion: Will you marry me?

Mangle: Can I say something even crazier? Yes!

Goldie: Fine! *turns into an head*

Freddy: Um... *holds head* To be or not to be!

MoonLight: *eye twitches* Seriously?!

Dares:  
Freddy:*hands lighted flamethrower*Here,burn that purple f***.  
Purple G:Just in cause you are still alive*pushes to a shark pool*  
PG:…I give you one year to hear 365 songs and menorize them.  
Everyone else:…leave me alone.  
Truths:  
Everyone:Like the dares(I know you like the last one.)  
Mangle,Chica and TC: Why does every boy animatronic like you?  
Everyone: What's your opinion about each other?(It's okay if you hate me…everyone does anyway.)  
Well then*sighs* That's all for toda-*get hit in the head with a frying pan*Ouch! Was I eing depressed just now? Urgh. Hate it.  
Anyway,that's all for today! See ya!

Freddy: Okay *burns PG and throws him into the shark pool*

Phone Guy: *memorizes all songs*

Everyone: ... What's wrong? and yes we like da dares

Mangle,Chica and TC: I dunno

Everyone: Good?

Lady: Woo! I guess that's it ^_^!

All: Bye!

* * *

 **FINALLY FINISHED THE CHAPPIE!**

 **Thank you...**

 **MLGMASTER10**

 **And**

 **IPlayTooMuchVideoGamez**

 **For following**

 **T** **hank You**

 **Peace Out!**

 **-Luca**


	14. Undertale

**Luca: HEY GUYS! Sorry for the current hiatus, but I'm back!**

 **Bonnie: And when I thought our lives were going to be normal...**

 **Luca: Yeah right, like you didn't know this was coming back!**

 **Foxy: *Walks in* S*%* SHE'S BA'CK**

 **Luca: Ha Ha, Yeah I'm back, now onto the show~**

* * *

Lady: Hello Internet, and welcome back to FNAF T&D, sorry for the long wait; but now we're back!

Animatronics: *groans loudly*

Lady: That's right losers, we're back

Mike: I'm not a loser, right?

Lady: Definitely not! I was talking about the robots 'ere *pats Bonnie*

Torch: Shall we get onto the show?

Luna: Might as well *ahem* We have dares from ScreechingHawk

Once you get back on this(if you do)have freddy listen to nyan cat for 3 is only an option if EVERYONE , can I be a permanent o.c.?if so,i want to be a hawklike animatronic,beak longer than both chicas,but broken,and im ripped up all over.I would also like to be a transgender girl,to.

 **Luca: Welcome to the show ScreechingHawk!**

Hawk: HEY! **(Shoutout to ScreechingHawk; not sure what to call you for short yet)**

Freddy: F*&% *Nyan cat blasts into the room*

* * *

Marshmallow: We have some from Sans or Kcs77777

Dares  
I dare everyone to be a cat and, if you aren't I will  
blow you up with a bazooka and, when you are revived I will

kick you in a blender :)

Foxy : listen to ten hours of happy (mwah hah ha)  
bb: do the whip and nay nay  
truths  
Everyone: what is your favorite song

Everyone (Except Capri Cat): What?! *turns into a cat* MEOW?

Capri: D'aww *picks up an cat Luca* SO ADORABLE!

 **Luca: Meow! (Watch Out!)**

Capri: ? *gets shot across the room* OW!

Lady: *Turns back to normal* Woo! That was weird, *turns everyone back to normal*

Foxy: Wut? *HAPPY plays in his head* NOOOOOOO! Wait! My weird accent thing is gone!

 **Luca: I removed it, made you sound weird**

BB: *Does the whip and nay nay*

 **Luca: I think we answered that already...**

* * *

Torch: We have more from Flubbertastic

(Aiden Pearce from Watch_Dogs with a man in a blue trench coat teleport into the room. An electronic board appears on the wall)

The wall reads:  
Foxy: Go to a pirate convention and challenge some one to a cutlass fight.  
Bonnie: try to play the tuba  
Freddy: Eat something other than pizza (or pizza-flavored anything)  
The Toys: Are you guys ACTUAL toys or what?  
Springtrap: Someone was inside of you without your consent... That's considered rape most everywhere

The cloaked guy gives Aiden a look that screams 'We done yet?'  
Aiden nods and the two people TP away to an undisclosed location along with the board.

Foxy: Okay...

*At the Pirate Convention*

Foxy: Hey lad, care for an cutlass fight

Pirate: Sure?

*After 20 seconds*

Foxy: *

Bonnie: *Plays the tuba*

Freddy: SPAGHETTI *eats some spaghetti*

The toys: F&*^ NO!

T.C: Seriously, doh are we?

Springtrap: I need to get an lawyer

* * *

Capri: *a small white cat comes in the studio* Meow Mew! *turns back * I feel sick!

Dares  
Bonnie: Watch ZuBat man eats an hotdog  
Chica: Pizza? Please?  
All: Play Minecraft  
Luna: Marry Jeremy  
Mike: I saw the video that Selena told you to see! You guys look Hawt!  
Puppet: Play THE DOLL MAKER! DUN DUN DA  
Truths  
Everyone: How cute do i look as a cat on a scale of 1 - 10.

Bonnie: *watches* ...WTF?

Chica: Okay! *gives her a huge pizza*

 **Luca: Hooray!**

(300 bucks spent later)

 **Luca: There goes my brother's birthday money...**

Foxy: Goldie! Why do you have TNT and Flint & Steel... OH YOU WOULD'NT DARE!

Goldie: I do, *places it all over Foxy's mansion*

Foxy: NOOOO!

*Meanwhile, on Mineplex*

Chica: What's survival games? *clicks on it* hmm...

Mangle: Chica-Chan! We're on the same game!

Chica: Yay!

(15 seconds later)

Mangle and Chica: *raging in the back*

 **Luca: And that's why you don't let Video Game Characters play games...**

* * *

Torch: We have more from Necromancer Robert ShadowBlade

*a note appears in front of Luca*

-Why did Nightmare appear? !? Now They have both of us. They said only way we can came back ALIVE is foe everyone that gets dared to do the Dares for the next 5 chapters. Also:

O.F. T.F. N.F G.F. : Sing Goodbye by Tryhardninja.

And yes I am, Torch. Got a problem with that?

NRSB-

Freddies: Through the static,

on the T.V You watched in horror as we were moving and we want to thank you for playing our game,

We enjoyed your screams

Thank you for playing our game,

the nightmares have been real Though you seem quite terrified,

we hope you enjoyed the ride Thank you for playing our game,

and all the tear filled nights

NOW THIS IS GOODBYE!

NOW THIS IS GOODBYE!

NOW THIS IS GOODBYE!

NOW THIS IS GOODBYE

! NOW THIS IS!

-Instrumental-

It's been so long, since we had fun and shared the secrets of what we've become

and we want to thank you

for playing our game and answering the phone

Thank you for playing our game,

you were not alone

Wish we could apologize for we like breaking your mind

Thank you for playing our game and all the tear filled nights

NOW THIS IS GOODBYE!

NOW THIS IS GOODBYE!

NOW THIS IS GOODBYE!

NOW THIS IS GOODBYE!

NOW THIS IS! -Instrumental-

SO, YOU SAY YOUR NOT AFRAID,

BUT CONTORTIONS IN YOUR FACE, THEY KEEP GIVING YOU AWAY

TAKE A GOOD LOOK! THERE IS TERROR IN THE MASK

, GETTING CLOSER TO YOUR DESK WE'RE BEHIND YOU ON THE BED WE'LL SEE YOU SOON! HAVE YOU FIGURED OUT ITS ME WITH YOUR THEORY!

AS THE DARKNESS SWALLOWS THE LIGHT! SO YOU MANAGED TO SURVIVE, ALL THAT MEANS IS YOU LIVE TO DIE ANOTHER DAY! NOW THIS IS GOODBYE!

All: *claps*

* * *

Sans: now we have more from ninjamonkey3904

...  
Block the fan pit for these questions  
Truths  
Toy freddy Chica and mangle anything notable about the kids who possessed you  
All what so you think of fnaf world  
Dares  
Turns bg into a cute animtonics and says "survive the cuteness virus  
Hey withered animatronics look at the toys... go get some revenge

 **Luca: ... SANS! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE IN UNDERTALE! NOT IN FNAF!**

Sans: eh, i'll be going now *turns away* _tibia_ honest you're my _vertebrah!_

 **Luca: *Facepalms* Why did I have to play this game... horrible puns and fandom anyway...**

Sans: now i'll be going, heh! bye *teleports away*

All: ...

Toy Freddy: I was a geeky boy...

T.C: I was a dramatic diva girl.

Mangle: I was possessed by a pretty normal person :p

All: ADORABLE!

BG: W-what? *turns into the most cutest animatronic* ...

Withered Animatronics: *punchs most of them* GET REKT SON!

Originals: ...

* * *

?: *a man appears*

?: Hi guys! My name is Sakyuto Nijoroh. Seleana is out today because she has important business to do...you don't wanna know...Anyway! I'll cover for her today! Here are some things to know about me and the dares and truths come later. Oh also, Author-chan, you forgot to genderbent all the FNaF characters...I'm a little sad.

Birthday: Oct. 23,-  
Name: Sakyuto Nijoroh  
Gender: Male  
Species: Enderman, demon, Saiyin, and God  
Abilities: Teleport, transform into demon, can turn SSGSS, and can do godly attacks

Now on for the dares!  
Lady: Delete the fanpit for now...DO IT! JUST DO IT!  
Bonnie and Foxy: Watch the MMD FNaF Scream by Usher video  
and : Reenact the epic rap battle of Skrillex and Beethoven battle  
Marshmellow and Torch: *teleports them into their real nightmare* Survive the night in your real nightmare :)  
Sakyuto Nijoroh: Propose to Seleana when she gets back because I know you love her!~  
Originals and Fredbear: Reenact the Hunger Games!  
Mangle: Sing Shatter Me  
Sakyuto Nijoroh: Play the violin with Mangle in Shatter Me  
Nightmare: Turn SSGSS and battle Goku  
Toys: Sing Goodbye from TryhardNinga  
Marionette and BB: Watch ME!ME!ME!ME! ;)  
Night guards, Vincent, and PG: Do the chubby bunny challenge, the smoothie challenge, the egg roulette challenge, duct tape challenge, and the cinnamon challenge  
Questions  
All: Whats your fav song?  
Oh and if you think the dares and truths were not so bad this time, then wait til later...things get a little insane...  
All: What's your favorite anime? If you have one.  
Nightmare: Y U SCARE THE POOR CHILD?!  
Marionette: I've seen humanized fanart of you in Deviantart and I have too say that you look HAWT! Can you turn into them?  
Fredbear: HOW U NATURAL SUPER SAIYIN?!  
Vincent: Why purple?  
That's all for today! Oh, Author-chan, if you read this, I have a great fanfic idea! You should do a FNaF Would you Rather! People can submit would you rathers into the review box! If the character including your OCs choose one of the two, they have to do it! Also no fanpit! Let me know if it's a good idea!

 **Luca-Chan: Sorry! Had to cut your review short... ~0_0~**

Lady: FINEE! *teleports the fanpit to space*

Bonnie and Foxy: *Watchs* ...

Luna: IT'S TIME FOR A RAP BATTTTLE! Also, it was for Mozart, not Beethoven.

* * *

Foxy: My name is Skrillex, man!

Welcome to the Devil's Den

I'm a scary monster stomping this sprite in frilly pants

You're a weirdo, Wolfy, you're into powdered wigs & poop!

And your cousin blew notes on your little Magic Flute

Your daddy issues make the Jackson 5 look like the Family Circus!

You might have been a genius but you died baroque and worthless!

I'm rich, acclaimed, and famous, I'm on playlists, I'm the A-List!

You're the lamest, kiss my ass A-A-A-A-Amadeus

* * *

Bonnie: Was that a verse, or did you just get the hiccups?

I'm a prodigy, Sonny, and I'm about to smack a bitch up!

My music is 200 years old, and it's still excellent!

In two more months the world will forget about your Skrill-excrement

I can't believe the way you dress when you dubstep out of the house

You're like an emo Steve Urkel and you *ooh* reek of dead mouse!

I am the world's greatest composer! No one knows what you are!

Except a lonely little troll who knows how to press a spacebar!

* * *

I attack! You decay! Can't sustain my releases!

Sidechain, Wolfgang, Bangarang you to pieces

I'm a self-made man, you're a slave to your papa!

I'm a r-r-r-rock star, mix you with the bass and drop ya!

Global! My strobes glow like Chernobyl!

Kids explode and get mobile! No one even knows you!

I make the whole world move! You play community theatre!

I gained your same fame from home on a blown out speaker!

* * *

Oh yes, I've heard that EP, and see I transcribed it here

Tell me, what comes after the 68th measure of diarrhea?

And what kind of drugs does it take to enjoy this? I've no idea!

I've seen more complexity in a couch from IKEA

You go piano to fortissimo, that means soft to very very loud

Cause I'm guessing that you didn't know!

Why don't you put down your Cubase & pick up a real bow?

I rocked harder than you when I was 5 years old!

* * *

All: *claps*

Marshy & Torch: Meh, *walks away from demons*

Sakyuto: *blushes* O-okay..

Originals & Fredbear: *reenacts the hunger games*

Sakyuto: *plays the violin*

Mangle: pirouette in the dark

I see the stars through a mirror  
Tired mechanical heart  
Beats 'til the song disappears

Somebody shine a light  
I'm frozen by the fear in me  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me  
So cut me from the line  
Dizzy, spinning endlessly  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me

 _Violin Drop_

Shatter me!  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me

If only the clockwork could speak  
I wouldn't be so alone  
We'd burn every magnet and spring  
And spiral into the unknown

If I break the glass then I'll have to fly  
There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
I'm scared of changing  
The days stay the same  
The world is spinning but only in gray  
If I break the glass then I'll have to fly  
There's no one to catch me if I take a dive  
I'm scared of changing  
The days stay the same  
The world is spinning but only in gray  
(Only...)

 _[Violin drop]_

Me...!  
Shatter me!  
Somebody make me feel alive  
And shatter me!

All: *CLAPS*

Nightmare: *turns SSGSS* GOKU! *goes into the sky*

Toys: ... Look up.

Puppet & BB: *watches* ...

All Guards: *does all the challenges then pukes*

All: We've said dis before!

 **Luca: Pokemon, Naruto, Bleach, Kid Icarus thing.**

Nightmare: Cuz I can

Puppet: I see, most of them are male ones, doh i'll be one of the girl ones. *turns into a sexy lady* Woah! Didn't expect that...

Fredbear: I... don't know actually...

Vincent: Just cuz.

 **Luca: Already did the would you rather...**

* * *

Lady: *summons forth the fanpit* We have more from Guest

Dares toy Bonnie I dare you to go a week without makeup.

Chica I dare you to eat chicken or else I'll blow you up with a tank.

T.B: NOOOO!

Chica: FANPIT *jumps in*

* * *

Luna: We have a quickie from Jason voorhees

I dare springtrap to dress up like Jason and kill every one Friday the 13th style

Springtrap: Yay *dresses up and kills everyone*

* * *

Marshy: We have more from another guest!

Awesome chapter! hey I have a suggestion, Add the Drawkill Versions of the animatronics and heres a dare or 2, and a truth  
Dares:  
Nightmare Animatronics and Drawkills: WORLDWAR FNAF  
Foxy: ask Chica if she will marry you, not joking, you two would be awesome together, also here is the Dragon Sword of Fire, use it to cleave Nightmare in Half  
Bonnie: punch one of the Nightmares, I don't give a damn who  
truths  
Purple guy and Phone guy: whos your favavorite nightmare?  
Mangle, BB and Puppet: can you transform into the Nightmare versions of yourselves?

 **Luca: *summons the drawkills***

DK Mangle: Where are we?

 **Luca: Welcome to hell, *Chara smile***

Drawkills: NOOO!

Nightmares: *scoffs* you're a less scarier version of us!

Drawkill Foxy: hmm? Lads and Lasses get pre'pared to die! *hook slash*

*One war later*

OCS: ...

Lady: I think we broke the server...

Luna: Yeah...

* * *

Foxy: Lass, I have a serious question to ask.

Chica: ? What is it?

Foxy: Do you love me?

Chica: From the bottom of my heart.

Foxy: Then, *pulls out an ring* Will you marry me?

Chica: *hugs him* YES!

Foxy: Also *cuts nightmare in half with the sword* That's for flirting with her!

* * *

Bonnie: *punches the cupcake*

Vincent: Freddy

PG: Foxy

Mangle, BB and Puppet: Yeah, but we don't like to...

* * *

Luna: We have more from Guest

Hi I'm NightmareGirl123. You can call me Night. I have some truth and dares.

All: what is your favorite anime  
fanf 4 kid: what happened to your brother  
All: tp all to empty room and face your worst nightmare  
Gards: put on a embarrassing outfit  
Hosts: Can I join  
1,2,3 animatronics: tern into humans pole-bare style for the next 3 chapters  
Purple and phone: kiss!

All: Don't have one...

 **Luca: Listed up above**

Kid: He got arrested.

ALL: wUT? *GETS TELEPORTED* Shit...

Guards: *puts on pink dress with lace*

Mike: Please can this not go online!

Freddy: SELFIE!

Lady: Welcome to da show!

1,2,3 Animatronics: Nope! *jumps into the fanpit*

PG and Vincent: *kisses passionatelyfor ten minutes* There!

All: *Fangirl squeal*

* * *

Torch: We have moar from Tiberuimworld

Hmm not sure if you guys still do this but I wanna try my luck awesome if ya do and it;s okay if ya don't

Freddy: react to the MLG you

Bonnie my boy:(always wanted to say that) show everyone bonzi bonny, ALL EPISODES

Chica: let your fan base try of the pizza

Foxy: compare yourself to the scout from team fortress 2 why idk just role with it

Golden freddy: clone purple guy to make a clone of purple guy called blue guy with more humanity than purple guy so i can have the satisfaction of watching purple guy get beaten to death by the one thing he loves most, HIMSELF

To the toys: eat cheese cus sheogorath

To the puppet: HELP GOLDIE!

To the phantoms: destory the nightmares with mind bullets

To that purple git: give the writers an excuse to KILL YOU OFF! I REALLY HATE YOU die in a hole.

Thank you for going this regardless!

Freddy: ... WTF? IS THAT ME?

Bonnie: ... K *shows everyone bonzi bunny*

All: ...

Chica: *walks into the fanpit* PIZZA TIME!

Fanboys/Girls: YAY! *eats the whole thing*

Foxy: ... I'm better

Goldie: Yay! *clones PG*

Blue Guy: *beats Vincent up*

Toys: *eats cheese awkwardly*

Puppet: *conjures up an pink guy to beat up Vince*

Phantoms: *kills the nightmares*

Lady: *revives everyone*

PG: Naw, Fanpit.

* * *

Papyrus: WE HAVE MORE FROM AryaKitty

My O.C.:  
Her name is Shadow and she is Mari' (The Puppet)'s little sister and she is scared of Goldie and she is a puppet with pink and purple stripes and a yellow face. She is sweet, kind, and sometimes is annoying. She can make people's nightmare a reality and likes Nightmare. Dares: I dare Goldie to fight Shadow, I dare Marionette to kill Goldie for fighting his younger sister and I dare Springtrap to kiss Marionette. Truth: Goldie, why do I think you are cute? Marionette, why am I scared of you and btw, your awesome too. I dare Nightmare to ask Shadow on a date.

 **Luca: ... Why? Undertale is corrupting FNAF... *teleports Papyrus back to Snowdin* Also, welcome to the show Shadow!**

Shadow: Hello...

Goldie: Okay, *gets terminated in 1 second*

Lady: *revives GF* Mari, your cue

Mari: FALCON PUNCH! *punches Goldie into space*

Springtrap: *blushes* W-why? I'm married to Springtrapper!

Luna: *whisper* _I think he has a crush on her before!_

Lady: _Yeah, kinda obvious..._

Springtrap: *kisses Mari on the cheek*

Goldie: No Idea, people like me

Mari: *in a demonic voice* **I'lL EaT YoUr SoUl, but ThANKS FoR The cOmPuLmEnT.**

Nightmare: Okay... *asked her on a date*

* * *

Luna: We have more from... Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft

GOOD GOD THIS IS HILARIOUS! can you add my OC? her name is Seabastial. She is a female version Golden Freddy that is heterocromatic (left eye is green and right eye is blue). She wears glasses, pink and silver headphones, and a really REALLY fluffy white coat. She is very shy and carries around a book at all times. NOW ONTO THE TRUTHS and DARES!

Truths:  
Foxy- do you like Markiplier? (reference to him giving Goldie a pink moustache XD)  
Goldie: What do you think of my OC?  
Springtrap: Can you hug Seabastial? (she looks up to you as a big brother :3)  
Dares:  
Plustrap & Nightmares: DO THE CARAMELLDANSEN!  
Springtrap: nom on mike's head XD  
Freddy: Kiss Seabastial! (Me: She has a crush on you! Bassi: N-NO I DON"T *blushes*)

 **Luca: Welcome to da show, Bassi!**

Bassi: Hey?..

Foxy: Watch him most of the time...

Goldie: She's kinda cute... *blushes*

Springtrap: *hugs her*

Plushtrap & Nightmares: *does the CaramellDansen!* **(A/N: I wasn't the only one to watch that then?)**

Springtrap: *bites Mike*

Mike: Ow.

Freddy: B-but, I'm with Freya...

Lady: Just do IT!

Freddy: Okay... *Kisses Seabastial*

* * *

Marshy: We have moar from Melaina

HI! I'm here to do some truth and dares!  
Truths:  
Everyone: WHO DID THE BITE OF '87! Also Scott, if you say it's classified I WILL FREAKING MURDER YOU! And I will make sure it's a slow and painful death...

Bonnie: You are my senpai! I love you! *Tackle hugs him and will not let go* w

Bonnie: HOW R U SO COOOOOOL?! *Throws him in not a pit of guitars* YAS!  
Dares:  
I dare Puppet to be away from her box for a week.

Foxy and Chica: I dare you to break up for a week.

Bonnie: I dare you to swim in a pool of carrots.

Purple guy: no toast for a week. Only apples. And if you don't do it... I WILL THROW NEEDLES AT YOU!

Phoneguy: DIE! *Stuffs him in a suit*

Those r my dares! Have fun! Also, *gives everyone besides Phoneguy a cookie * BYE!

Springtrap: It was-

Scott: CLASSIFIED!

Melaina: *stabs him then strangles him*

Springtrap: It was Mangle...

Bonnie: HELP ME! *gets thrown into a pit of guitars*

Mari: Noooo! *starts crying*

Foxy & Chica: *breaks up for a week* :(

Bonnie: This is the life! *dives deeper*

PG: Fanpit!

Phoneguy: OW!

All: COOKIE!

* * *

 **Luca: And last but not least!** Slender Knight132

More~!  
Luca: Do the Challenge Games (! Pat reference!) To the Animatronic!  
Everyone: Watch 'The Nightmare Before Christmas'!  
Bonnie: I have nothing else to do! *demonic voice* I just want to kill that fox for rejecting you! Ahhhhh!*breaks everything as a Nightmare* Just Kiss her!  
Foxy: Who do you freaking love?! Kiss her!  
Freddy: Sing 'The Show Must Go On'  
*demonic voice* See Ya~!

 **Luca: *snaps her fingers and watches them blow up and get swarmed with mobs* Heh...**

All: *watchs* Cool

Bonnie: *kisses Mangle*

Salvion: *punchs Bonnie* Nope..

Foxy: *kisses Chica deeply* Her

Freddy:(Oh, la la la la la

Oh, la la la la-la-la-la  
Oh la la la la la la  
Oh la la la)  
One two three four!

[Verse 1]  
There was a full moon in the sky.  
We met a brand new robot friend.  
At first, he seemed a little shy  
He would not play pretend.

He sang just fine and played in time  
But did not look the part.  
So we lovingly decided to give him  
A brand new start!

[Chorus]  
No matter what we say or do  
It's never up to me or you  
We smile now  
And sing A cheer!

The show must go on  
The show must go on  
Never fear  
The show will go on

[Spoken]  
Hahahaha! Ha-hoh!  
We're gonna have so much fun together!  
It's gonna be a real party!

[Verse 2]  
We removed his squishy casing  
To keep his circuits safe and sound.  
And ended up replacing it with scraps  
That we had found.

But what a shame!  
(A crying shame)  
Our friend was in a world of pain.  
Oh, we tried to fix him up  
But it was all in vain!

[Chorus]  
No matter what we say or do  
It's never up to me or you  
We smile now  
And sing A cheer!

The show must go on!  
The show must go on!  
Never fear!  
The show will go on!

[Bridge]  
We just don't know what went wrong.  
We tried to get along.  
But our new robot friend's  
Power faded.

We did our best to fix our guest  
We hated to see him so distressed.  
We said farewell and had him  
Terminated!

(Music)

[Hook]  
Every toy eventually breaks  
Every battery fades and drains.  
Even the tiniest little mistakes  
Can leave behind the messiest stains.  
We know that we'll be alright  
Although he didn't survive the night.  
Through the pain and through the tears  
The show goes on for years and years!

[Chorus]  
No matter what we say or do  
It's never up to me or you  
We smile now  
And sing A cheer!

The show must go on!  
The show must go on!  
Never fear  
The show will go on!

All: Claps*

Lady: That's all folks, See ya next time!

* * *

 **So sorry for the hiatus, i've had a horrible case of writer's block :(**

 **Now, i'll try to update more frequently and write better :D**

 **Also, I have a poll on my page check it out plz!**

 **Thank you everyone who followed/favorited this story!, it means so much for me ^_^**

 **Peace Out Guyz!**

 **-Luca**


	15. IGNORE

This is a place holder.


	16. That's not Punny!

**Luca: Hello Kin- I mean, Hello Internet! And welcome back to FNaF T &D! This a sort of a short update...**

 **Foxy: CAN YOU GIVE US ONE WEEK TO RELAX FROM NOT BEING ON A GAME SHOW WITH A HOST THAT TORTURES US EVERY** FEW DAYS?

 **Luca: No.**

 **Foxy: THAT'S IT 'NO.'!**

 **Luca: I think I broke all of them... Whatever, BACK TO THE SHOW**

* * *

Lady: Hello Internet, and welcome back to FnaF T&D!

All: *sarcastically* Yay

Lady: *frowns* Eh,

Luna: Our first one is from... R.S and Rascal

Hallo! I have some questions and dares!

GUYS! I KNOW WHO DID THE BITE OF 87'! It was FREDBEAR AKA GOLDIE! (watch Game Theory FNaF videos! AWESOMENESS)

Watch the FNaF world Music video on Youtube! (I almost dies laughing XD XD)

Mari:How many words can you think of for "Puppet?" And also do you ever feel like you are underestimated?

Mangle: Who is your crush?! You better say Teddy cause I ship you two!

Thats all! BAI!

 **Luca: That wasn't the Bite of '87, that was *spoiler* the spring-lock failure in FNAF 1,2,3, and 4. And yes, I subscribed to GT already...**

All: *watches*

Bonnie: ... Haha?

Lady: Love the NF part!

All: *fighting over if was good or bad*

Luna: Anyways, Mari how many words can you think for puppet.

Mari: Puppet, Marionette, Toy, Creepiest Thing to ever Exist, *rambles on*

Mangle: Can't really decide tie between Salvion, Springtrap and maybe Nightmare Foxy?... Teddy is more of a friend, even though he admitted

UNDYNEing love for me. *giggles*

 **Luca: *punches Mangle* I'm sorry, your my favorite animatronic, BUT THAT'S ENOUGH WITH THE UNDERTALE PUNS!**

* * *

Torch: We have more from ThatGuyWhoThrewMeIntoAHoleManyTimesOffStage.

Luna: *black orb forms in her hand* Say it properly Torch.

Torch: Fine, we have more from Necromancer Robert ShadowBlade

Yeah i'm back due to my OC, Robert Umbra who might appear soon.  
Dares:  
Purple Guy: Sing Purple by MandoPony  
All: Play either Pokémon Go or HorrorTale( UnderTale AU)  
Luna: Add in the Sister Location CHARActers  
All: Play Gang Beast

that's it... for now

PG: (Sometimes it feels like I'm in a dream)

(Or, a nightmare)  
(But I'm awake)  
(And, I'm doing things but)  
(I'm not meaning to do them)  
(And even though it's a nightmare)  
(I feel happy inside)

I've done some things in my life  
That you may think are crazy  
A little different from the rest  
I get my pleasure from the pain

I've got some ghosts who follow me  
You may think I'm crazy  
But in the night I know I  
Feel alright

I SEE SPIRITS ALL AROUND ME  
AS I TRY TO UNDERSTAND  
WHAT MAKES ME DO THE THINGS I DO  
TO EVERYONE AROUND ME  
AND I BET YOU NEVER KNEW  
I COULD HAVE REGRETS  
FOR ALL THE THINGS THAT  
MAKE YOU SEE RED  
BUT ALL I SEE IS PURPLE INSTEAD

I smile in the face of what's to come  
We can try but we can't run  
From the fate we bring upon ourselves

It's just a dream, it's just a dream  
But that doesn't mean  
My waking life is not a nightmare

I SEE SPIRITS ALL AROUND ME  
AS I TRY TO UNDERSTAND  
WHAT MAKES ME DO THE THINGS I DO  
TO EVERYONE AROUND ME  
AND I BET YOU NEVER KNEW  
I COULD HAVE REGRETS  
FOR ALL THE THINGS THAT  
MAKE YOU SEE RED  
BUT ALL I SEE IS PURPLE INSTEAD

This is the end of me...  
They got the best of me...  
Now justice has been served...  
Oh well  
Live and learn

I SEE SPIRITS ALL AROUND ME  
AS I TRY TO UNDERSTAND  
WHAT MAKES ME DO THE THINGS I DO  
TO EVERYONE AROUND ME  
AND I BET YOU NEVER KNEW  
I COULD HAVE REGRETS  
FOR ALL THE THINGS THAT  
MAKE YOU SEE RED  
BUT ALL I SEE IS PURPLE INSTEAD

All: *claps*

 **Luca: I played both games, HorrorTale was creepy as F &****

All: *plays PKMN Go!*

Luna: I CAUGHT ARCUES!

Lady: I got Raylaqaza

 **Luca: STOP IT WITH THE UNDERTALE PUNS! *snaps fingers***

Baby: Where are we? In another experiment facility?

Luna: Nope *evil grin* Welcome to your worst nightmare :

All: *plays gang beast.*

* * *

Marshy: We have more from HaleyChan

*crashes through 1 of the walls of the studio* TEMMIES! *millions of temmies rampages through the place*

MAUHAHAHA!

Dares:  
Bonnie take of your bowtie and give them to meh!  
Foxy: *pulls him into a deep kiss* SENPAI! *takles him* I'm never letting go!  
Chica: U jealous?

BAE BAE EVERYONE *breaks down the door screaming*

All: Wut? *temmies rampages into everyone*

Bonnie: FANPIT! *jumps into it*

Foxy: GET OFF OF ME!

HaleyChan: Never!

Chica: **WhEre Are ThE KnIVes?**

* * *

Capri:

Yay! You're back! 3

Dares  
All: Play Sister Location, even when it's not out yet :3  
Luna: *gives her the magical girl wand from Yandere Sim* Smack someone with this!  
Freddy & Freya: *pushes them off a cliff* MUAHAHA

(Prepare for bad puns)

Luca: I have a really bad TEMMIEache :(, I think I ate something with SANS-Gluten, They make me want to have moar CHARAthers, but that's FRISKing your time away, eh?. I'm not done yet, can you use your amazing powers to UNDYNE this horrible colored, FLOWEY shirt? If your can, do you want to have a MUFFET, with me?

Truths

Everyone but Luca: Was that hilarious? Me punning down her?

All: *plays sister location*

Luna: *smacks Bonnie*

Freddy&Freya: HALP!

 **Luca: *eye twitch* ... *sobs into the closet person a.k.a Mike* NO MORE *sob* PUNS!**

All: *falls down laughing*

* * *

 **Luca: We have more from** The blood stained Angel

Hi there Luca nice work in your truth or dare fanfic,I have also got a couple of requests

Dares  
-all night guards:act out what happened In revenge on balloon boy (on bb obviously)  
-foxy: watch mlg time with foxy  
-springtrap:jump scare any one of the chicas (your choice)

Truths  
-foxy do you have any like-like relationship with mangle  
-springtrap was it you who burned down fazbear's fright

M, J, F: *renacts it*

Foxy: ... WTF?

Springtrap: *jumpscares T.C*

Foxy: She's my sister...

Springtrap: It was *dun dun dun!* BB

* * *

Lady: WE have one from Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD Love it! And don't worry Freddy, Bassi now sees you as a brother... She has a crush on Nightmare Freddy now XD  
Bassi: *blushes* ICY!  
XDXDXDXDXD I WANT THEM TO KISS!

N.F: *kisses her quickly*

Bassi: *blushes*

* * *

Springtrapper: We have moar from my creator, Slender Knight132

WOOOOOOOO! ARE YOU READY FOR SOME MAD XP'S?!  
Dares~  
Goldieh: GET READY TO FIGHT THE RAKE!  
Bonnie: FINALLY! NOW, GO PLAY OUTLAST!  
Freddy: SMACK SOMEBODY WITH A BAT WHILE SAYING 'THE END IS NEAR!'  
T.B: *dumps a bucket of ice water, ruining the makeup* HAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
Mangle: ARE YOU READY TO ROCK!? *hands her a instrument of her choosing*  
Truths~  
Springtrap: Would you like a cookie?  
Freddy: Will you ever confess why you are a pervert?  
Chica: Like some pizza? (Secretly has chicken, X3)  
Peace Out~!

Goldie: ? *gets rekt*

Bonnie: K *plays outlast*

Freddy: *hits BB* THE FU*^%^*&^ END IS NEAR!

T.B: *sobs uncontrollably*

Mangle: *plays the guitar*

Springtrap: Sure~ *cookie appears in his hand*

Freddy: N-never!

Chica: *scarfs it down*

* * *

Lady: And last but not least ninjamonkey3904

Oh i love this serise. and its back! My dares are basicly just playing games,  
dares: toys and withered vs nightmare and orginals in team fortress 2  
Everyone get a partner and play portal 2 together.  
and everyone. just. do a hunger games.  
Truths: What do you think of one of the orginal horror games. SCP Containment Breach If you don't know what that is. Shows Pictures of SCP-173, 096, 049, 106 and 035. These, are a few of the SCP's.  
Another dare and im done. now that ive shown you SCP, LETS PLAY SCP: CONTAINMENT BREACH

All: *plays the assortment of games*

Luna: That's all! G'bye everyone!

* * *

 **Remember to R &R this! **

**Till then Bae Bae!**

 **-Luca**


	17. School Special

**Luca: Hello Internet! And welcome back to FNaF T &D**

 **Lady: HOi me Laddy! Me bestie freind wth LUNE**

 **Luna: YAEA!**

 **Luca: ... F &*k Undertale, I need to have some Pokemon Go Time. *rekts a team Valor and Instinct gym* Finally! That took me some time... anyways, onto the show!**

 **Lady: YeaHs!**

* * *

Lady: Hello Internet! and welcome to FNaF T&D.

 **Luca: Yup! Just before school starts, I decided to write one chapter for you guys to adore before school takes over and I won't update so much.**

Bonnie: FU&* YEAH!

Luna: *bitch slaps Bonnie* So, our first set of dares are coming from... Necromancer Robert ShadowBlade

Hey Torch guess what. Into the Pit you go! Umbra, do it.*Robert Umbra picks up torch and throws him in to the Pit* Also about the puns, I guess we can go do this thing SANS the puns :)

Dares:  
Scott: sing I will not be moved by DAgames  
Baby: sing Left Behind by DAGames  
All: play Dead by Daylight  
Mike and Lady: Play a Emily wants to play

That's it.

Torch: Oh hell naw! *gets pushed in by Umbra*

 **Luca: Fine, I guess I can hold of the puns...**

Scott: I WILL NOT BE MOVED

In a world I created there's a born new place  
A terror far beyond the thoughts that you all thought you knew  
Now you arrive in a universe created in a dark humanity! (NOW BREAK THE FOURTH WALL)

I developed a story that was written in the  
Finest art  
With noble heart  
But what you did was-  
Kill the creator and behold dark mater  
Now the fourth wall breaks behind the path you take  
'cus now, I greet you with terror  
You got what you wanted, just by taking my  
Hard worked, broken heart -  
Now tables are turned, your lesson will be learned  
"I'd say you completed your goals, (ha)  
But you're far from done"

I  
WILL  
NOT  
BE  
MOVED  
LET IT GO! JUST LET IT GO!

I  
WILL  
SAVE  
MY  
GOLDEN  
PASSAGE CRAVED INTO THE GRAVE

You  
thought  
All  
Too  
Well  
Just to get your fill  
But wheres the thrill  
In Binding my heart in chains

I WILL NOT BE MOVED!

So you thought you were finished but you're far from done  
There's still a lot you haven't opened your eyes to learn  
Take your cute little friends and reveal all the dark insanities (NOW BREAK THE FOURTH WALL)

Soon your demise will be clearer than day  
With the  
Bytes you earn  
Defences burn  
You up alive  
Now the wall gives way for a path that'll  
Take you down  
Take the crown  
And thrive  
So beware  
Of all you worst enemies  
Read these words that I head to you  
Your infantile child minds will never  
See the light again!

"We knew this wasn't going to end well (ha)  
Well ket's end it now!"

I  
WILL  
NOT  
BE  
MOVED  
LET IT GO! JUST LET IT GO!

I  
WILL  
SAVE  
MY  
GOLDEN  
PASSAGE CRAVED INTO THE GRAVE

You  
thought  
All  
Too  
Well  
Just to get your fill  
But wheres the thrill  
In Binding my heart in chains

I WILL NOT BE MOVED!

..do you think this world is a save haven?..  
..look closer, you'll find it..  
..three floors down, and you'll disappear..  
..blessed be the storytellers revenge..  
..hahahaha..

You stand before my broken code  
You will face the taste of wrath  
You demised me with your -  
Evil demands to break me

Your chance is here right now  
Your time to take a bow!  
Or head my immortal mind of gold!  
Hold right onto your own souls  
For I had nothing left  
You took it all from my -  
Cold, dead hands  
You broke me!  
Integrity declined  
Your time will end now!

"You though this would have been easy (ha)  
But its only just begun!"

I  
WILL  
NOT  
BE  
MOVED  
LET IT GO! JUST LET IT GO!

I  
WILL  
SAVE  
MY  
GOLDEN  
PASSAGE CRAVED INTO THE GRAVE

You  
thought  
All  
Too  
Well  
Just to get your fill  
But wheres the thrill  
In Binding my heart in chains

YOU'RE ALL  
BROKEN  
FOOLS

I  
WILL  
NOT  
BE MOVED!

I  
WILL  
NOT  
BE MOVED!

All: *Claps*

Baby: *Ahem* Behold the horrors

They lurk beneath the shadows of remorse  
You wouldn't know of course  
But I force a new judgment day  
On this day you will repay  
Your respects to all that may  
Lurk in between your mind  
And man kind  
So have a seat and be afraid  
Fears about to commence  
The final ritual  
One body is all we need for this to be complete  
And when the day  
Begins to take form  
You won't be leaving those doors  
You'll only live with us  
Inside the darkness  
As we tear you up inside

I was left behind  
All this torture will unwind  
I was never all that kind  
If you were to rewind  
Then you would find  
I was left behind  
Take your turn to run and hide  
I will catch you all the time  
This night no longer shines  
Your tears divine  
You'll now be mine!

Behold the terrors  
You won't believe what I have done to you  
I've made it look brand new oh how cute  
But don't digress  
I'm the ring master you see  
In this horror game you flee  
I take up every shadow believe me  
Now have a seat and grab your light  
Tears begin to run you dry  
But darkened thoughts are the commond grounds  
I give myself to be complete  
Be as it may our courtesy remains  
So we offer you our darkest passion  
Take off that blind fold that heals and reveal your soul that dies

I was left behind  
All this torture will unwind  
I was never all that kind  
If you were to rewind  
Then you would find  
I was left behind  
Take your turn to run and hide  
I will catch you all the time  
This night no longer shines  
Your tears divine  
You'll now be mine

You dare bring your filth into my liar  
Well then let us descend

Re-born again  
Our suits are now refined  
Breathing new life  
Inside our tombs tonight  
You have no idea what we've been through time and time again  
Don't hold it on our deadliest demise  
We can't keep you alive!

All this torture will unwind  
Take it from our broken crimes  
We have no place to go  
But you would know  
Take your turn to run and flee  
But deaths your destiny  
Stop holding back for me

They burned it all down!  
(They burned us alive!)  
They made us look like clowns!  
(Our souls arise!)

But like the jester said to the king  
There's bad news that I bring!  
Now let the night begin!

I was left behind  
All this torture will unwind  
I was never all that kind  
If you were to rewind  
Then you would find  
I was left behind  
Take your turn to run and hide  
I will catch you all the time  
This night no longer shines  
Your tears divine  
You'll now be mine!

We hope you enjoyed the show  
With in your grave down below

All: *claps*

Luna: *starts up Dead Dayight* Okay, this seems ok- WHAT THE HELL?

Mike: OoO *screams like a wuss*

Lady:... What? The F***?

* * *

 **Luca: We have some from...** MariGold Lover

Hi everyone!I am actually marionettes no.1 here is the dares and truths.

Dares:  
Golden freddy: Kiss marionette in the lips DO NOT SKIP THIS you skip.. I will ask my friend to kill you.  
Marionette: You must kiss him back passionately too.  
Everyone(except the co-hosts and OCs also puppet and goldie):watch the cute cats videos.:)  
Fritz:Do the moonwalk.

Truths:  
Golden freddy:What do you think about mari.(puppet)  
Mari:Same with goldie.  
Everyone:what do you think about my dares.  
Night guards:Do you guys hate eachother?  
Fritz:Who is your crush:3

back.  
Everyone(except the co-hosts and OCs)

Goldie: *blushes a tomato red* H-how d-did you k-know?

All: KISS HER!

Goldie: *kisses her passionately*

Mari: *kisses him back, blushing uber hard*

Everyone: *watches lots of cat videos* ADOREABLE

Fritz: *tries to moonwalk, but fails*

Goldie:... She's cute... I liked her for a very long time...

Mari: *blushes* I like him, but that will kill the reviewers to know...

 **Luca: *looks up from her instagram, devientart and facebook page* Hmm? I may of just told all of my friends already...**

All: Nice!

Mike: Little bit, just cuz Fritz stole my cookies

Fritz: I'm emotionless

* * *

Marshmallow: YAY! WE HAVE SOME FROM Firewielder17

*a man with red hair,red armour and a yellow katana bursts through the door*  
Firewielder17:HEY!sorry about the mess..I'm Firewielder17,but you can can me F. are my truths and dares*scrambles to get a list that is in his pocket*  
Dares:  
Purple guy:murder everyone in the studio,and I mean everyone,even OCs*gives P.G a sword that is encased in flames*  
Everyone else:you cannot interfere or fight back when purple guy kills you  
Purple guy:after murdering them,do the Harlem shake on their dead bodies  
Puppet:stay in the fan pit for the rest of the chapter

Truths:  
Foxy:where are you from  
Spring Trapper:ever wish that you were a real character?  
Puppet:ever lose your box before?

Firewielder17:thanks,that's all for now,put me in if you want to,but I will be watching

PG:Finally! *murders everyone, except Luca cuz if you kill an author, the world blows up and that their basically invincible and harlem shakes*

Luca: *revives everyone*

Puppet: F*** YOU!

Foxy: ? _**PROJECT: 2434 DATA: 123435632 INTERVALS. ORIGIN: ?**_

* * *

ninjamonkey3904

dear Luna.  
what happened in the team fortress 2 match. the hunger games. and what did the animatronics think of the scp's. Also, react to my story 11 little writers.  
truths: Toys what do think of of each of your counterparts.  
luna. whats your opinion of SCP.  
Freddy. can i squeak your nose  
dares.  
nightmares. give the orginals a "Makeover"(Break there spines)  
phantoms. scare everyone.  
toys. wresling match  
orginals. just... go away..

 **Luca: Last minute laziness, I was tired after staying up until 5:00 in the morning. Already reacted to your story after you asked me to be part of it.**

Toys: Answered it already.

Luna:? Not suuuure?

Freddy: Nope.

Nightmares: **OuR PLeaSURe~** *break dem spines*

Phantoms: Sure! *scares everyone*

Toys: *fights until it's T.C and T.B*

T.C: Hope ya won't die darling~

T.B: Yeah to you too!

 **~10 seconds later~**

T.B: NOOOOO!

Originals: Fine. *leaves*

* * *

Torch: We have more from TheGoldenPidgey (Like your name XD)

Bonnie: Don't speak to Chica for an hour.  
Chica: Talk to Bonnie for an hour.  
(Same time)  
Luna: Could you maybe add my OC...? Her name is Springlock Pengi the Penguin. She is a golden penguin with yellow lower legs and beak, purple eyes, has a pink bow on head and pink scarf around neck. She's kinda quiet, but very protective of her friends. Thanks!  
Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy: You are now kawaii baby animatronics until the next set of dares.  
All except Torch: Bother the bejesus outta Torch!  
*unleashes millions of tiny BB clones upon the pizzeria* muahahahaha!

Bonnie: *silence*

Chica: Hey Bon-Bon, BLAH BLAH BLAH!

Luna: Sure *grabs a teleporter and teleports Pengi*

Pengi: Hey!

Originals: ? *turns into kawii babies*

Torch:...

All: Are doing random things to annoy Torch*

* * *

Bassi: Erm, we have more from Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD LOVE IT!  
Nightmare Freddy- What do you think of Bassi?  
Springtrap: HUGS! *hugs him*  
Shadow Freddy: I have a plush of you! *holds up said plush*  
Dares:  
Freddy: Eat a super spicy burrito  
Chica: smack Freddy  
BB: You and JJ sing "it's a small world after all" to annoy Mike

NF: *doesn't say nothing* I like her...

Spring: *suffocating* TO TIGHT!

SF: ... Who makes this stuff...

Freddy: NOM *eats burrito*

Chica: *punches Freddy; Little Mac style*

BB & JJ: *sings*

* * *

Match: We have more from IPlayTooMuchVideoGamez

Everyone: You have all turned into other random videogame characters with rivalries! Death battle FFA.

All: *gets turned into said characthers; eg: Chica: Peach, Mangle: Zelda)

Luna (who is Samus): DEATH BATTLE!

All: *fights 'till Mewtwo blasts them all*

 **Luca: FOOLS! I AM YOUR GOD! MUAHAHAHA!**

* * *

Void: We have more from Guest

I dare everyone to watch Markiplier play Fnaf  
1-4 and then say what they thought about it!  
Also I dare u guys to bring in five nights at candy's characters for a chapter.

All: *watches and laughs, giggles and shit their pants*

Lady: K *brings in the FNaC CHARAthers.

Candy: The heck?

Luna: Welcome to hell!

CAndy: ...

Lady: That's all!

All: Boi!

* * *

 **Alrighty finished the chapter!**

 **Thank you to everyone who reviewed, Favorited, hated and read the story!**

 **Peace Out!**

 **-LucatheWolf**


	18. BLUSH

**Luca: Hello Internet! And welcome back to FNaF T &D**

 **Lady: *reading a copy of 'Sankarea: Undying Love'* Hmm?**

 **Luca: C'mon Lady! Ya must be able to do it today...!?**

 **Lady: No, We didn't get that many reviews this time, due to people having school and not being able to update on stories, not having time to go on Fanfiction and like you, playing to much on your 3DS.**

 **Luca: *red blush comes on her face* Y-you said you wouldn't tell everyone about it...**

 **Lady: Soooo?**

 **Luca: Two can play that game! Lady did tier fifteen with Mike! (Adventure Time anyone?)**

 **Lady: *blushes* F-fine, I'll start the game! Onto the s-show.**

* * *

Lady: Hello guys and girls, welcome back to FNaF T&D!

Luna: I heard that Luca told everyone about what you did~

Lady: Shut up!

Luna: Anyways we have some T&Ds from Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft

XDXD love it!  
Springtrap- YOU'RE MY SENPAI!  
NF- *pushes him into Bassi* Ask her out!  
Goldie- Beat up Freddy!  
Truths:  
Everyone:- Who's your fave Overwatch character? Mine's Zenyatta!  
Nightmare: What do you think of me shipping you with Springy? #Springmare4ever!

Springtrap: What? *gets tackled* Ow?

NF: *blush* O-okay. *goes up to Bassi* Bassi, I have something to ask you

Bassi: Hmm?

NF: Would you like to go out with me?

Bassi: *blush* Sure!.

Goldie: *punches him until his eye pops out* Done

 **Luca: I'm just going to say this. Everyone likes Tracer or Lucio for some reason.**

Nightmare: WHAT TH **E F* &(?**

* * *

Lady: We have more from Slender Knight132

XDXDXXDXDDXDXD Awesome pawsome gamer Luca! Love it all-*gets interrupted by a human dark red headed male, wearing a Mad Hatter attire except navy blue and black, black combat boots, a top hat covering his left ears, and yellow eyes (though turn red for reasons), and has black fox ears, a dark red fox tail with black at the end**he also has a white mouse with caramel brown splatters on it, with a black suit vest and top hat*  
O.O Wait, which one am I speaking to?  
CMad/Hatter: BOth!  
Oh boy, also can accept an OC?  
Dares!  
Freddy: GANGNAM STYLE!  
Chica: Play We Happy Few  
Nightmare: Play the Orphanage (POPULARMMOS REFERENCE!)  
Toy Bonnie: *dumps ice water* NO MAKEUP FOR YOU!  
Truths!  
Bonnie: If you had to choose to either risk your life for someone or just let them die?  
Foxy: You play MLP? 0_0  
Toy Chica: *falcon punches**shrugs* No regrets...  
That's all! Peace Out!  
Stay Tune~!

 **Luca: You can accept as many OC's as you want ;)**

Freddy: *dances*

Chica: ? *plays* what is this.?

Nightmare: *plays* NOT Scary

Luna: *gives him SMILE* play this.

Nightmare: Not scary :)

Lady: *shows him a Creeper named Claude*

Nightmare: **GOD HAVE MERCY!**

T.B: *cries*

Bonnie: Risk my life if it's my brother or my harem. If not get rekt!

Foxy: Wut? Maybe...

T.C: AHH!

* * *

Marshmallow: We ahve moar from ninjamonkey3904

truth  
Luca. why are you so lazy  
everyone. did you know that Luca is in my 11 little writers 2 story  
Luca. what happened in the hunger games  
Dares: Everyone react to the orginal 11 little writers.

 **Luca: I'm not, I was tired.**

Everyone: Yeah, she's going to die.

 **Luca: I made a clone of me to do it :). All of the people died except me :p**

All: ...Slender survived?

 **Luca: She better! She's my friend! Anyways, it seems we have finished this chapter.**

All: BYE

* * *

 **Please Review and Rate.**

 **Thank you for likeing and favoring this T &D!**

 **Peace out**

 **-Luca**


	19. Nightmare x Springtrap (?)

**Luca: Hello Internet! And welcome back to FNaF T &D, you guys are probably like "Wow Luca, Two chapters in a row?" Welp, this is the second part of 'BLUSH", So enjoy!**

 **Luna: You didn't have to make it so long...**

 **Luca: *blows a strand of silver-white hair* So?**

 **Luna: Nvrmind, Onto da show!**

* * *

Lady: Hello Interwebs! And welcome to FNaF T&D!

Bonnie: *groans*

Lady: ... eh, whatever we have some from Slender Knight132 (P.S love the new profile picture)

Captain Hatter: Hey there Luca! Slender wanted me to fill in for her as she's update 'To Rise, We Fall'!  
Dares~!  
Nightmare: Play 'Play With Me'!  
Goldie: Can you fight meh OC?  
Captain Mad: LeT'S SeE HIm tRY!  
Shush! *flicks Cap's nose*  
Captain Mad/Hatter: OW!  
X3  
Freddy: Can you play 'The Walking Dead'  
Bonnie: Eat le spicy pizza!  
NC: Can you dance?  
Truths~!  
Foxy: I has found your daughter! *shows him a fox with a black eyepatch, also having to wear a blue jacket with a dolphin on the back, a hook as well on her left hand, wearing black pirate boots, and grey pants* Her name is Lil Capn! (She's my best friend OC who is obsess with Foxeh! X3)  
Springtrap: Explain why you kill children... 030  
Purple Guy: Would you like a toast..?

Nightmare: *plays* Not Scary :D

Lady: *gives him Claude the Creeper*

Nightmare: *screams*

Goldie: Perha- *gets kicked then hit in the head multiple times*

Freddy: I thought that was a TV show...?

Luna: No, it's a game. Made by the same creators of MCSM (Minecraft Story Mode)

Freddy: *plays it* ...AWESOMENESS OVER 9000

Bonnie: *bites into it* IT BUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS

NC: Of course I can!

 **Luca: *cough* Yeah, right *cough***

NC:*glares*

Foxy: ...Chica, when did we have so many children?

Chica: They create themselves...

Springtrap: I don't

Purple Guy: CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCUUUUUUUUUUUUZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ IIIIITTTTTT"""SSSSSSS TTTTTTTTTTOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAASSSSTTTTTT!

* * *

Marshmallow: We have moar from Jeff's Icy Dragon of Minecraft

XD Love it!  
Truths:  
Nightmare- is the pairing that bad?  
BB- why you so cute!?  
Mike- how tall are you?  
Dares:  
Springtrap and Nightmare- read my story "Springlocked Nightmare" (it was my very first story)  
Jeremy- Hug Springtrap!  
Luca- Eat a sub sandwich with salsa on it (it's good!)

Nightmare: *blushes* N-nooo

BB: I dunno?

Mike: 6'5

Springtrap: ... I'm never looking at him the same anymore...

Nightmare: *blushes* ... I like it...

Jeremy: *hugs him*

 **Luca: *bites into it* Not kidding!**

* * *

Torch: We have some from... IPlayTooMuchVideoGamez

I am just here to push you into hell!  
-takes out a giant fan and turns it on-  
Good bye.

ALL: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

* * *

Claude: Hiss Hisssssssssssss Hiiiiiiiiissssss *We have more from Manias 3.0*

...Can anybody relate to me what THAT was? Ship Central? Anyways, I thought up some more Truths and Dares for you guys.

Truths:  
Everyone: What is your favorite AU of Undertale?  
Luca: If you had a dimensional portal that would take you anywhere in the universe, where would you go?  
Lady: If someone had a k-niff (*ahem!* Purple), and he attacked you, would you a. kiss him in the hopes of distraction, b. attack him with your own k-niff, or c. CALL 911! (Beat drop).

Dares:  
Purple: I dare you to take two barbie dolls, strip them n***, and perform your own show with them.  
NF: Give someone you hate the most their worst nightmare.  
Luca: Don't forget to write out previous' reaction. I want to laugh, plz n th u!  
Toy Chica: Try baking something. Anything.  
Freddy&Foxy: Play Mortal Kombat X, then beat the living tar out of the winner, loser.

I think that's it. Later!

 **Luca: *reads paper that everyone put the AU's on* Underfell , Underswap, KingdomTale and PokeTale as well... I'd go to UNICODE1463 and torture Laura some more.**

Lady: Secret Option D. I'd turn into a snake and bite him until he dies

Purple Guy: *does what you say* Now I can't stop thinking about Laura

NF: *gives Torch a horrible nightmare*

Torch: AGH!

Luca: Okay...

T.C: *bakes a pie* Happy?

Foxy & Freddy: *plays*

Foxy: I WIN! *punches Freddy rapidly*

 **Luca: Alrighty that seems to be it for today!**

All: Bye!

* * *

 **I'm crazy...**

 **Peace Out**

 **-Luca**


End file.
